Chasing Bella
by CaughtMySelfFalling
Summary: It's not easy being a lesbian in Forks high but Bella Swan makes it work. Until one day a new kid comes to town. How will their relationship work. Will it require ten years of separation and some rough times for Bella and Edward to work? AH.
1. Bio sucks

BPOV

Biology is the worst class ever invented. If I had to take ten English classes to get out of it I would. But unfortunately that is not how the public education system works in America.

Again sitting alone at my desk because my lab partner decided she would rather take the F then be anywhere near me. Who knew she would take the break up so badly? Well… I guess I should have known because others have taken it that hard. Sometimes living in the small town of Forks made my sex life rather difficult. Always hooking up with girls who had "never done this before"

"Bella did you hear what I just said?" Mr. Molina was yelling at me and I didn't even know what for.

"Sorry my mind was somewhere else."

He just scowled and started repeating the directions to the lab over again.

Ass. He thinks that teaching Biology was the best job in the whole world. What a pathetic existence.

The class continued much like it had started with me getting lost in my thoughts and Mr. Molina yelling at me when I didn't hear what he said. Thankfully Gym was next because although I am very clumsy and often hurt people when I played Mr. Wood never made me do anything because he was scared of offending the gay girl after he found me making out with Jessica Stanley under the bleachers.

Jessica Stanley what a mistake that was. One night last school year I was really drunk and horney at one of Mike's parties and she very drunk as well so we had sex. Ever since she has been like leech at my side. I tried to date her for awhile but it turned into a situation where the word stalker just didn't cover it.

I walked into the gym and quickly joined my usual clique of friends which included Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Eric's new girlfriend Manny.

"Hey stud." Mike said using the nickname he had created for me that I hated.

"Hey what sport are we attempting to day that I won't even be taking part in?" I responded.

"Basketball" He said while doing a fake fade away.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Here she comes, here she comes." He said when Emma Tilly walked into the gym from the locker room. "I don't know what it is but ever since Emma got tits and started wearing shorter and shorter shorts to gym class I get hard every time I see her. I wonder if she swallows." At this point Eric and Manny walked away because she was uncomfortable when we talked like this.

"Emma's more of a receiver then a giver if you know what I mean." I said nonchalantly.

Both Tyler and Mike looked and me with surprise.

"You fucked Emma Tilly?" Tyler said with an almost jealous tone.

"Yeah this summer… right after she got the tits." Held my hands out in font of my own boobs to signify her recently enlarged breasts.

"Your sexual accomplishments never cease to amaze me." Mike said just as Emma walked by and gave me a knowing smirk.

I returned the smile with a wink and the next thing I knew Mike and Tyler were slapping me on the back. Gym class past as usual with me and the guy talking about sex. It was comforting to talk like this because when I first came out they only asked for details out of a sick pleasure for later alone time sessions. We developed more of a locker room relationship about sex in the past two years and it was nice to have someone to talk to about my adventures.

I left school and headed home for a slow night of just hanging out in my room. When I got there Charlie wasn't home which was ok with me. We had developed a relationship of denial ever since he had caught me going down on Lilly Samson this past March. When we talked about I told him that it was my first time doing anything like that and the fucker believed me. He asked if I meant anything and I said no that it didn't really do it for me. Awkward! But it got him off my back. Ever since then he just ignored the fact that I would have random girls over and he just lied to him self and said they were my friends.

Oh well. Let him live in denial. I don't think he could take being the police chief and having a gay daughter. My mother on the other hand knew mostly everything. We talked about everything and she said that as long as I was happy she didn't care who did it for me.

But was I really happy? I never really knew. I did have almost any girl I wanted. But even when I tried to actually date a few it never really made me happy. No chase, no challenge, just an endless line of girls that wanted to fuck me. Ok so that was the worst thing in the world to have who ever you wanted but nothing ever really filled me completely. No one ever inspired my mind, body and soul and I was starting to think that this was how it would always be.

I went to sleep that night trying to get out of my depressed funk by thinking about the best of the best of my sexual conquest.

----------------

"I've never done this before." She breathed with an air of embarrassment.

I just smiled at her and kissed her neck in a place that I knew would make her moan.

"It's ok I'm a really good teacher."

Her statement had turned me on more then she knew. I loved it, being in charge taking the lead, telling them how to make me cum.

I kissed her hard and punishing her lips with mine taking out my lust on them and the same time not letting myself get to into. I didn't love her I didn't have feelings for her so why would I kiss her like she was some prize to me. I was here to get off and that was it.

I ran my hand down her right side with the back of my fingers. When I came to the hem of her shirt I didn't hesitate to move under neither it. Running my fingers in between her jeans and lower abdominal. I broke form the kiss and started to assault her neck and collarbone. Her hands instantly went to my hair and she wound her fingers in.

I pulled my hand out from under neither her jeans and started pushing her shirt up. She instantly took her hands out of my hair to allow me to take her shirt off. I looked down and her tits and instantly hated her bra. I needed it off and fast. With out engaging in anymore kisses I went for the front clasp of her bra. As soon as it was removed and discarded I placed a soft kiss in the valley between her breasts.

"Mmmm" came out of her mouth and it scared me I didn't want her to think I was going to make love to her this was not meant to be sweet and sensual. I was going to fuck her. I need to get her mind back on that track.

I bit her where my lips had just been and she jerked from a mixture of pain and pleasure. My left hand went to her right breast and began doing all the things that I knew would make her nipples as hard as possible. My mouth went to her other breast to lick and bite at the most sensitive area of her breast.

I didn't stay there long I knew it was time to move on so I moved my left hand down to jeans. I put my hands between her jeaned legs and did a long stroke from the bottom of her ass up to her top button.

"Oh GOD!" She yelled as my hand went over her most sensitive spot.

I smiled knowing that I was in control of her pleasure. My hand ripped open the button and yanked down the zipper. My hand slipped beneath the cotton of her panties and down toward the place where I knew I would drive her crazy with my touch. I took my mouth away from her breast to look at her face when I first touched her. One stroke up her slit and her eyes shut quickly as her head flew back. I smirked at the effect I had on her and was over come with the desire to see the face she would make when she came in my hand. So I started to furiously rub two finders into the little bump at the top of her clit almost too roughly. She just moaned.

Wasn't rough enough for her? I'd show here. I took my two fingers away and jammed them into her. She arched her back. I went right for her g spot working it over hard. She was breathing so heavy. I put a third finger into her and continued my rough assault on her g spot.

"Fuck Bella! Fuck fuck fuck. I… I think… I think I'm gonna come!!!"

I can't get no, I can't get no

I can't get no satisfaction

No satisfaction, no satisfaction, no satisfaction

"That was Satisfaction by the Stones and up next we have you're favorite and mine The Doors with Light my fire. But first let's get that traffic report for all you getting ready to drive into work this lovely overcast morning."

Fucking dream? Are you serious? I thought as I sat up in my head. I headed for the shower knowing it was either going to be a short cold one or a long hot one. Today I opted for the long hot one.

When I finally got to school I was late as usual. They should just laminate me a tardy pass. It's didn't really matter because I never got detention for being late because my dad was police chief and my first period teacher loved me so they all should just accept it and assume I'm going to be late.

They day went on as any other. I spent most of it trying to decide who would be the next in my bed, or theirs it didn't really matter. Should I find some new girl to help explore her curiosities or tread an old path? These thoughts kept me occupied until lunch.

Sometimes I just loved that walk into the cafeteria. The looks I got were always an ego boost. Either lust from a former conquest or some guy that knew he could never have me but wanted me or the occasional look from a girl who was curiously wondering if she was going to be my next student. I need this today I needed to be able to assess my options I had an itch that needed to be scratch ASAP!

I looked around as I made my way to my lunch table that was filled with my usual friends. I took my normal seat and the mindless chatter began. I was minimally involved in the conversation, my eyes roaming the room trying to make a decision when I noticed a table full of people I didn't recognize. There were two guys and two girls all stunningly beautiful. I was intrigued. There wasn't a person in this small town let alone this high school that I didn't know so who were they.

"Who are they?" I asked to my table jerking my chin in the direction of the strangers.

"They're the Cullens. Today is their first day they just moved here from Alaska. The dark haired one is Alice she's in my English class." Jessica Stanley said eager to please me by being the only one that could answer my question. "They're all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. That's Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. They have a brother too, Edward, who is actually Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's child but I haven't seen him yet."

Just as she spoke the last part I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to pay the movement my full attention. He was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. I looked him over from behind. He had the most breathtakingly beautiful copper hair that sat on his head in organized chaos. I could tell by the way that his dark think sweater clung to him he was defined and muscular. My eyes traveled downward to the most perfectly shaped ass I had ever seen. I was an ass girl so the sight of his perfection instantly got my juices flowing.

He finally got to the table and took a seat next to Alice which caused him to shift his body in my direction. I was immediately captivated by the striking features of his face. He had a chiseled jaw that automatically overwhelmed me with the desire to run my lips along it over his sexy stubble. My eyes almost unwillingly traveled away from his jaw to his spectacular green eyes. My breath caught as I finally realized that those gorgeous eyes were staring right back at me. I turned and blushed.

I blushed? What was that? No one ever made me blush. Not the hottest most model like girl in the world could make me blush. My head went into instant confusion. Who was this guy and how dare he have the power to make me blush. If it had been any other person in the world that had caught me staring I would have winked flirtatiously whether I was interested or not.

Several sinarious went through my head. Should I go up to him and just start talking to him? Go flirt with him? Did I even know how to flirt with a guy? I had never really had any interest in men. They only guy I had ever kissed was my friend Jacob who I made do it to see if I felt anything. Nothing. No man ever sparked anything in me. And here he was this stranger making me feel so uncomfortable. I needed some time to think before I addressed the situation.

"You going to class or are you just going to sit there all day?" Mike's words snapped me out of my own head and back to reality.

"I have Bio next so I might just sit here all day." I said back trying to play off the dazed state that he had just caught me in.

I walked to Bio with Angela like I always did because she had class right next to mine that period. In the few short minutes of the walk we talked about her and Ben thinking of going all the way. I had to laugh internally at this. Straight people made "going all the way" such a big deal. I of course didn't say any of this to her because I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Angela if it feels right with Ben then I say go for it. Besides if he wrongs you in anyway all you need to do is say the word and I'm sure Mike and Tyler would kick his ass."

She blushed a little "Thanks Bella. I'll see you after school."

I walked into Bio with my normal pained face on and sat at my usual empty desk. I had a minute so I took out my note book to continue the overly elaborate doodle that I had started in Spanish that morning. I looked up when I heard the chair next to mine move. My face fell into instance shock as I looked into those piercing green eyes again.

"Is it ok if I sit here it's the only seat left?"

For a moment I couldn't speck

"Um… yeah sorry. Of course." I smiled once my ability to be smooth Bella returned to me.

"Thanks." He relaxed a little. Obviously my surprised face had freaked him out.

"So are you like the weird girl in class that no one wants to sit next to?" He said with a little laugh trying to make sure that I didn't take offense to his statement.

"No. It's a long story." How do you tell someone that the reason you sit alone in Bio is because you wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am'd your lab partner and she all but cried her way out of the class.

"So you're new here. I'm Bella Swan." I said as I held out my hand for him to shake trying desperately not to flirt with him.

He took my hand and shook it.

"Yes I'm Edward Cullen. My Family and I just moved here."

"Yeah my friend Jessica has class with your sister Alice she got the scoop."

"Word travels fast in this high school."

"Small town."

Just then Mr. MyJobIsTheBestJobInTheWorld started class by explaining the directions to today's lab. Onions on slides yay! He sat the box of slides on our desk next to the microscope.

"Ladies first." Edward said gesturing with his hand toward the microscope.

"Listen we mine as well get this out in the open if we're going to be partners this year. I hate Biology, it hates me and I suck at it. So how about for this lab you look and tell me what it is and I'll write it down." I said with the most charming and persuasive voice I could manage and batted my eyes to get my point across further. I hadn't had much practice with men as lovers but I still did know how to use my feminine whiles to get what I wanted.

"Fair enough. And just for the record I love Biology and I will do this lab today but the next one we do together." He winked when he said together.

What the hell did that mean? Did he think I was flirting? Ok so I kinda was but how dare he. All I could do was work up a pathetic attempt at a smile and look down and the paper.

"So why Forks?"

"Metaphase" He said as he looked through the lens. "Nothing to complicated, my dad got a good job offer."

"I see." Awkward moment of silence while he changed slides. "So any girls caught your eye?"

The instant the words came out of my mouth I was mortified. We had had what a minute conversation and already I was trying to figure out who's pants he was going to try to get into.

He just smiled at my obvious embarrassment. "I don't really date. But one has sparked my intrigue."

I couldn't see his face because I was desperately trying to hide mine. But I could almost feel his eyes burning into my head. I wanted to melt into the floor and die.

"Anaphase" His word brought me back to the task at hand and I quickly scribbled the work on the paper. I tried frantically to recover from my embarrassment to restate the casual conversation but my mind failed me. All I could conjure up in my head was images of running my tongue against his jaw and down his neck. Stop that! Focus!

"So have you lived in Forks you're whole life?"

"No since I was in the 6th grade. My mom was an artist who traveled where ever the wind took her and my dad sued for custody and after a very bad trial battle my dad won and I moved here." Um… Bell what's with the verbal outburst? Why don't you just tell him your whole life story? Like how you used to sneak a peek at Charlie's Playboy collection when ever he left you home alone when you were 13.

"That had to have been hard on you." My head shot up to look at him. I was shocked to see nothing but concern on his face.

"Yeah well I guess it brought some stability to my life. And Charlie… I mean my dad lets me do what I want so it's cool." He just smiled back at me. "So what's your family story?"

"My parents had me and when I was 11 Jasper and Rosalie came into the hospital for being severely neglected and no one would adopt them both so my parents took them in. And then about two years ago Emmet and Rosalie started dating and he had a bad home life so he just kinda because part of my family. And Alice and my mom meet at a pottery class a year ago and when my mom found out that she had no family and was living illegally on her own she invited her to Christmas and Alice just kinda never left."

"That's intense." I was in awe of the loving and giving family that he had. I don't think that Charlie would ever let a significant other of mine move in no matter how bad their home life was.

A few minutes of awkwardness followed and I got another chance to really look at him up close. He was the epitome of physical male perfection with is broad shoulders and perfect biceps. All I could imagine was him taking me into those faultless arms and kissing me with such passion and fire.

Another round of blood ran into my cheeks. There it goes again my uncontrollable blush around this near stranger. What did this all mean? I decided not to dwell on my thoughts and continue the conversation.

Just as I was about to open my mouth he looked at me.

"We're done." He said to me just as Mr. Molina came by our desk.

"Great let me have a looked." He looked over the paper probably hoping to find a mistake. "Perfect. I hope that you also contributed Ms. Swan."

"Yes she did. It's just that I have done this lab before at my last school so we had the upper hand a little bit." He looked at Edward a little frustrated at his advanced knowledge. He was also probably mad that Edward had taken away an opportunity to yell at me. I just smiled a cocky smile to further his annoyance.

"What class do you have next?" I asked Edward subconsciously praying it was Gym just so I could see him again.

"Trig with Mrs. Moore."

Just then the bell rang.

"That sucks I have Gym. But I'll see you tomorrow." I threw in a wink just for good measure.

What was I doing? Flirting with him? This new kid? This stranger? This… this… GUY?

I am in way deep. I don't know what I'm going to do I have never left this way with anyone let alone a guy. Confusing doesn't begin to describe my state of mind for the rest of the day. I was in a constant battle for the whole of Gym class and that evening at home.

When I finally tried to go to sleep I tried to recall where I had left in my dream the night before in hopes that would bring me back to familiarity. Sex with girls, that is what I knew, that is what I did. My unconscious failed me though as my dreams were filled with Edward, no chicks in sight.

---------

EPOV

For once I couldn't wait to get to school. I couldn't wait to see her again. The most perfect girl I had ever seen. I have never been as taken by a girl as I was with her. Sure there had been others but none sparked even a tenth of what Bella did. She was gorgeous with her soft brown hair and deep brown eyes that I knew I could get lost in given enough time to gaze into them.

I practically flew to school that day. Pushing my car to its limits. I could tell I was scaring my passengers but I didn't care I just needed to see her. After the dreams I had of her last night part of me wondered if I could control myself around her. I had to, it wasn't very gentlemanly and I was always raised to be a gentlemen.

I practically ran to my first class my eyes flying in every direction trying to find her. I leaned against the wall outside my first class hoping she would have to pass by. I looked at my watch and knew that I would have to step in side in a few minutes for class. I was starting to worry that I wouldn't get to see her. But then I looked and there she was walking in my direction with some blonde kid.

Finally her eyes drifted over to me and she smiled the most beautiful wide smile I thought my legs were going to give out right there.

Play it cool Edward don't be a loser.

I smiled back as smoothly as I could trying to keep my composure.

"Hey stranger. Waiting for someone?" She said as her eyes looking around for someone approaching in my direction.

"My brother was supposed to meet me before class to give me something but I guess he forgot." Lying in hopes to cover up my real motives.

"I gotta go Bella or I'll never make it to class on time." The blonde kid said in an obvious attempt to get her to come with him and away from me.

Who was this kid? Was he her boyfriend? The thought had never occurred to me that she might have one. She was the most beautiful girl in the world so it would obviously make sense that some other guys had long since come and snatched her up.

"I wouldn't want you to be late Mike so I'll catch you later." I held back a sigh of relief and victory. She would rather stay and talk to me then go off with this dumbass.

"Um ok I'll see you in the cafeteria." He said as he left giving me an annoyed eye as he did so.

"That your boyfriend?" I couldn't help but ask the question.

She laughed as if there was some inside joke that I was just not getting.

"No that's Mike a friend of mine. I'm not really the boyfriend type." My heart broke a little but something in her voice told me that it wasn't a lost cause.

"Excited for Bio today?"

"I'm starting to come around to Bio I must admit." She said with a wink that almost made me jump her in an instant.

I settled for just turning my body so that I was fully facing her now.

"I thought that was a lost cause?"

"New addition to the curriculum has started to change my mind." She smiled.

Could she really be meaning what I think she's meaning? Was it really my presence that has caused her to be happy in a class that she used to hate? I couldn't help but hope. Before I could dig for more details the bell rang.

"You're going to be late."

"That's ok I have an understanding with my first period teacher. I show up when ever I feel like it and he doesn't care." She said with odd confidence.

Had this perfect creature bewitched the teaching staff too? I could see how hard it would be for anyone to say no to that face.

"I unfortunately do not have the same arrangement." I tried to sound as suave as possible. But I felt like I was failing miserable.

"Well I'll see you later in Bio then?" My heart jumped at the almost hopefulness in her voice.

"See you then."

I was on cloud nine. I didn't even see the teacher scowl at me for walking in after she had already begun today's lesson. I spent the rest of the day till lunch trying to plan out ever word of the conversation I would have with Bella during Bio. After several scenarios went through me head I laughed as a new idea hit me. She never said what I thought she was going to say so why did I think that I could plan out our conversation.

I was so engrossed with my thoughts of Bella I didn't see the blonde kid, Mike, walk up to the table I shared with my siblings.

"Hey man can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um sure what's up?" I said as I felt all of my siblings ping ponging between my face and his.

"Outside?"

I felt Emmett tense at me side. He thought that we were going to fight. I wasn't totally convinced we weren't but if there was going to be a fight over Bella I was going to fight it myself. I gave him a reassuring glance before I turned back to Mike.

"Sure. Lead the way."

He took me out the side door took only a few steps out before turning to me. We weren't that far from the window and I knew Emmett would be watching for the first sign of trouble.

"What's up I said?" Unwilling to wait for him to get around to starting the conversation.

"Well I saw the way you were looking at Bella this morning and I thought I should warn you about something. Cause you seem to really have a hard on for her and I just thought you should know."

This was it. This was where he tells me that she has some college football player boyfriend. Or that she really Christian and doesn't date. Or that she was waiting till marriage to have sex. I didn't care about any of those things. I would get her away from the boyfriend. I would convert to any religion she was. I would wait till we were married and old to have sex. I just needed to be with her I didn't care what the obstacle I would over come anything.

"The things is… " He was stalling why was he stalling was it that bad? "The thing is Bella's gay."

Um… excuse me? I felt like sticking me finger in my ear and wiggling around like in the cartoons to make sure I heard him correctly.

"What?" The confusion on my face probably read like a book.

"She's a lesbian. She only sleeps with girls. She sleeps with a lot of girls actually…" He looked back to my face and instantly read the thoughts in my head. "We've all tried to get with her but she's strictly non dickly. If you know what I mean"

"Why are you telling me this?" I finally breathed out.

"Well the way you looked at her when you saw her I could tell you wanted her and I just didn't want to put you in the situation where you had to find out first hand and embarrass yourself."

"What do you care? You don't owe me anything." I snapped back.

"Jesus I was just trying to be fucking helpful. I figured you were reading her signs as real interest but most likely she doesn't have feelings for you at all she's just being nice."

I wanted to punch him in the face. I wanted to throw up. I wanted to crawl into bed all at the same time. This couldn't be happening. This guy that I had thought to be her boyfriend a few hours ago was telling me that not only did Bella not want me but she never would.

I couldn't take anymore I had to get out of there. I ran as far away as I could not really knowing where I was or how to get to my car. I ran probably three quarters the way around the school in obviously the wrong direction and gave up as I sunk into a bench near the woods. I put my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands.

This can't be true. The woman of my dreams had a woman of her dreams. Why had I allowed myself to get so vested in this girl in one day that I didn't even really know? She was perfect she was everything and I couldn't have her. What was I going to do? Try and get with her anyways was always an options. But Mike had made it very clear that they had all tried and failed and that he had little faith that I would succeed. I didn't know what I was going to do I just knew I needed to get out of here. I couldn't face Bio with her sitting right there next to me. I looked up trying to figure out where I was and how to get to my car when I saw Emmett stalking toward me.

"What the fuck happened? I looked up and you were gone." His voice stern like he was ready for a fight but concerned at the same time.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it I just want to find my car and go home."

"Dude! First I think you're about to get into a fight on your second day here then I find you off somewhere crying like a little girl. Did he sucker punch you and I didn't see it?"

"We weren't fighting. He was just trying to tell me or um warn me about something."

"You're really going to make me drag it out of you aren't you?" I just scowled at him. "Listen I know you're going to tell me so stop fucking around and just tell me. Whatever it is it can't be THAT bad."

He was right I was most likely going to tell him so there was no need to drag it out. But how do you say something like this. How do you tell a guy that is into football and arm wrestling that the women that you barely know and are in love with gets more pussy then you do? I just took a deep breath and tried to make some sense of the world.

"You know how I was asking you guys if you had a class with this girl named Bella Swan?" He nodded "Well when I talked to her the other day I was really amazed by her and almost instantly…" I was debating between saying fell in love or liked her. I decided the latter would make me sound less of a pussy. "liked her. So I waited outside my first class to see if she by chance would walk by and she did and we talked. And I really really like this girl." He kept nodding like he was impatiently waiting for the good part. "Well that kid Mike saw a talking so he wanted to warn me about something." I paused at this point. Apparently to long for Emmett.

"AND?" He shouted.

"He told me not to get my hopes up with her because… well… she's a…" I looked him in the eyes one more time to see if he was jumping a head of me with the correct conclusion. He still just looked confused. "Lesbian."

His face took a second to register what I said then his mouth slowly fell open. I kept waiting for him to say something but he didn't.

"Would you fucking say something!!!"

"That's hot." He said with a smirk.

"Not helping."

"You only meet this girl yesterday and already you this broken up that she munches carpet?" His last two words were like hot pokers in my brain. A little decorum would be nice in this conversation.

He could tell by me face that I was serious and in pain.

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. What can I do?"

"Well I mean with these types of things maybe all she needs is a good dicking…"

"Mike said that a lot of guys, including him, have tried and failed." I said feeling worse at having to admit that part.

"I mean how do you know that I can't be different for you. I mean are you willing to at least give it a try?"

I glared at him again. He wasn't being helpful at all. He was just saying the things that I had already thought in my hard and discarded. He could tell that I frustrated with his responses and probably guessed that I had already thought of that.

"I mean you haven't invested that much I say cut her off." He said in his most helpful big brotherly voice.

"We're lab partners in Bio. I have to at least see her then."

"Well then just be cold as ice in Bio and ignore the shit out of her all the rest of the time. Can't be that hard you ignore Rose on a regular basis."

He was right. If I just distance myself from her as much as possible then maybe I could just not be attracted to her anymore.

"I think you're right I'll just freeze her out." I said as my face lightened with the new found realization. I held a hand out for him to take. "Thanks man you really did help."

"Any time little bro"

BPOV

I have to say that I have honestly never been this excited for Bio before. Just the thought of being that close to such perfection made me shiver. I sat in my normal seat and tried to keep my self busy so I wasn't staring him down when he walked in. I looked up occasionally like it was natural to see if he came in. And after a few attempts there he was. I couldn't contain my wide smile as he came towards me. My smile left my face almost as quickly as it appeared. His face looked so cold like he was pissed off about something. He just sat down next to me and looked away.

"Hey you ok?" I said sheepishly.

"Fine." Was all he said before Mr. Molina started class.

Another lab. Good at least I would get a chance to talk to Edward. Mr. Molina passed out the materials and let us on our way.

"You sure you're ok you look pissed about something."

"I've done this lab before as well I can just do it and put both our names on it." He spoke so coldly with out asking permission.

I spent the rest of the hour watching him do the lab and trying to think of something to say but whenever I got close he would just slam something down on the desk and scare me silent again. When the bell finally rang he was up and out of the classroom before I could even think.

What had just happened? Did I do something wrong? I thought that he was possible as into me as I was into him but I guess I was seriously mistaken. I'm reading too much into this he was probably just having a bad day. He would be better tomorrow. I tried to make myself believe that but felt like I was just lying to myself.


	2. Police Tape

BPOV

The next three Bio classes were all the same as the second one had been. Talking that only related to the class and cold and unapproachable all the other times. It made no sense he was always laughing and having a good time with his siblings at lunch but when he got to Bio ice man set in.

I tried to distract myself with plans for Mike's ABC (anything but clothes) party this Saturday. Everyone was going and it was all they talked about. We spent practically every lunch and class together talking about it, trying to come up with different creative ideas of what to wear. I had even tried to distract my self by laying some ground work with this girl Lilly in my Spanish class. She was going for it hook, line and sinker. I just wasn't as into it as I had been before. I was going through all the motions but I just felt numb all the time. I wanted to ask Edward if he was going but couldn't make the words come out when ever I was around him. I wanted him to go, I wanted to see him but part of me felt like even if he did come he wouldn't have paid any attention to me.

It was finally Saturday and I was heading over to Angela's to get ready for the party. I had stolen some of Charlie's crime scene tape and made a mini dress out of it. I thought everyone would get a kick out of the police chief's daughter in caution tape. Angela was going more conservative with a pillow case made into a shirt and a bed sheet made into a knee length skirt. It looked just like clothing but I knew she wouldn't be comfortable in some strategically placed maple leaves and a cardboard box as a skirt. We put the finishing touches on our outfits and threw them in a bad knowing that her minister father wouldn't let me leave the house in what I was wearing. We left Angela's and went to Mike's a little early to help set up and get changed.

By 11 the party was in full swing. I was quite impressed at the creativity that some of the people had pulled out for their outfits. Mike was wearing a pair of trash bad boxers and Bud Light box shorts that were probably painful but he was so gone I doubt he notice.

I myself was several drinks deep and feeling pretty good. But the drunkenness wasn't enough to keep my mind off Edward. I gave up looking for him around 10:30. In my drunken state I started to get really vengeful in my thinking toward him. How dare he not want me. I'm Bella Fucking Swan I can have any girl I want, or guy for that matter if I chose too. I all of a sudden felt the need to prove myself. I had never felt this need before I had always just done what I wanted because I wanted to. Whatever. I was going to do what I wanted and fuck Lilly. She had been giving me eyes from the moment she had arrived and I knew it wouldn't be that hard to get her up stairs and out of the beach towel she had made into a dress. I wasn't long before I found her and had her on her back on Mike's parent's bed.

I kissed her hard trying to spark some kind of fire in myself, anything. It wasn't working so I started to undue the safety pins that held her towel together. Before long I had it off and thrown across the room. I looked down at her tight body hoping that was what I needed but nothing. I took my anger out on her lips. After a few more minutes of passionless kissing I pulled back. She just stared at me.

"You ok?" I nodded. "Do you want me to do you?" She asked obviously unsure of her wording. I nodded again and lay down on the bed.

This was new for a first timer. Usually they had me take the lead until they got an idea of what to do. I thought that maybe this chance of pace would spark something in me. She laid on top of me and kissed me. Trying to be more passionate then I had been. Still nothing. What the fuck was wrong with me? I grabbed her hand and forced it down to my inner thigh. She took the cue and started rubbing up and down. I was all of a sudden worried. What would happen when she finally touched me and found that I wasn't even the littlest but wet. This poor girl's ego would be shattered. So I allowed myself to do what I had been fighting for the last few days. I thought of Edward holding me, touching me, making love to me. That got me going I could feel the heat start up between my legs.

This was ok wasn't it? I could think of Edward to get myself horney enough so that this poor girl wouldn't get her feelings hurt. I told myself it was ok and began imaging his hand between my legs just as she started touching me.

"You're so wet." She said with a little bit of shock.

"You're doing a good job." I flat out lied with a smile on my face.

I knew I had to say that to make her feel better. She became stroking my clit up and down slowly. I didn't know if she was teasing me or she just didn't know what to do from there. Before I knew it she had her thumb over my bundle of nerves doing circles. It felt so good as I again imagined Edwards hand there instead of hers. I was getting there faster then I thought I could. I can do this I know I can. She slid one finger inside me and it made me moan. She started moving it in and out slowly.

"More fingers." I breathed into her hair.

She obliged adding one more finger and picking up the pace a little. She was pretty good but I needed more if I was ever going to cum.

"Curl you your fingers forward." When she did that my hips bucked into her as she hit my g spot "Right there. You feel that?"

"Uhuh." Was all she could manage.

She started running her fingers over my g spot over and over again stopping to do circles around it every once in a while. I was almost there I could feel my body start to heat up and a knot formed in my stomach.

"Faster." I said through labored breaths.

She again obliged and started into me faster. I felt so good. I was almost there. I pictured Edward on top of me thrusting into me. Groaning and moaning with me. That thought inched me yet closer. _You fuck so good Bella._ The Edward in my head said to me. _Are you going to cum for me baby? Can you cum for daddy?_ I could feel my walls starting to clench as I neared the edge. I just needed one more image to send me over. _You feel so good around my cock baby. Shit I'm gonna cum!_

"Yes Edward Yes!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

The fingers that had brought me so close to my orgasm were quickly removed. And my eyes snapped open to see a bewildered Lilly staring at me.

"What did you say?" She asked with a harsh tone.

I couldn't answer I knew what I said and my head was still so cloudy with pleasure that I couldn't think of a lie. I just stared at her blankly. Before I knew what happened she was off the bed grabbing her towel and heading for the door crying. Fuck. What had I just done? I was thinking of Edward to save her from embarrassment and that was ultimately what caused it. She was undoubtedly down stairs right now telling some friend of hers what had happened. And then everyone would find out. Fuck!

---------------

EPOV

ABC party who ever heard of such a thing. I wish I wasn't going but my siblings had begged me to. Emmett tried convincing me that I could hook with some random chick to forget about Bella. I wasn't into that idea at all but I said I'd go as long as no one tried to get me to hook up with anyone.

Alice had gotten into the whole thing, unsurprisingly, and had picked out everyone's clothes or whatever you want to call it. I don't know what everyone else was wearing but after many arguments and a lot of brooding I convinced Alice to let me where a simple bed sheet as a toga.

We didn't know how parties worked around here so we left the house at ten to 11 which would put us there at about 11:05. I was excited because the later we showed up the later I would have to spend there all together.

When we finally got there we made our way to the keg and each took a drink. I was DD so I planned on nursing mine. My siblings all went off in different directions and I made my way to a couch in the living room. In my attempts to avoid Bella I had managed to alienate most everyone else in the school so I didn't really know anyone there. I just sat there sipping my beer when I left someone fall onto the couch next to me. It was Jessica Stanley a girl I barely knew and had no classes with.

"You're Edward Cullen right." If her slurred words weren't a dead give away that she was toasted her breath was a red flag.

"Yeah. You're Jessica Stanley right." She giggled at the sound of my saying her name and this was going in a direction that I was just not comfortable with.

"Yeah. I didn't know you knew who I was that's so flattering." She giggled again.

"Yeah well ya know small town, small school."

"Well I just wanted to come over here and tell you that you have to be the sexiest guy in school." She was speaking quietly now probably in attempts to not be over heard and embarrassed.

"Well thank you." I tried to smile even though I was embarrassed that she had just called me sexy.

"No I mean if you are so fucking hot. And I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need someone to ya know help you out in _any_ way I'm more then willing to be that person."

"I appreciate that but I think I'm good right now."

"You probably haven't had any since you left home and you're probably more in need then you think. So how bout we go up stairs and you let me help you." She was now half in my lap with her right leg over mine and her breast up against my right shoulder. "Oh come on. I won't tell anyone it will be our dirty little secret." Her hand was now tracing its way down my stomach toward my nonexistence erection. I grabbed her hand and put it back at her side.

"Not tonight maybe some other time." Yeah right.

She leaned over and gave me her best "fuck me" eyes and said in a voice I assumed trying to be seductive. "Oh come on you know you want to. Trust me I know what I'm doing- I've never had and complaints." She licked my ear and a shudder of pure disgust ran through my body.

Just then a girl wrapped in a towel came running down the stairs crying. What the hell went on at these small town country parties? What was next do we sacrifice a cow? I needed to get some air. I tried to stand up but Jessica's leg pushed me back down. That was it I had had enough.

"Listen Jessica thanks for the offer but skank really isn't my style." She leaned away from me and her face went into instant shock.

I saw my chance at an exit and took it. I stood up and walked out the front door. I felt bad about having to be mean to the girl but my patients were wearing thin and I needed to get my point across so that she would never try that again.

I was outside for all of five minutes when I heard the front door slam and I turned around out of mere reaction. There stood Bella. I was equally shocked by her outfit and the expression on her face. She looked like she was in pain, like she was about to burst into tears. She just looked at me for a second and then ran down the stairs. Before I knew what I was doing I was chasing after her.

"Bella wait what's wrong?"

"Not now Edward I want to be alone."

"You don't look like you should be alone."

She turned around so fast I almost didn't have enough time to stop my self from running into her.

"How the hell would you know that? You know nothing about me because after one day of talking you just deiced fuck that bitch I'm never going to talk to her again."

"It wasn't like that I promise."

"What was it like then? Cause in my head I have gone over and over everything and nothing makes sense."

I don't know if it was her vulnerability or what but something in me screamed to tell her the truth. I battled in my head for a minute before decided to just fucking say it.

"Bella I fell for you the fist time I talked to you. You were gorgeous and funny and intelligent and endearing. I fell for you that first day and I thought you felt the same. But then Mike talked to me…"

"Oh and what did MIKE say?"

"He told me that you were a lesbian and that a bunch of guys had tried to hook up with you but you turned them all down and that I had no chance…"

She took her eyes away from me for the first time since we had stopped moving and put one hand on her hip and the other pinched the bridge between her eyes. She held that position for only a few seconds before returning her eyes to mine and speaking again.

"And so you took the word of some guy you'd barley known for a day instead of talking to the girl that you supposedly had all these feelings for."

It all crashed over me. She was right I was an idiot. I had taken Mike Newton's word as fact and never tried to verify it. I was pathetic. I had hurt myself and possibly her by selfishly cutting her out of my life. My mind was still reeling when she spoke again.

"So that's why you stopped talking to me because you thought 'Hey can't get in her pants so fuck that'?"

"No not at all. I felt so deeply for you that I couldn't not be with you. At the time I'd chose to not have you at all then have you around all the time wanting more. But I didn't know how you felt so…" a sudden thought occurred to me "I still don't know how you feel about me."

She looked like she was fighting to come up with the words. Whether they were words of rejection of confirmation I didn't know. I just waited and hoped.

She started off slowly. "All those things that you felt… the attraction to my mind and body… well that's what I felt for you. I wanted to know you, I wanted to be with you more then anything and that scared the shit out of me. Yes I _was_ a lesbian but the minute I saw you that first time I didn't know anything anymore. I wanted you. I wanted to be you friend, your soul mate, your lover… it took all of a day for me to decide that I was going to give it a shot. Abandon the ideals that I had had for the last like three years and try something just because it felt right. But you shut me out. You were cold as ice to me. Can you imagine what that did to me? To decide to put myself out there and you just threw a huge brick wall in my face. It hurt. Worse then any thing I had ever felt before."

We just stared at each other, her waiting for me to say something and me not knowing what to say. She wanted me just like I wanted her. She had actually said it I couldn't believe it. All I could think to do was close the space between us and kiss her.

At first she just stood there while I kissed her. I was worried that I was too late; that I had done too much damage already that she could never trust me. But after a minute she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me back with all the passion and fire that she had.

I was lost in the kiss. I felt a fire start deep with in me that told me that this was right. She wanted this as much as I did. I was so over come with love and happiness that I was surprised when she deepened the kiss. Her tongue was at my bottom lip begging to explore what was behind it and I gladly let her in.

Her hands were in my hair pulling slightly causing me pleasurable pain. I had my arms wrapped around her waist pulling her as close to me as possible. The kiss that had started lovingly was turning into raw passion and lust. I wanted her right then and I knew for the first time that she wanted me too.

She broke away from the kiss first. "Come to my truck with me."

"I don't think you would be driving anywhere right now." She wasn't wasted but I could taste the alcohol on her breath and didn't want her risking her life by driving.

"I'm not driving anywhere." She said with a seductive smirk.

My toga instantly shifted away from my thighs when I figured out what she meant. She took my hand and led me to the other side of the house to her truck which was the second in the driveway. Before we reached the passenger side door she threw my against the side of the truck and attacked my lips again. I gladly engaged in another hot wanting kiss with her as she reached for the door handle and threw it open. She grabbed the front of my toga and shoved me over and in the cab. I moved to the center of the seat to allow her room to climb in. She did slamming the door behind her. She crawled over to me and straddled my lap causing her yellow dress to ride up very very far.

Our lips found each other again and the passion of our kisses reached new heights. It wasn't enough I wanted to explore her body. And I knew she wouldn't object seeing as how she was the one who brought me to the truck.

My hands went from their post at her lower back down to grab her ass. How I had dreamed about this ass in all its round perfection. I grabbed her hard and she moaned in my mouth. I grew harder at the sounds that I had just made her make, but I still needed more. I moved my hands around to rest on her thighs and started rubbing up and down them. I wanted so bad to move up to where they met.

She must have known what I was thinking because she grabbed my right hand and moved it up her thigh till I was almost where I wasted to be most. As if I could possibly be more aroused she took my bottom lip in her teeth and bit. I almost lost it in that moment.

After I recovered from the sensation of her biting my lip I moved my right hand up her the short distance to her soaked panties. I stroked her and she moaned in my mouth again. I needed more of this I needed to make her scream my name. It was an intoxicating feeling making her react like this. I moved her panties aside so that I could really feel her for the first time.

"You're so fucking wet for me baby." I breathed out.

"You have no idea the effect you have on me."

She leaned her head back as I began stroking her pussy top to bottom. I kissed, nipped and sucked on her exposed neck before me. She tasted so good I couldn't imagine not having my lips on her ever again.

I moved my thumb to her bundle of nerves and she bucked her hips as flicked it. Another louder moan escaped her lips. I couldn't take it anymore I had to be inside her even if it was only my fingers. I roughly stuck two fingers in knowing that she probably liked it rough.

"Edward! Fuck!"

The sound of her saying my name made my dick twitch in an almost painful way. I worked my fingers in and out of her hot center. She was moving as much as she could in the cramped space; throwing her hips into my hand to increase her own pleasure. I knew she was close and couldn't wait to commit to memory how she looked as she came. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Fuck. I'm so close. You feel so good. Fuck."

"Cum for me Bella. I wanna see you cum all over my hand."

Her walls started to tighten around my fingers. She started almost screaming my name as she near even closer to the edge.

TAP. TAP. TAP.

Both our heads flew to the passenger window where a dark hair man stood with his flashlight still against the window. I didn't know who he was from sight but with one look at his brown eyes I didn't need to look at the badge to know it was Chief Swan.

"Can you two step out of the car please." He said in a surprisingly calm voice that was way scarier then yelling.

I was a little embarrassed to have to remove my fingers from between her legs right in front of her dad. But I did and we both made our way out of the door that he held open.

"Bella go wait by my cruiser you're in no condition to drive."

"I'm not a little kid you can't tell me what to do. I can drive just fine."

"BELLA… go wait by the cruiser. You are in enough trouble as it is you don't need to have your mouth get you into anymore."

She looked from his stern face to my face that was pleading her not to leave me alone with her father after how he had just caught us. She gave me an apologetic look and turned to walk toward the cruiser.

"My coat is on the passenger seat you better put it on to cover your self up." He called after her. His gaze turned to me. "So since I don't know who you are I'm assuming you're a one of the Cullen boys."

"Yes sir. Edward." I didn't know if I should try and shake his hard or not but I quickly realized what was on the fingers of my right hand and stopped my self.

"Well I like your father and he will be hearing about this. But as far as Bella is concerned you stay away from her. I don't know who you are but I'm getting the impression it is not someone I want my daughter around. You understand me?"

I nodded my head quickly not wanting to do anything to make the situation worse.

"Now how did you get here?"

"I drove sir."

"Have you been drinking?"

"No sir."

"We'll see. Walk a straight line from here to the end of the truck and back."

I did as he asked and walked a perfectly straight line. I hadn't had but one sip of my beer before Jessica the skank showed up so I knew I was fine.

"Alright you get to your car and head home."

"Thank you sir. And I'm really sorry about tonight it's not what it looked like…" ok it was exactly what it looked like. I was fingering your daughter in her truck.

"Son don't make this situation any worse then it already is."

I nodded and walked away hurriedly toward my car. He was right behind me so I couldn't stop and even talk to Bella who was leaning against his car wrapped in his coat. I was to scared to even look at her for more then a second in front of her father after the position he had just caught us in.

I took out my phone to try and find my siblings. I had apparently been so caught up with Bella that I didn't notice that Alice and Emmett had both text me three times to tell me the cops had shown up and asking where I was with the keys. We used to live in a big city so we knew what to do when the cops showed up. I knew most likely they had all gotten out before the police found them. I got into my car and called Emmett first.

"Man what the fuck happened to you. The 5-Oh showed up and we split. Where the fuck are you?"

"I was in Bella's truck with her when the cops showed up sorry I missed you texts. Are Jasper and Alice with you?"

Emmett didn't miss a beat "You were where with WHO?"

"Emmett, not the point. I'll tell you about it later. Are you with Jasper and Alice?"

"Yeah they're here. We're down the road a little ways come pick us up."

"I'll be there I two seconds." I slammed my phone closed and put the car in drive heading in their direction.

How did this night go from I don't even want to go, to Bella actually has feelings for me, to meeting her dad while my fingers were in her pussy? What the fuck. Things were fucked up. But I couldn't help but smile when I remembered the most significant event of the evening. Bella wanted me. She wanted me like I wanted her and I couldn't believe it. She was mine. I was smiling when I picked all of them up and they looked at me like I was crazy. The probed me for details about my entanglements with the cops and I gave them the PG-13 version saving the real details for later when I could talk to my brothers.

Alice being the always concerned one spoke first after my story. "So now the chief of police hates you and thinks you're a bad guy because he found you making out with his daughter in her truck?"

"Yeah something like that. Lets just say I'm not getting off on any speeding tickets in this town."

"That's horrible we've been here a week and you are already on the wrong side of the law." Emmett, Jasper, and I couldn't hold back the laugh at her choice of words. She ignored us and continued. "Carlisle is going to kill you."

"Yeah probably but what can I do about it now?"

We continued the drive in silence and I smiled the whole way. I didn't care if my dad kicked my ass till I couldn't walk, which he wouldn't cause he never hit me. Bella had reviled that she felt the same about me as I did her. I didn't care if we were both grounded for a year we would still have school and I could find a way to get Chief Swan to like me.


	3. Secret Oath

**Author's notes: So I just wanted to say that I really appreciate all the positive feed back from this story. I wasn't really sure if people were going to like the idea of gay Bella but it seems to have really caught on. So thanks again for all your support. Oh and if anyone has any ideas for this story I'm more then willing to hear them.**

**P.S. Haven't said this yet but I don't own these characters or anything.**

BPOV

It had been the worst weekend ever. When we got home Charlie screamed at me for en hour. Asking me questions I knew he didn't want the answers to. Like "How long have you been a drinker?" or "How often does the Newton kid throw these parties?" I didn't answer just shrugged my shoulders not trusting my voice because I knew that if I started talking I would just yell back and it would turn into a screaming match. I was in enough trouble and didn't want to say anything that might get me thrown in a convent or something. He started to lay out my punishment. I was on "lock down" as he called it. He took away my phone and my computer. I still didn't argue.

He finally told me to go to bed and I quickly started heading upstairs.

"Oh and Bella, you are not to see that Cullen boy ever again."

"Dad he's my lab partner." I said rather pathetically.

"If it's not school related I don't want you near him."

His hated for Edward made my blood boil and I knew if I said one syllable I would start freaking out so I just turned and continued on my path to my bed room.

The rest of the weekend I spent locked in my room only coming down for meals. I was grounded indefinitely. Charlie wanted to talk to my mom but her phone was shut off so he had to wait till she got the voicemail and called back. I just couldn't stand it that I couldn't talk to Edward. I had lived the whole week with him not talking to me and now that I knew he felt for me what I felt for him all I wanted to do was be with him. But after being caught in such an awkward position all we had left was school and I would have to wait till Monday to see him again.

Monday morning I was surprised when Charlie was at the kitchen table. He was usually gone by time I went to school so I thought I would get off to school in peace.

"What are you doing home?" I said obviously surprised.

"Part of you grounding is that your truck is taken away so I'm driving you to school today… and everyday till you're ungrounded."

"And when would this ungrounded day happen?" I asked trying to get some sort of time frame out of him.

"When I feel that you are responsible enough to be an adult again."

I rolled my eyes at the fridge in front of my so that he couldn't see. This was going to suck. Good-bye truck, good-bye social life, good-bye Edward. The last part made my heart hurt.

Charlie drove me to school in silence and I was glad for it because I just could not keep my temper if he yelled at me one more time. He dropped me off and informed me that he would be there to pick me up afterward. I slammed the door and stalked away with out a glance back. He was treating me like a child. What was the big deal? I was a teenager. Drinking and experimenting with sex was what we were supposed to do. He probably did stuff like that when he was my age. Hypocrite. I was brought out of my thoughts by Mike screaming my name.

"Bella, BELLA wait up." He jogged to my said once I stopped. "What happened to you Saturday? Were you gone before your dad got there?"

"Not exactly. He kinda caught me in my truck in a rather compromising position." I tried to bring a little humor to the situation.

A big smirk crossed his face. "Who was she?"

"Um… Edward Cullen actually." I couldn't look at him while I said it but I looked up when he didn't say anything. His face was frozen in shock. I was beyond surprise. Why would he be shocked? He knew Edward liked me obviously; he had gone out of his way to warn him that I was gay and he allegedly didn't have a chance. Of all guys to get caught with in my truck Edward should have been the least shocking person to him.

"Mike are you ok?"

"Cullen? When did that happen?" He said kinda forcefully.

"At the party. We talked and I found out that he really did like me as much as I liked him."

"When did this change happen?"

"What change?"

"You get more pussy then anyone I know and then I turn around and you're into guys. Have you been lying about being gay all this time cause all the guys at this school disgust you so much."

"Whoa! Where is this all coming from? I haven't been lying about anything. Me and Edward just kinda… happened. I like him a lot and I don't know what it all means… it's complicated."

"So complicated you couldn't tell your best friend? If you were curious about guys you know I would have willingly stepped in…"

"It's not like that Mike you're my friend nothing more…" I stopped and started to wonder why I was defending my self. Then I got angry at him. "I can't believe you right now I tell you that my dad found me in a truck in an awkward position and you don't ask if I'm grounded for life or if I got my ass beat because you're pissed that I decided to hook up with a guy and it wasn't you. Well fuck you Mike and the horse you rode in on."

I turned and walked away from him fighting every urge in my body to slap him across the face. What a dick. He was ok with being my friend as long as no other man could have me. He was ok with hear my sex stories as long as they didn't involve penis. I couldn't believe I was a friend with such a prick.

I was still fuming about Mike when I came up to the English building where Edward was waiting outside his class room. My heart instantly lifted as soon as I saw him. Everything was right in my world when I got to look into Edward's beautiful green eyes. He smiled back and my knees went weak.

"You're alive." He said trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah, barely. I'm grounded indefinitely and my truck got taken away. How bout you?"

"My dad actually surprised me. We all thought he was going to ream me out but he was actually really cool. He told me 'Son you should know better then to get caught doing something like that, you're a Cullen'" We both laughed at his impersonation of his father. "But now my mom wants to meet the girl I'm getting in all this trouble for." He said rather sheepishly not knowing how I would react.

"Oh my god. That's awful I can't meet your parents when they know what we got caught doing…"

"They don't really know though. I told them we were just making out. And even if Charlie tells my dad he would never tell my mom so that's something." He said all hurried trying to make the best of the obviously awkward situation.

"I doubt Charlie would get into the details with your dad. I don't think he could get the words out."

He chuckled as the warning bell rang. "Will you sit with me at lunch today?"

"Sure. I don't really want to be around Mike anyway." I said with out thinking. I knew that statement would get Edward curious and I didn't really know how to tell him what the fight was about.

"What happened?" I guess I wasn't lucky enough for him to over look the statement and the wheels in my heard started turning in attempts to figure out how to tell him.

"Well since I was on lock down all weekend I didn't talk to Mike till today and when I told him how Charlie had caught me… kinda… he got all mad because… of you and…"

"He was mad that you chose a guy and it wasn't him." Edward said with the slightest trace of victory in his voice.

"Yeah something like that."

The second bell rang and I had to get to class.

"See you at lunch."

"Can't wait." He said in almost a whisper as he brushed the back of his fingers against my face. I closed my eyes to enjoy the sensation of him actually touching me and almost got lost in the ecstasy. He pulled his hand away and I opened my eyes. We both gave one last good-bye smile and I headed off to class.

The rest of the day my head was split between freaking out about what had happened and my indefinite grounding and thoughts of Edward. I did sit with Edward and his siblings at lunch and was really excited that we all got along. I knew I would be good friends with Alice and Rosalie. Had the situation been different I would have probably hooked up with them at some point but I was glad to have them as friends. At the end of the day Edward walked me to the furthest point that still invisible to the parking lot. He had insisted on carrying me book back and gave it back to me with a smile. I gave him a quick kiss and headed for the parking lot. There was Charlie in his police cruiser waiting for me.

The drive was as silent as it was this morning. When we got home I wanted to go straight to my room but Charlie stopped me.

"Bella I'd like to talk to you in the living room please."

What could he want now? To tell me that he had decided on the length of my grounding and it was ten years? I walked slowly into the living room and sat on the couch with out saying a word.

"I finally got a hold of your mother today and filled her in on what happened Saturday night. We weren't exactly in agreement about your punishment. She said that this was normal high school stuff and that I shouldn't walk you to the guillotine for it. Now I still think that what you did was very wrong and it hurts me that you took advantage of my trust like you did. But we talked it over and I saw more of where she was coming from and I've decided to change the conditions of your grounding."

My ears perked up. Was I off the hook? I hoped for the best but prepared for the worst.

"You're still grounded technically but there will be a few more leniencies. First you will have you're truck back for school and back. Second you can have your phone back." He handed me the phone that was still in his chair side table. "And you can have friends over in the living room when I'm home. You are not going to have free rein in this house anymore. These are my terms if you can't accept them then we will go back to lock down."

"I think I can handle that, but for how long? When can I do things without having to give you the plan by play all the time?"

"You will have more rights when you earn them."

"I can live with that."

"Alright. Now I just have one more thing I want to ask you about."

Oh god this wasn't good what could he want to know.

"Why are you doing so poorly in Biology?"

"What how did you know about that?"

"Well today before I talked to you mom I talked to all of your teachers. I had every intention of starting a daily relationship with them as part of your grounding. Mr. Molina said that you really don't enjoy his class and you do poorly on the tests."

"I don't know dad I just hate Biology. I can't make myself like it. Mr. Molina hates me and makes everything worse. But if you tell me that doing better in Bio will help me get back some of my freedom I will do it."

"I'm glad you're willing to negotiate with me. Maybe Mr. Molina could get you a tutor or something."

I knew that what I was about to say would probably not help things but I had to give it a shot.

"Well Edward is one of the best students in the class and he is my lab partner…" I looked up then and I knew that Charlie was fighting against his urge to lose it and scream at me again.

"Out of the question that Cullen boy is no good I don't want him anywhere near you."

"Dad he's really not a bad guy…"

"Bella we had a good talk so I don't want to get into this now. So go up to your room and do your home work."

I just nodded and headed upstairs to my room. After everything that had just happened my mind was reeling and I couldn't wait to tell Edward. I knew that we could work something out to see each other more outside of school. It killed me to have to wait till tomorrow to tell him. I spent the next few hours doing nothing in particular until I decided it was time for me to get some homework done. I was going to study Bio till it killed me if it meant Charlie would loosen up the slack a little bit more. I took my books out of my bag and a random piece of paper fell out. I hadn't remembered putting it there so I just had to see what it was.

Bella my love,

I can't wait till tomorrow to see you. I can't be parted from you, it kills me. I will be at your house at 11 pm and I will find some way to see you even if it's just to see you from your window.

See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!

O that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!

Sincerely,

Your Edward.

He was going to be here at 11? What if he gets caught? If Charlie finds him he will freak out worse then anything I have seen yet. I was scared that if he did I would lose the freedoms that I had just won. But at the same time I was so excited. I would get to see Edward.

My heart fluttered at the thought. Edward had such a desperate need to see me that he was going to risk getting caught by my father. I looked at the clock it was 7:30 so I had three and a half hours to get ready. I took a shower and did my hair and put on my cutest pajamas. I decided to actually do my homework while I waited and had most of it done when I heard Charlie go to bed around 10:30. I knew he would be out like a light in a matter of minutes. By five to 11 I sat by my window waiting impatiently. I looked up at the clock and it was now 11:02 and I started to get worried.

Maybe he rethought his plan and decided to not take the risk. I would be so heartbroken if he did. I needed to see him just as much as he apparently wanted to see me.

When I finally looked back out the window there he was in my backyard just smiling up at me. He brought his hand up in a simple wave and I thought my heart stopped beating right in that moment. I waved back before I shot up and went for the door. I opened it as quietly as I possibly could and snuck down the stairs knowing which creaky ones to avoid. When I got to the back door I unlocked and opened it as quietly as I had my bedroom door and it barely made a sound.

When I was finally outside I ran to Edward and jumped into his arms kissing him all over his face.

"I… can't… believe… you risked… everything… to come… see me." I said between kisses.

"Like I said I kills me to be away from you." He said before he kissed me full on the lips.

We stayed like that with me in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist, kissing until we were both out of breath.

When I finally caught mine I spoke. "So I have some good news."

"What is it my love?"

"Charlie talked to my mom and I'm off lock down." He smiled the happiest smile I had ever seen on anyone. "Don't get your hopes to high. All he said was that I could drive myself to and from school and I could have friends over in the living room with supervision."

"Can I come over?"

"Um… no not yet but I'm working on it. He found out I was going bad in Bio so he said that if I brought my grade up I could have more freedom so I figured since we had an exam next week I could do a really kick ass job and maybe arrange an unexplained outing."

"I could tutor you."

"I don't think that's going to work he really doesn't like you. But I could get someone else to and maybe Charlie will start to like that friend and then I can have them help me sneak out to see you. Angela might help even though she probably wouldn't be to hot on the lying part…"

"Alice can help you." My look of confusion pushed him on. "She has Molina for Bio the period after us so she's doing the same stuff and I'm sure Charlie would love her and she wouldn't mind bending the truth to help you see me."

"That's perfect! But do you think she would actually want to do it?"

"She loves you Bella and would love the chance to get to know you better. And she may seem sweet and shy but she knows how to work a lie to get what she wants."

"That would help so much." I kissed him again.

Eventually we made our way to the bench swing in my yard and talked until 1. I told him I had my phone back and he took out his to put in my number and then sent me a text that he wouldn't let me read. I hated to see him leave but we had to go to bed because we did have school tomorrow. We said our good-byes and I snuck back into my house.

The first thing I did when I got back to my room was look at my phone to see what text Edward had sent me said.

Tonight I made a secret oath  
to keep chasing after you  
and I am not going to stop  
whether you like it or not

-Goodnight my love

-------------------

EPOV

I woke that morning with a text from Bella wishing me a good morning and asking me to get to school a few minutes early so we could talk to Alice. I ran to Alice's room and asked her to come with me early to school.

"What are you up to Edward?" She said still half asleep.

"Nothing." I said with a pretend innocent face. "It's for Bella really."

"Fine, I'll go see if Jasper wants to come early too."

With that she went to his room and I went back to mine on the third floor and took the fastest shower known to man and dressed in a flash. I sat in the kitchen waiting for Alice and Jasper. When they finally showed up we went out to my car and headed to school.

When we got there Bella's truck was one of the only four cars in the parking lot. We parked next to her and got out.

"Hey guys." Bella said in a cheery tone.

"Good morning Bella." Alice said with a note of curiosity in her voice. "So Edward said you needed something."

"Yeah well last night Charlie kinda set some new rules on my grounding and said that if I started doing better in Bio I could get more of my privileges back. And Edward said that you are in Mr. Molina's last period Bio class and I was hoping…" Bella spoke rather unsure of her self. She didn't know Alice that well and didn't know how she would react to being asked such a big favor from someone she had barely even spoken to. I knew Alice and she would be more then happy to have a close friend in town and help me out in at the same time.

"I would love to tutor you! We can get to know each other better."

"Well there's a little bit more. You see the plan is that if Charlie really liked you and trusted you then he would let me hang out with you and you could help me kinda figure out how to spend more time with Edward…"

Alice smiled a knowing smile "Got it, you want me to help you trick your dad. I'm surprisingly ok with that. And I'm sure you're dad will love me, parents always do."

"Great!" Bella said energetically now that she knew her plan would work. "So what are you doing after school today? Charlie will be home and we can start studying tonight. There's an exam next week and I really want to do well on it to prove to him that I am a "responsible adult"."

"Sure I can come with you after school and Jasper can pick me up when we're done."

I knew it would all work out we were laying the ground work to spend more time together. And if Charlie liked Alice maybe he would start to think better of the Cullens and rethink his hatred for me. I could only hope.

_____

The week went by and Alice went to Bella's almost every weekday. She said that Bella was making great progress and had high hopes for her on the exam. I cherished every moment I had with Bella at school. We texted constantly and I cursed the fact that her father had taken her internet connection away every time I looked at the webcam on my computer I had fantasies of what Bella and I could do with them.

Finally it was the day of the exam and we sat in our seats waiting for the test to be handed out. I looked at Bella and she looked nerves but confident. I hoped that she did well because I had a plan if Charlie let her out of the house with Alice. We finished the test and Bella still looked confident.

As we walked toward the door after class curiosity got the better of me. "How do you think you did?"

"Great. I knew every question on that test before looking at the choices. Molina's going to think I stole the exam in advance."

As soon as we walked out the door Alice attacked us. "HOW DID YOU DO?" She ran up to us and was practically bouncing with anticipation.

"Great! You really are the best teacher ever I can't thank you enough."

"My pleasure. You know what you have to do in return." She smiled and Bella just rolled her eyes. They had some secret agreement that I didn't know about.

"What exactly do you have to do in return?" I said as I raised an eye brow.

"First time she's allowed out we're going SHOPPING!!!"

That explained everything. From what I had learned of Bella she wasn't really into clothes and hated shopping.

"I don't think so. I have plans for that day when it comes." I said as I put my hand around Bella's waist and drew her to me.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Well then the second time." Alice said in an instant.

"What are you two planning?" Bella was obviously annoyed at being out of the loop, something else I had learned about her the past week.

"Don't worry you'll love it." I said as I kissed her neck. But that didn't sway her. She hated surprises and wasn't going to let up on this one.

________

That night I was hanging out with Jasper while Alice was at Bella's again when I got a text from Bella.

I have the hugest of huge news and I'll tell you if you tell me what you and Alice are planning for my first outing.

-Bella

I'll never tell!

-Edward

Fine I'm to excited to argue. Charlie talked to Molina about my exam. I got and A and Charlie is letting Alice take me out Saturday night!

-Bella

I was glad that Bella wasn't there to witness my overly excited reaction. Jasper just looked at me out of the corner of his eyes like I was a freak.

"Bella aced the test so Charlie is letting Alice take her out Saturday which means I'll get to see her."

He wasn't nearly as excited as I was. "That's cool. Alice told me that you guys were planning like a double date type with us in Port Angeles?"

"Yeah. That's cool right?"

"Yeah sure. I'm not sure I can take more of her hanging out at Bella's." Something in his voice made it clear that he wasn't just talking about the fact that he was away from Alice so much.

"What do you mean?"

He exhaled deeply before speaking. "Well… you're my brother so I don't want to offend you or anything but… doesn't it kinda freak you out that Alice is over there so much… alone with Bella."

"Just say whatever the fuck you're trying to get at." I couldn't believe that the conversation was taking this turn. Two seconds ago I could barely contain my excitement to get to see Bella outside of school and now I just wanted to punch Jasper in the face.

"Dude I don't mean to get you upset it's just… Bella has a past and I know Alice loves me and I don't doubt that but… in the back of my mind I just can't help but think what if." He looked like he had more to say but was unsure if to continue. "I mean it can't be easy for you. What would you do if you and Bella are in the mall one day and this really hot chick walks by and both your heads turn? It would kill you. I mean at least that is how I would feel."

He was right these are the types of things that I didn't allow myself to think about but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew they were there. I hated myself for not trusting her but from the things that I had heard it wasn't like Bella was just a girl that slept with a few chicks over the years. She was a bigger player then I ever was. I wrestled with these ideas all the time. I wouldn't let them out of the back of my head to develop any further but they were there. Jasper had put into words my worst fear and in that moment I hated him for it. I needed to get away from him, from my thoughts, from the pain in my chest that these thoughts caused.

**Author's note… again: Ten points if you can name the lyrics in Edward's goodnight text.**


	4. Ten Fingers

**Author's note: So it's been awhile. I didn't really know where to go with this for a while then a brilliant idea struck me, well at least I think it's brilliant. Anyways here it is.**

**AND ten inconsequential points to lalakawaii for guessing the lyrics in Edwards good night text as The Spill Canvas. Great band you should check them out if you're in an emo mood. And secondly ten more inconsequential points to opal2084 for getting the Kevin Smith reference related to this story. Good one.**

BPOV

Finally it was Saturday evening and Alice had come over to help me get ready. Charlie thought we were going to catch a movie and have some dinner in Port Angeles. Simple enough but I didn't know how close to the truth it was. Alice and Edward had still managed to keep it a secret. I had even asked Jasper at one point to see if he would spill but no luck.

We were in my room where Alice was still trying to convince me to wear three inch heels when her phone rang.

"Edward." Said when she saw the caller ID. "We're leaving as soon as I convince Bella to wear these heels… I'm not trying to convince her to do anything she doesn't want to do… I know Edward you've told me a thousand times I know where we're supposed to be and when. If you don't lay off I'm going to tell her right now what we're up to… that's what I thought. See you in half an hour."

"Alice you ARE trying to convince me to do something I don't want to. I'm not wearing those things I would kill myself with them."

"Gosh! FINE! Wear these then they're only like two inches."

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed the red heels out of her hand. I would still probably injure myself but with the thought of seeing Edward in twenty minutes I just wanted to get out the door. When we had finished getting ready and checking our selves out we went down stairs to leave. We were stopped by Charlie who had made sure to be home the night that I was to go out to make sure that I didn't come home late or with anyone but Alice.

"Well hello Charlie. How do we look?" Alice asked as she came down the stairs in front of me and did a twirl to show off her cute mini dress that I knew if I was wearing Charlie wouldn't have let me out the door.

"You both look very lovely. But aren't you awfully dressed up for dinner and a movie?"

"We just wanted to get dolled up for our girls' night… well that's a lie I wanted to dress Bella up really." She said the last part with a little laugh which to my surprise Charlie returned.

I swear Charlie was putty in her hand. She could probably get him to go to work in some designer suit if she wanted. This was perfect for the current circumstances since she was the one to help my lie to him so I could see Edward.

"So how late are you guys going to be out?" Charlie asked trying his best to be concerned, hard-ass dad.

"Well it's 6 now we'll get to Port Angeles at 6:30. Dinner till movie starts at 8:10. The movie is 1 hour and 53 minutes. So with 15 minutes of previews we should be out of there about 10:20 and back here about 10:50 and I'll be back home all alone at like 11."

"All alone?" Charlie asked inquisitively. He took the bait. I didn't know what she was baiting for but I knew that she wouldn't be going home to an empty house because I knew her whole family was there. I tried to just go along with what ever she said next.

"Well my Dad had a last minute conference in Chicago so he took the whole family for like a mini vacation. And I stayed behind so that I could go out with Bella. It's no big deal."

"Well now I know how safe this town is because I'm the one responsible for keeping it that way but I don't know that I'm that comfortable with the idea of you all alone in that big house out there in the woods. How bout you spend the night here? That'll save you from having to drive by yourself late at night home too."

"Dad that's a great idea but all I have is my single small bed and the couch isn't that comfortable and I could feel bad about making Alice sleep on the floor. Can't I just stay at her house? I mean she lives between here and Port Angeles anyway so it would cut our driving time after the movie."

He thought very hard for a moment. I could tell that the pre-party Charlie was fighting with the post-party Charlie as to the pros and cons of my proposal.

"You're brother is out of town right?" He didn't have to specify which brother he was talking about.

"Yep. They're aren't due back till about 9 tomorrow night." She gave him the most confident smile with out the slightest hint of lying in her eyes.

I was impressed. You don't get to be the biggest lesbian tramp in town with out knowing how to throw a lie at your dad but this girl put me to shame. Part of me started to think that this whole thing was a set up for ME and that Edward was actually out of town.

"I guess. But I want you back early tomorrow so we can clean out the attic."

I rolled my eyes because I knew that was what he was expecting. We then left but not before we both gave him a hug.

I was starting to get worried about Alice's relationship with my dad. He was always smiling when she was around. And he had been single for a long time… EW Bella stop it she's your best friend and that's your DAD.

I waited until we were a good distance away from my house before curiosity got the better of me.

"What was that? I know for a fact that none of your family is in Chicago." I asked.

"Well actually Carlisle and Esme are, there really was a last minute conference." Alice said rather matter-of-factly.

"Why did you do all that what if he said no?"

"The worst he could have said was no and then we would have been no worse off. I just had to try."

After a good laugh I spoke again. "You have my dad wrapped around your finger. I swear he loves you more then me."

"Well I can't lie I did have my own motives." I looked at her with questioning eyes. "Edwards not the only one in the family that gets speeding tickets."

We laughed again and continued chatting aimlessly and, I'll admit it, singing some Backstreet Boys until we pulled in front of a familiar restaurant in Port Angeles. The Black North, a place I had been many times and brought many dates in the past. We got out and were almost to the door when I heard the voice that my heart had been aching to hear since I had left school Friday.

"You look beautiful."

I turned to face him with a sly smirk on my face. "Oh this old thing?"

He came over to me and kissed my softly on the lips. At that moment I didn't care about the lip gloss that Alice had spent five minutes applying I just wanted to kiss him with all the longing I had felt since Friday and every other moment I wasn't with him. He pulled away before I actually got my wish. And I could help but laugh before brushing off the lip gloss that I had left on his lips.

"Thanks." He said as he smiled at me and looked so deep in my eyes that if it had been anyone but Edward I would have looked away. "Shall we?"

He gestured toward the door and held his arm out for me to take. We made our way inside and up to the hostess podium and were quickly escorted our table as soon as he said the name of the reservation was Cullen.

We sat at the table looking over the menu for only a few minutes when our waitress came to the table. My face went from the biggest smile I had ever worn to pure shock as my eyes shifted to look at her. It was Danielle. A girl I had briefly been with during a very short experiment with older women. To say that she had broken my heart was an over statement because I never really let her get that close but it was probably the closest I had ever gotten. I tried to hide my shock so that no one would notice.

"Well hey there Bella. How have you been?" She said with her usual confident smile.

"Hey I'm good. I didn't know you worked here." I said trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Yeah this is like my second week. But I haven't seen you in forever, you look good." I couldn't believe that she was really trying to hit on my while I was so obviously in the company of someone else. I finally looked away from her and noticed three pairs of eyes looking at me questioningly.

"This is my old friend Danielle. Danielle this is Alice, Jasper, and… er… Edward." My voice betrayed me and cracked as I said his name. I was sure that my cheeks were the deepest shade of red possible.

"Her boyfriend Edward." He said as he reached in front of me to shake her hand. I couldn't believe he got so possessive. This was going to be bad.

"Boyfriend… I see." She said not taking her eyes off of me but I fought to keep my gaze on anything but her. "Well what can I get you guys to drink?"

EPOV

This was possibly the most awkward situation I have ever been in my entire life. Here was this waitress flirting with my girlfriend. She was dressed in the usual formal attire of black pants, vest and tie with a white button down. Something about her told me that this conventionally male clothing was not something new to her. Even in her work outfit you could tell that she was what one might call butch.

Her presences had obviously made Bella uncomfortable. And I knew the perfect dinner that I had planned would be ruined. The entire meal was spent in conversation that was merely an attempt to cover up the awkward moments when the waitress came to our table. I swear she came over more often then a waitress should and when ever she did I felt the need to make some sort of statement or gesture of claim on Bella. When the check finally came I sent an internal minute deciding on whether or not to leave my normal generous tip or none at all. I decided to be the bigger person and left the standard 15%. We finally made our way to the door I tried my very hardest to act nonchalant. When we got outside we found it was pouring out. Damn.

"Well this ruins the second half of the evening I had planned." I said with a big ol' fake smile on my face.

I don't know if Bella bought it or if she was just humoring me but she responded with a cheer voice. "What did you have planned?"

"We were going to go for a walk on this beach I found and sit under the stars." I started becoming more relaxed as I thought about holding my Bella under the stars and kissing her.

"I would have loved that." She said with a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jasper spoke next. "Well what now? Do you guys want to do something together?"

"Well we could always go to the house and hang out." Alice chimed in.

"Sounds good that gives us a few hours till you have to take Bella home." Bella and Alice smiled like they knew something that I didn't and curiosity got the better of me. "What?"

"Before we tell you I need to hear you say that I am your favorite sister ever and you love me more then your piano."

My eyes went to Bella and I knew they showed my depth of my confusion.

"Alice told Charlie that you guys were all out of town and he agreed to let me spend the night."

"Bella! You ruined my plan." Alice cried out.

I couldn't help myself but to turn to Alice and say "You are my favorite sister ever and I love you more then my piano."

Alice took her arm from around Jasper's waist and started clapping her hands and jumping up and down a little bit.

"Alright well how bout Bella drives with me and we'll meet you guys back at the house?"

Alice and Jasper agreed and we said our momentary good-byes and went our separate ways.

I held Bella's door for her and then got into the car. We drove hand in hand for a long while in a comfortable silence. Bella was the first to speak.

"I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know she worked there. It wasn't anything it was like forever ago and it meant nothing…" I broke her ramble with a finger over her lips.

"It's fine I understand. The situation could have been reversed if all my exs weren't in Alaska." I was trying to reassure her but I really didn't want to talk about this anymore.

It killed me to have to encounter her ex girlfriend. I tried to calm my internal battle by telling myself that it wasn't fair of me. She had exs and so did I. But her exs were girls just like mine were. That thought disturbed me like none other. I spent the rest of the ride covering up my true feelings and throwing her all the smiles I could manage. She obviously bought it because she babbled on about random things completely unrelated exs or sex or Danielle the whole ride to my house.

When we got there I saw that we had beaten Alice and Jasper. We didn't wait for them just went inside to find Rose and Emmett in the kitchen. Emmett was eating, as usual, and Rose was on a stool looking through one of her and Alice's many fashion magazines.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emmett said with a mouth full of Lucky Charms.

"With a little brilliant truth bending preformed by your sister I'm spending the night." Bella said with obvious excitement in her voice.

"Sweet. Wanna hang out before you guys go upstairs and do the dirty dirty?" This response was rewarded with a full force smack on the back of the head from Rose.

Before we could answer Jasper and Alice came through the door.

"Hey guys! SO I was thinking in the car I think that since the 'rents'" she used finger quotes and everything. "are gone how bout we have some good old fashion teenage fun and play a game of ten fingers?"

God no. That was the last thing I ever needed was to hear Bella's sorted past.

"I don't think so." I said still playing it cool.

"What's ten fingers?" Bella asked curiously.

A sly smile came over Emmett's face. "Well it's a drinking game where everyone takes turns saying 'never have I ever…' and you fill in something they've never done and if anyone has done it they drink and put down a finger. The person who puts down ten fingers first losses, well wins because it means they've had some good times."

"That sounds fun Edward let's play!" She threw in a pouted lip to try to convince me.

"I don't want to know what my siblings have and haven't done. I know most of it anyway."

"But I want to. This would be a great way for us to get to know each other. Plus a little underage drinking never hurt anyone."

"Yeah until you get caught in a truck with you fingers in some chicks cooch by her FATHER." Emmett was again rewarded with another smack on the head from Rose, who then threw a look of confusion from Alice to me. I hadn't told my sisters that particular detail from the night of the party. You can always count on Emmett to not keep a secret.

Bella blushed such an adorable shade of red I couldn't resist. "Fine! ONE game."

Emmett ran upstairs to grab a few bottles from his stash and we made our way to the den in the basement and sat in a circle. When the drink were made and passed out, Jack and Coke, it was someone's turn to start.

"I say guest of the house goes first." Emmett announced.

"Oh me sure um… never have I ever… swam in the Atlantic Ocean?"

That was innocent enough I think I should be able to make it thought this just fine. And with the alcohol I was bound to consume I would loosen up for later. Alice, Rose and I took a drink and put a finger down. It was now Emmett's turn.

"Ok now we've only got ten fingers so no more lame questions." Bella stuck out her tongue playfully and he continued. "Never have I ever had sex in the backseat of a car."

Bella blushed and took a sip, as did Jasper and Alice and Rose and I. They all put a finger down.

"I can't believe you've never done that baby we'll have to try it out sometime." Rose said while she played with Emmett's hair.

"Be back in a sec!" Emmett shot up but Rose pulled him back down.

"Not now you walking boner." Rose said teasingly.

"That's how long it would take there Em? A second?" Jasper threw in and we all laughed and Emmett shot him a death glare.

This wasn't going as bad as I thought it would. I can do this. I was "beating" Bella by a finger this would be ok.

Next was Rose's turn. "Never have I ever… done the big a… ANAL!"

We all looked around to each other inquisitively and all yelled when Alice and Jasper took sips of their drinks with embarrassed looks on their face.

"Hey don't knock it till you try it!" Alice said back with a laugh.

Emmett snacked his arms around Rose's waist and brought her closer to him. "Yeah babe."

Rose instantly threw a palm up in his face. "Don't even think about it."

We all laughed at their exchange.

Next was Jasper's turn. "Never have I ever gotten so drunk I threw up on myself."

This time Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Bella drank and put a finger down. When Bella noticed I hadn't drank she looked at my skeptically.

"Hey I know how to hold my liquor." She rolled her eyes at me and Emmett threw a pillow at me.

Alice's turn. "Never have I ever seen a girl other then myself completely naked."

This time everyone excluding Rose drank. I couldn't help but watch as Bella took her sip with an indifferent look on her face. Like it was no big deal that she had probably seen more naked girls then I had. Stop it Edward stop thinking like that. You're ok with her sexual history remember. I was glad that the extra strong drink Emmett and Jasper had made was starting to get to me it was helping me relax… or so I told myself.

"Edward it's your turn." Bella said to bring me out of my own head.

"Oh sorry. Um… never have I ever TAKEN a body shot."

Bella, Emmett and Jasper all drank.

"Never? Really? Well I'll just have to help you with that some time." Bella said to me with a seductive smile.

I tried to return the smile but all I could picture was Bella with her head in some girl's cleavage retrieving a shot glass and I was back to being pissed at my self for being pissed that her again. My own question had gotten my pissed off what was wrong with me? I tried to get back into the game.

"Never have I ever… given a blow job." Bella said with a smile, still oblivious to my internal struggle.

"Oh please." Rose said before her and Alice took their drinks.

"Were you about to take a drink Emmett you freak." Jasper said in an attempt to get Emmett going.

"No you dumbass." He said punching Jasper's leg so hard that Alice almost fell off his lap.

Their exchange was lost on me. All I could think was 'Of course she's never given a blow job she has only fucked chicks'. The anger that was boiling in me became harder and harder to keep in check.

"Emmett's turn!" Alice said overly cheery for even her. Obviously mine wasn't the only drink that was strong. We were all at least half finished with our drinks.

"Ok… never have I ever… eaten out more then five chicks."

This time only Bella drank. Emmett slapped her on the back and she just gave him a coy smile.

"Ok my turn… I'm gonna get you back Bella for the blow job one. Um… never have I ever been with two chicks." Rose said hopefully getting out some more of Bella's dirty secrets.

Bella of course drank again and smiled. This was so fucked up. They were all sitting here trying to get me pissed off I just knew it. They had to know that this would piss me off, to sit here and hear about all of Bella's female conquests. I was near the point of boiling over with anger but kept whatever trace of a smile I could manage. It was Jasper's turn and I knew that he had to know this was killing me and wouldn't say anything that would make the situation worse.

"Never have I ever been with three chicks?"

Bella blushed a little and drank again. That was it. I was done.

"Alright we got it Bella's been with a ton of chicks. GET OVER IT." Everyone just stopped and looked at me.

"Excuse me?" Bella said with a look of confusion on her face.

"You guys are assholes sitting her picking on Bella, bringing out all her shit. We know she used to fuck girls grow up and move on."

"What the hell is your problem? This is just a game. They aren't making me uncomfortable. We're just having fun. Chill out."

"No Bell I won't let them sit here and make things awkward for you."

"Dude we weren't trying to make her uncomfortable or anything…" Jasper spoke in an apparent attempt to get me to calm down.

"No it's ok Jasper Edward is clearly dealing with his own shit over here. What is it Edward you aren't comfortable with the fact that until you I have only been with girls? Does that disgust you? Are you the one that is uncomfortable with it not any of us." Her tone was accusatory and I could tell she was getting annoyed but I didn't care all I saw was red.

"Are you asking me if it bothers me that you've probably been with more girls then me, Jasper and Emmett combined then the answer is no I'm completely fucking fine with that."

"Fuck you Edward. I'm not going to sit here and lie about who I am…"

"Oh that's who you are the girl that can get more pussy then Hugh Heffner?"

"Is that what you think of me that I'm just one walking hormone that just fucks chick after chick and has no heart just uses all these poor girls and then throws them out when I'm done with them." We were screaming at each other now in a competition to see who could be louder.

"Well isn't that who you are? There's half the girls at school and the waitress and the restaurant who else? Is it a shorter to list the girls in Washington that you haven't been with?"

She jumped up and pointed her finger at me.

"Listen here Edward Cullen. I have a past and I don't make excuses for that. Those were my decisions and I don't regret any of them. And I'm fucking sick of how selfish you are in this relationship. Oh poor Edward the girl of my dreams is gay boohoo. I finally got the girl but now I'm pissed because she has been with more girls then ten frat guys, or so I think. I REFUSE to allow anyone, ANYONE call me or make me feel like a slut. And I will NOT take it from someone who supposedly loves me."

"How is the person that loves you supposed to take you to meet his parents when he knows you've been around the block more then the mailman?"

The look of shock that came over her face was worse then if I had just stabbed her in the chest. We just stood there letting my words sink in. Before I knew that was happening Bella lunged at me. She was beating her fists as hard as she could against any part of my body she could reach. I just threw my hands over my head to protect my self. When the hitting stopped I looked up to see Jasper, Alice and Rosalie carrying a still fighting Bella away.

"FUCK YOU, YOU SELF RIGHTEOUS PRICK. HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. YOU DON'T KNOW ME. YOU CAN'T SAY SHIT ABOUT MY LIFE. FUCK YOU."

When she was gone I just sank into the couch behind me my head reeling.

"Dude." Emmett said with total disbelief in his voice.


	5. Chocolate Covered Him

**Author's notes: Sorry this has taken so long. School just started and I've been busy. I really hope you like it because again I really enjoyed writing it. And as always if you have any suggestions just let me know I will work with it if I can. **

**I would now like to take this opportunity to thank my impromptu beta ohthosecullenboys. Luv ya like a fat kid love cake.**

TEN YEARS LATER.

EPOV

"Dr. Cullen I got your notes on the Malley case. And I just wanted to ask you permission to use the case as an example for a seminar I'm attending in a few weeks. I will of course be taking as much credit for it as possible and mentioning your name as little as possible." He ended with a little chuckle. I knew he was kidding. He always kidded like this. He felt the best way to be chief of surgery was to be on joking terms with everyone, especially with me since he had know my father from the short time he had spent at Forks hospital a few miles away ten years ago.

"That's fine. It was an interesting case. I'm glad it worked out well. I pulled a lot of that out of my ass really." We both laughed again.

"Don't be so modest you are a great talent. But I refuse to see my most promising surgeon run him self to death. My schedule shows that you were supposed to have today off and that you should have left five hours ago. Now as your boss I'm telling you to leave or you're fired." Again we laughed at his empty threat.

"I guess you're right. This paper work isn't going anywhere." I started getting my stuff together off the conference table but Dr. Smalls didn't move and I could tell he wanted to talk about something that made him uncomfortable.

"Listen Edward I really do appreciate all the things you do around here, and all the time you spend here but I worry about you. You don't have family around; you're rather new to the area so you don't have many friends." He paused for a moment. I knew that what he was about to say wasn't something that I had expressly stated as off limits but I knew I had given the all the signs that it wasn't something that I had wanted to talk about. "You don't have a woman in your life and I just worry that it's all about work for you. But you need to take some time to find what makes work as a doctor worth it."

I had had a lot of time in life to learn how to reply to this inquiry, every member of my family at some point in the last few years has said the same thing. What was I working for? What were all my longs hours for?

"I appreciate your concern and… I guess you're right. I need to take sometime for me. It was just really easy to dive into work when I was a new guy in town. I'm going to take a sometime off in a few weeks I promise."

He smiled and seemed satisfied with my answer so he left me to finish packing up my things. Once I had put away all my paper work and changed out of my scrubs I was out the door. I drove home and decided to run errands for the day. It was still early so I thought I'd hit up my favorite coffee shop for a quick pick me up.

I stepped out my door and found another rainy day in Seattle, nothing new but today it was just getting to me. Its days like this that made me wonder why I had chosen to take the Seattle Memorial job instead of the job at Manhattan Hospital. I knew why, her. I tried hard not to think about her much but after my conversation with Dr. Small today it crept to the front of my mind. I had never told anyone this small influence in my strange decision last year but I figured that Alice had suspicions. I made my way to the coffeehouse trying to think of anything but her. When I had finally gotten my coffee and taken a seat at a table I opened my paper to see how some of my investments were going.

"Daddy, daddy!"

Before I knew what had happened there was a small girl hugging my leg. She had her cheek pressed into my thigh so I couldn't really see her face but she had the most adorable brown curls. I could tell that she was about three. I looked up to see a woman with familiar brown hair.

"I am SO sorry. It's a phase she's going…" The women said while she was removing the girl from my leg. She had stopped her explanation when she finally lifted her eyes to mine.

I shot up from my seat to stand in front of her. In that moment I found my self falling into those very familiar brown pools. A fall I hadn't taken in a long time but in a decade it had not lost its intensity. I wouldn't even allow myself to blink in fear that if I did she would disappear so I just stared.

"Edward." Bella said barely above a whisper. In that moment I knew it was real. I took a second longer then probably socially acceptable to respond.

"Bella, how… how are you?"

"Um good I just moved back to Washington last month. How about you?" She gave me a weak smile that I knew meant she was uncomfortable.

"Good. I'm at Seattle Memorial."

"Oh DOCTOR Cullen I'm assuming?"

"Well those of us that didn't try and flirt our way out of every Bio lab actually took that information on to college and med school." I was happy that we could at least have some of the little banter like we used to have all those years ago. "How bout you? How are you bringing home the bacon these days?"

"I'm a secretary at a publishing company. But I'm doing the night school thing."

At that moment I looked down to finally get a good look at the little girl that had attacked my leg. On further inspection I found that this little girl was like a mini Bella from the hair to those eyes.

"Momma, is this daddy?"

Bella again looked a little embarrassed. "No honey this is Edward an old friend of Mommy's. Edward this is Emma." She turned to me obviously feeling the need to explain. "She's just going through a phase. Her dad's been gone since she was born and now she likes to run around and ask if every guy is her father."

Her words didn't nearly explain a clearly difficult situation but they made me feel instant relief and yearning. Relief because I knew that most likely she was single. And yearning to know the rest of the story; all of her story, everything that had happened in the last ten years. I was again over come with the desire to know everything about Bella. It was like I was 17 again and back in Biology with this mysterious girl that intrigued me more then any other person I had ever met.

She spoke again in hopes to counter the awkward situation. "Well we have to be going; it was good to see you."

I panicked. I couldn't just let her out of my life again I wouldn't let that happen. "It was really nice to see you again too. Maybe we could get together sometime, for old time sake."

I could tell she was thinking about it. "Sure… that would be nice. Let me get your number and I will call you sometime."

She took out her phone and I gave her my number. I wish she had given me her number because then things would be on my terms. I would have called her that night and not relented until we made plans and I could see her again. But I knew that I wasn't exactly in the position to bargain seeing as how the last time we had really spoken she was using the F word more then any other.

We said our good-byes with a hand shake and a quick pat on Emma's heard to which she responded with a tight hug around my leg. We laughed and Bella picked up the girl and was out the door with my just standing there.

I couldn't believe what had just happened I sat back into my chair in astonishment. She had just waltzed back in my life via a three year old. I was a teenager again. I had just given a girl my number and could wait for her to call.

BPOV

I tried my best not to run out of the coffee shop. I was in a daze that stayed with me for the whole day. I went through the motions of my day but I wasn't there. My mind was far off. When I finally got home, had dinner and put Emma to bed my mind finally had the freedom to think about what it had been flurrying around all day. Edward.

Of course I thought about that night at his parent's house when he had said all of those hurtful things but I had come to terms with that a few years ago when I had suffered a greater heartache after a split from a three year lover. I knew that we were young when it happened and that he was dealing with things that he had never felt before. I always thought there would be time to work things out. After a while I had started to forgive him. Then I decided that I would talk to him the next day, forgive him, and work things out. But that next day Alice found me to tell me that after the school year was over in a few weeks they would all be leaving. Carlisle had gotten a great job offer in Boston and he had to be there as soon as possible.

That was when things had gotten bad. When Edward had left I still hadn't spoken to him since that night and couldn't bring myself to do so before he left. I thought that if he left I would just be able to put my life back together in time. But it never happened. Everything in Forks reminded me of him. I never got away from that feeling. I didn't realize that just having him around filled a whole in my heart that I didn't know I had. I lived with that hole for many years trying to fill it with sex, drugs for awhile, then relationship after relationship. Men and woman, I tried them both, even tried dating a transgender for a little while when I was 19.

No one ever came close to filling the hole. I thought I was close with Karen but that turned out to be the biggest heartache of them all. I tried to push the thoughts of Karen out of my head I could only wrap my head around one lost love at a time.

I went to bed that night still wrestling with thoughts of Edward and the phone number that I had looked at in my phone probably fifty times that day. I fell into a restless sleep that night and when I woke up I had to do a double take because I thought I saw Edward sleeping next to me. This was going to be a long day.

EPOV

For the first time in a very long time I was happy when I woke up. I thought that I would be stressed out until Bella would call but it was quite the opposite. It made my days better hoping that today would be the day that Bella would call. At night I would go to bed hoping that tomorrow would be the day that Bella called. It was a happy time waiting for that call. I had waited ten years what was a few more days.

By Friday night I was sitting in my kitchen trying to decide what to make myself for dinner when my phone rang. I was expecting a call from Jasper so I didn't look at the ID before answering.

"Sup man?"

"Edward? This is Bella."

My heart dropped. I had been waiting for this moment for four days and it had snuck up on me.

"Oh hey Bella."

"Am in interrupting something? You sounded like you were expecting someone." She said rather sheepishly.

"No no. I mean yes I was waiting for a call from Jasper but it's not important."

"Oh how is he? Are him and Alice still together?"

"He's doing well. He's a surgeon at Boston General. He and Alice got married six years ago. And they have three year old twins"

"Oh that's good." There was a momentary awkward silence. "So my friend Vanessa told me that I need a night to myself so she insisted on taking Emma for the night and I was just sitting around doing nothing and I thought it would be a great night to catch up. So I was wondering if you wanted to do a late dinner."

If hearing her voice for the first time had stopped my heart, this question sent it into over drive.

I counted to three so that my answer didn't come out to eager. "Yeah sure that sounds good. I know this great little Italian place called DiCello's on fifth and Washington. Do you want to meet there in thirty minutes?"

"Sounds good. I'm starving. I'll see you then."

I hung up the phone and knew that I only had about fifteen minutes before I had to leave. The restaurant was a few blocks away. I ran to my bathroom and took the quickest shower known to man and decided that my five o'clock shadow would have to do because an attempt at a quick shave might end up more dangerous then it was worth. I dressed in black slacks and a dark burgundy button down and a tailored black suit jacket.

I was out there door and to the restaurant with five minutes to spare. When I found there would be a fifteen minute wait I was directed to the bar where I would wait for Bella. I sat waiting for ten minutes and started to get nerves that she had some how rethought her attendance. I was deep in thought about the possibility that she wasn't going to show when I looked and saw her sweeping into the bar.

Our eyes met and big smile spread across her face. I couldn't help but loose control of my breath as my eyes wonder down her body at what she was wearing. She had on the classy black dress with a plunging neck line and that was mirrored on the back. The skirt part of her dress flowed in the most suggestive way as she started toward me. The looked was completed with s string of pearls at her neck and simple pair of black peep toe pumps.

"Bella you look… amazing." I tried to speak as coolly as possible but I could tell she heard my breath catch as I spoke and her cheeks showed her embarrassment.

"This old thing?" She giggled slightly. "To be honest I've had it on my closet for years I've just never had a chance to wear it, tonight seemed like a good excuse."

"Well I'm honored that my company warranted the opportunity."

"To be honest I'm glad it still fits. Mommy duty doesn't really allow for time to be conscience about your diet and how you look." She smiled sheepishly, obviously reprimanding her self for bring attention to her body.

Ten different compliments came to mind that I could have said to flatter her about her body but I refrained because she clearly wasn't fishing for a compliment. I simply replied with a smile.

After a few more minutes of small talk the hostess came into the bar. "Dr. Cullen your table is ready."

I stood and offered my arm which Bella gladly took. We made our way to the table and I held the chair out for her. She smirked at me before sitting.

"Who says chivalry's dead?" Bella said as I walk to my seat across the table.

"No one that's ever been out with Edward Cullen." As soon as I said it I mentally kicked myself. I was laying on the get laid charm. I couldn't do that with Bella. We had history and I didn't want her to think that sex was what I was after. Granted I wanted that but that wasn't all I was after. I was pulled out of my internal monologue when Bella spoke.

"I think Charlie would disagree with that." She said with a smirk.

"Oh please let's not relive the most embarrassing moment of my life." We both erupted with laughter. "You know until that night I was always a parental favorite."

"Please tell me that my father hasn't ruined your ability to charm parents."

"Not many bring 'em home to mom and dad opportunities since then."

Before Bella could react the waiter had arrived to take out order. I ordered a bottle of their best Chianti and fried ravioli for an appetizer. We then ordered or respective entries and I had to laugh at Bella's choice, Fettuccini Alfredo. That was so Bella, simple.

"So mentioned that you were in night school; what are you studying?"

"Technically I'm going for business but I'm taking a bunch of English classes."

"What are you planning on doing with it?"

"Just trying to get a better job to be honest, something about motherhood puts a rest to chasing after dream jobs. I'm just trying to better Emma's situation."

"What is this dream job you have given up on?"

"Honestly? I would love you write fiction. I've always loved to write and I guess my dream would be to be able to work from home and just write and be a mom." She stared down at hands as a little smile crept across her face. "Wow I haven't really thought about that in awhile and haven't ever told anyone."

"I'm glad you shared it with me."

The blood returned to her cheeks and I could tell she was eager to change the subject. I wasn't going to oblige her I was just enjoying the sight of her blushing.

"So, what about you? Why doctor?"

"Well I've always loved biology and I love the idea of helping people and then there's always Carlisle; he was more then thrilled when I told him I was going pre-med."

"That's great if it's what makes you happy." We just smiled at each other. I really had no response for her caring words. "So anything else in life make you happy? Any future Mrs. Cullen in the works?" She said with a bat of her eye lashes.

I couldn't help but laugh. If only she knew. "No after four years of a 4.0 in undergrad and then four years of med school and then internship. No time."

"Oh please Edward. I saw Grey's Anatomy back in the day those people all had time for love."

"You do realize that show was fiction and not real life right?" I asked in a mocking tone with a grin.

We were again saved by the waiter returning with the wine and appetizer. After the wine was poured and we tasted the food we shared another awkward silence.

"So what about you Ms. Swan is there someone making you happy these days?" I tried to be as nonchalant as possible but I was burning for the answer that couldn't come fast enough. I knew that whatever she said would either be cause for relief or scheming to win her back at any cost.

"No. My life is pretty much about Emma these days."

"Must be hard raising her on your own."

"Yeah but you do what cha gotta do. I love her more then anything and I wouldn't change a thing."

I took a deep breath as my curiosity bubbled up out of me. "Can I ask about…" I hesitated. I knew this question was probably prying into something very personal. Not many women are single mothers of a three year old with out there being a story. Before I could gather myself she interjected.

"Just ask what you want to ask Edward." She said with a little bit of a sigh. She knew what I wanted to know but wasn't going to give it to me.

"Where's Emma's father?"

"Left, didn't know about her."

BPOV

Why did I just lie? What would I get out of lying to Edward? How hard would it have been to say my partner Karen and I decided to start a family and she bailed three months into it? I just couldn't bring myself to admit it. I don't know why but I just couldn't so I lied. The seventeen year old me was screaming not to let him in again. I knew that he would get all apologetic and throw a pity party. And I just couldn't take that from him.

Dinner continued with small talk, a little banter and the occasional flirting. By time we were looking over the desert menu the bottle and a half of Chianti had definitely taken its effect. I could tell he was feeling good too because his body had relaxed and he had a stupid smile on his face.

"The tiramisu is good." He said while eyeing the menu.

"I wonder if they have chocolate covered strawberries here." I said casually.

I looked up when he said nothing and he was just staring at me with a raised eyebrow. I keep composer as cool as if I had just asked the time. I knew at this point he was teetering between dirty thoughts and assuming he had misunderstood me. I decided I needed to convince him that what I really wanted was chocolate covered him.

"They probably do to-go right?" I looked at him with the most innocent face as I bit my lip seductively.

"WAITER!" Edward threw his hand up and yelled a little too loud for the surroundings and was granted some unpleasant looks.

When the waiter came over Edward asked for the strawberries to go and the check. He emphasized the need for speed and casually handed the waiter what I could have sworn was a fifty. As the waiter left I returned my eyes to his face to give him the best seductive smile I could manage. I held the stare only for a second before picking up my wine glass and swirling the last of its contents around.

As we waited my mind started to wander. The smallest bit of my mind that was still sober was asking what I was doing in a very motherly tone. But it seemed like a whisper compared to the majority of my brain that was saying "GIRL YOU GET YOURS." In the end I gave my self a little nod as the louder voice won the debate.

Before I knew it we were up from the table and out the door of the restaurant to-go container in hand.

"Do you live far or do we need to get a cab." I said as I my eyes traveled from his emerald gaze to where my finger was making its way from his pecks to his belt buckle.

He got my drift loud and clear was he quickly grabbed my elbow and turned me around and started walking me quickly away from the restaurant. After we had walked a few blocks he turned sharply to the front door of what I was assuming was his building. He finally let go of my arm and turned away from me toward the door while searching his pocket for his keys.

It was an unseasonably cool night and my exposed arms had goose bumps. The cool air wasn't just affecting my skin; it was also starting to counter the effects of the wine.

Could I really do this? Just go up there and fucking him and leave tomorrow? Sure I could I'd done this a thousand times. Sex nothing more. It had been so long since I had had sex. And here standing before me fumbling with his keys was the sexiest man on the planet and he wanted me. I giggled at his lack of coordination due to horniness and noticed something on the pointer finger of his left hand. It had a cut on it that I knew he got when he was ten. I laughed a little louder as remembered the story behind the cut. Jasper had told him that plastic scissors couldn't cut through skin and Edward had believe him and ended up causing a cut so deep he needed stitches and was left with a scare. He had told me that story the night he had come to my back yard at 11 o'clock.

SHIT. What am I doing? I can't do this. This is Edward. The first person that I had ever let into my heart and he had broken it. Yes he had broken my heart and now I was about to just jump into bed with him like he hadn't damaged me. What the fuck are you thinking Bella?

"Are you coming?" Edward brought me out of my thoughts. All the lust in his face and eyes left as he took in my apparently confused face.

"I can't do this." And with that I turned and ran as fast as my heels would allow down the street leaving Edward speechless at his front door.


	6. This just isn't working

**Author's note: Just for the record all of the medical information in here is stuff that I learned from Grey's or ER so don't crucify me for anything I said that was wrong. And I just have to mention that one injury sustained in this story is one that I actually sustained as a child. As always any suggestions would be greatly appreciated and taken under consideration.**

**Thanks again to ohthosecullenboys for her beta reading. And if you haven't checked out her stories I highly recommend them.**

EPOV

"Fuck." Was all I could breathe out at what had just happened.

In my sobering but still slightly drunk state all the different contrasting ideas in my head were too confusing to listen to one and do as it said. Part of me was saying to run after her. Part of me was saying fuck that cock tease bitch. My internal debate caused me to just stand at the front door of my building looking down the street where Bella had run off. It was probably five minutes before I just turned around and made my way up to my apartment. I didn't know what to do so I just went into my room and changed out of my dress clothes and into a comfy pair of pj pants. I should probably see if she's ok.

-Are you ok Bella?

I guess drinking and bad decisions go hand and hand. What a college revelation to have at the age of 27. Had I really thought that I could bring Bella back to my apartment and fuck her like she was some slutty nurse from the hospital? Granted I knew very little of the day to day about Bella but I knew enough about her to know that she was too special to treat that way. Mental note, less drinking if we meet up in the future.

She never did text me back that night and I figured that either she had called me from a landline or she just didn't want to talk. I fell asleep thinking about the nights events. I cursed myself for certain aspects of the evening where I had fucked up but then smiled at a few memories of our fun banter. I fell into a restless sleep and awoke at five am by my fucking alarm clock. Of course my first thought was that hopefully last night had been a dream but reality quickly sunk in. I got up and was out the door for work in a half hour.

Today was a less then profound day. Surgery, paper work, post op checks, pre ob prep, surgery, nap, lunch. I was enjoying my lunch in solitude as usual when Dr. Smalls came and sat at my table.

"Dr. Cullen how are you today?" His smile was too wide, he wanted something.

"What do you need Dr. Smalls?" I kept my voice light as I called out his front. I was confident that I had read his approach accurately but I didn't want to give him attitude he was my boss after all.

"Am I that transparent?" We both laughed as I nodded. "My wife tells me that all the time. Anyways, they really need help in the ER and as it happens you are the surgeon with the least seniority on right now so…" I knew that there were other doctors on duty that he hated more then me but there are rather strict traditions on seniority with surgeons.

"Its fine I'm glad to help out."

He gave a thankful smile and left me to finish my lunch. Ten minutes later I was down in the ER and being handed five binders for patients I needed to see. After a hectic two hours I was standing at the nurses station finishing up some notes when I looked up and was met with the a pair of brown eyes.

"Well Dr. Cullen to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Chief said you guys were short and crowded so he sent me down to help." Dr. Angela Weber had become one of my favorite doctors in the whole hospital. She had as much passion for the ER as I did for surgery and we could talk and interact with out me feeling like she was undressing me with her eyes. There was never any sexual tension between us but after last night I started to feel that relationships that started based on sexual tension were doomed.

"Well that is very nice of you." She grabbed another binder and looked it over. "You wouldn't want to take this one for me would you?" I gave her a questioning look. "This would be like my fourth 'little girl fell down and broke a bone' today and I've been here for 36 hours and I need something to stimulate by brain."

I smiled at her honesty. "Sure. Kids love me anyway."

"I can tell. Thanks I owe you one." She grabbed another binder and started walking away.

"Dr. Weber." I didn't remember making the conscience decision to speak it just came out.

She turned to me and gave me a sweet smile.

"I had something that I wanted to ask you."

"Yes Dr. Cullen?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner sometime. We always interact on such a professional level and I would really like the chance to get to know you personally." I gave her the crooked smile that I had received so many compliments on.

Before she could responded we turned at the sound of a foot stomp on the ground and a woman exhale sharply. Nurse Jessica Stanley was quickly stomping away and she looked pissed. She had hit on me a few times and I was assuming that she was upset because she had to witness me asking out nonthreatening Angela Weber. We looked back at each other and just shrugged.

"I think that would be nice Dr. Cullen."

"Please call me Edward."

"I'm free this Thursday night."

"As am I." I was trying to be as charming as I could and apparently succeeding because she was blushing a little as she looked at her feet.

"Well I've got to get to this guy with the nail in his hand so I'll see you later."

"Yeah I've got a broken toddler to attend to as well."

We exchanged smiles one last time before we both took off in different directions. I couldn't help but be proud of myself. Everyone was right I needed to find a woman and apparently what I had been doing all this time wasn't working because I'm still single. As I walked I realized that I had used Bella as a shield to myself. I kept telling myself that longing for Bella was what was keeping me from giving other women a chance. Maybe it was just that my standards were too high. Angela is very attractive and intelligent and easy to talk to. I was waiting for that fairy tale situation of love AND lust at first sight. I was such a chick sometimes.

I was consumed with thoughts of my chick-ness when I finally made my way to the room where my toddler patient was waiting.

"So what have we got here little Ms." I paused as I looked down to read the name of the little girl. "Swan!?"

Sitting on the table was little Emma with Bella at her side holding the hand of the obviously non broken arm.

"Edward." She said as matter-of-factly hello. There was probably a part of her mind that expected me to show up. I hadn't told her I was a surgeon and she knew I worked in this hospital so to her there was a good chance that I could at least be around today if not her actual doctor.

Once I snapped out of the initial surprise, doctor mode turned back on. "What have we got here?"

"She was in one of those tiny plastic swimming pools and she just fell out and landed on her arm and then started screaming her head off."

"Emma, can you point to where it hurts the most?" She pointed to her right elbow.

After checking her elbow I turned to address Bella. "I think it is broken but we need x-rays to make sure."

Bella just nodded. I told them a nurse would be there soon to take them for the x-rays and I would be back to go over them.

After the x-rays were taken and developed I returned to Emma's room to apply the cast.

"Well it's defiantly broken. She's going to need a cast."

I set to work applying the cast and an almost awkward silence settled over us. I attempted to break the silence by talking to Emma.

"So do you like swimming Emma"

"Yes it's my favorite! I would swim all day everyday if mommy would let me." She shot Bella a pouted lip and I couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange.

"I was the same way when I was a kid. One summer I spent everyday day in the pool and my mom had to drag me out for meals."

Bella laughed and I looked up at her with a smirk on my face. Emma and I continued our random conversations while I finished her cast. She had an amazing vocabulary for her age and I knew that was probably a result of the fact that her mother had a love affair for the written word. I stood after I had finished and addressed Bella about Emma's condition.

"She's going to need to keep the cast on for six weeks and it needs to stay dry. If you have any questions you can call her pediatrician."

"Thank you Edward. I really appreciate it."

"Just doing my job." I gave her a big smile before I headed for the door.

"Edward." Bella said as she started walking toward me. "I just wanted to say sorry for last night. I don't really know what was going on in my head. Things kinda went really fast and before I knew it we were going back to your apartment to…" She stopped at looked back at Emma who was examining her new pink cast. "Ya know. I just wanted to say that before that I was having a really great time. And I wouldn't mind doing it again."

I was shocked. It felt good that she had put things out in the open and I was glad that until we became sex crazed teenagers she was having a good time.

"I'm glad you had such a good time, I did too. I wanted to apologize too. I don't know what came over me. I feel like such an idiot." Now I was the one getting nerves. "I would love to do it again."

"Great. What night are you off from the hospital?"

My mind ran over my schedule for the next week. I had my date with Angela Thursday night and I didn't know if I could or wanted to break it. I decided to keep my options open.

"I'm free Friday night?"

"Sounds good. Call me sometime this week to firm up plans." I nodded with a smile. "I need to get this one home now."

With that I left the exam room and made my way to the nurse's station again to finish the paper work for Emma's case. I couldn't believe it; I had two dates in two days. If you don't count last night's disaster, I hadn't had a date in, what six months? Again the macho man in me was giving me a pat on the back. _Big pimpin spending cheese._ I'm such a loser but in that moment I didn't care I was proud of myself.

BPOV

Having Emma around was a great way to distract myself from thinking about things. After I had bluntly asked Edward out again I went right back into mommy mode. She was released and I took her home for a nap. She was fast asleep when my cell phone ran from my purse in the kitchen. I sprinted towards it so I could stop the noise before it woke Emma.

"Hello." I said in a harsh whisper.

"Hey Bells its Jake I just wanted to check in on Emma. Vanessa is practically having a break down because she is so worried." I felt bad because I had promised to call as soon as I knew anything. My thoughts had been so consumed with Edward that I had completely forgotten.

"I'm so sorry Jake I forgot. She has a broken elbow so they put a cast on it which she has to wear for six weeks." Before I could go any further I heard a struggle for the phone on the other side of the line.

Vanessa was on the other line and I could hear the worry in her voice. "Bella what is it? Is she ok? I am so sorry."

"Broken elbow, cast for six weeks. And you don't have to be sorry. We were both sitting right there while the kids were playing in the pool no one is responsible."

"I know Bella but I just feel so bad. I can't stop thinking about what I could have done different."

I knew Vanessa well enough to that there was nothing I could say to stop her worrying so I decided distraction would be best.

"Well could I get you to stop thinking about it if I had some really good gossip?"

"Bella Swan are you trying to distract me? Well it worked, SPILL."

"So you know the guy I went out with last night?"

"The one you propositioned sex to but then left him standing with a hard on at his door?" I sighed. For the sweet stay at home mom she was most of the time when it came to sex gossip with friends she sure did know how to talk dirty.

"Yeah that one. Well what I didn't tell you was that he is a doctor and I just so happened he was Emma's doctor today." She interrupted me from continuing.

"Did you guys pick up where you left off?"

"Vanessa Jean Black! My daughter was right there with a broken arm do you really think I just left her to go at it in an on call room with some hot doctor?"

"Girl you know after being married for six years I have to live through someone else sexual escapades." _Hey_ I heard Jake yell in the background with fake hurt in his voice. "Oh honey you know what I mean."

"Are you two done or do I need to leave you alone?"

"No I wanna hear about it." Her voice became distant as if she took the receiver away from her mouth. "Jake not now Bella needs to talk to me." Jake and I had been friends on and off since we were kids so I knew that at that moment he probably had a bruised ego and was trying to prove himself to his wife.

"Well anyway I felt like such a jerk for what had happened last night that I felt the need to apologize and well…" I didn't know how to verbalize to my best friend the verbal diarrhea that had led to me asking him out again.

"Well what Bella? Did a purple elephant walk into the room and pee in the corner?" Gotta love her imagination.

"No I asked him out again and, to my utter surprise he said yes and we're going out next Friday." The silence on the other end of the line was scary I didn't know how to take it.

"Vanessa?"

"I'm trying to figure out how we feel about this. Are we excited? Are we regretting the invitation and need to brainstorm ways out of it?"

I couldn't suppress the full belly laugh. "It's a good thing. I'm just really nerves. I don't want a repeat last night."

"Simple solution, no Chianti."

"Thank you captain obvious."

"You know I'm kidding Bella. If you really like this guy just be yourself. I know that's so cliché but he probably doesn't like you because he thinks you're a tramp He probably really likes you."

"You're right I'm just going to play it by ear and hopefully everything will work out."

"I'm sure it will I have a really good feeling about this."

"It doesn't have anything to do with the fact he's a rich doctor does it?"

"Well my mother always told me to marry a doctor but I just had to fall for a damn mechanic I'm sure she would be happy that a friend of mine got it right."

"Oh god."

_Mommy! Benny put grape jelly in my hair._ "Jacob I told you to watch the kids while they eat lunch!" _Who knew they could get into trouble with PB&J? _"Bella I gotta go because my husband is incompetent when it comes to anything not encased engine grease."

"It's ok Vanessa I'll let you go. Thanks for listening to my problems."

"Anytime hun. Give Emma a big kiss for me and bring her over here as soon as you can."

"Will do. Give yours a hug for me." I hung up the phone and let out a deep breath.

Somehow that random, slightly funny, conversation had helped a lot. I decided that I would just let things work out as fate would allow. And with that all nervousness subsided and excitement set in.

EPOV

I started to wonder if I could do this two days in a row. I had just worked a 24 hour shift and was exhausted when I got home to get ready for my date with Angela. I had showered, shaved and dressed quickly enough to be running about ten minutes ahead of schedule. Everything tonight was very traditional. She had to work till 7 so we were meeting for a late dinner at 9. I made my way to the restaurant and figured I'd have a drink while I waited. I was only waiting at the bar for five minutes when Angela came in.

"Hello Edward."

"Hello Angela. How was work?"

She rolled her eyes and I knew she had some stories. "That Jessica Stanley was a real pill today. It was almost like she was doing the exact opposite of what I said. No one was hurt luckily."

"She is quite a character. That's weird I knew she had crazy mood swings but she always did what I told her, I thought she was at least she was competent."

"Oh I can't imagine why she would listen to you be Dr. McSexy." She batted her eyes for good measure.

"What did you call me?" I spoke with total shock in my voice.

"Oh you didn't know that's what the nurses call you? Well some of the doctors too come to think of it."

Blushing wasn't really my style but is there really any other reaction for a decently modest person? Sensing my discomfort Angela quickly changed the subject.

"Besides that it was a pretty average day." Her eyes lightened up before she spoke again. "We did have a guy come in with a nail stuck in his head from a nail gun." There it was again that passion for emergency medicine that I could relate to.

"Wow. Was he conscience?"

"Yeah we walked in talking and joking around it was so crazy."

We continued our medical talk when we were seated at our table and while we enjoyed our appetizer. Being doctors there wasn't much that could gross us out but we did get a few disgusted looks when we talked about a bowel blockage that led to the patient vomiting up feces. When our entrées arrived I started to realize that we needed a change in conversation, because at this point we were merely colleagues at business dinners.

"So Angela are you from the Seattle area?"

"Yes I grew up in Port Angels a few minutes from here."

"Oh I lived in Forks for awhile in high school."

"Yeah? I had a couple friends from there back in the day but I don't really see them much anymore."

This was getting hard. I had never had such a hard time with the small talk with a date. I had never been out with a fellow doctor. Now that I thought about it had dated mostly trophy wife hopefuls in the past. I thought that since I had the obvious physical attraction to them that most men did that I could find some sort of mental connection afterward. It never panned out. Bella was the only exception to that. She sparked my interest she was my equal.

I started to feel guilty about being here. I don't know why I felt like I was being unfaithful to Bella. Would she be mad if she knew I was here with Angela right now? We had no claim to each other. I needed to stop thinking about it.

"Edward?" My head snapped up to look at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Angela." I tried to put on my crooked smile again.

"We've been pretty good friends for awhile now and I was just wondering what changed your mind and made you ask me out."

"I really like that I can keep up an intelligent conversation. And I think that is a good point to start from. You never know if the person for you was right under your nose all this time."

"Thank you Edward I really like talking to you too."

Dinner finished up and before I knew it we were in the cab so that I could escort her home. Again I was internally turning into a 16 year old boy on his first date. Kiss her don't kiss her? Kiss her don't kiss her? I was in such a desperate state that I refer to the immortal words of Hitch. 'Always kiss her. Friends never kiss.' We got out of the cab and walked up the steps to her door.

"Well I had a really nice time. Thank you so much for dinner."

"It was my pleasure."

I let the right side of my mouth slide up as I tucked a hair behind her ear. I brought my hand around her ear and placed my palm on her cheek I leaned down and lightly grazed my lips against hers. When I felt her lean into me I brought my lips back down to hers. I knew I was a good kisser after many compliments in life so put all I could into this kiss. I tried my best to throw my everything into it and spark something in myself as well as her. I had my eyes closed tightly as in an effort to make this kiss count. I felt her hands go to my waist and I hoped that was a sign that things were going well. By this time my other hand had worked its way up to her other cheek as I held her face still and my lips began to take out their aggression for the lack of fire in this kiss.

"Edward?" Angela spoke out of the side of her mouth as our lips were still pressed time tightly together. I didn't move away because I was terrified at what she would say so she continued to talk out of the side of her mouth. "This isn't working."

I let my hands fall to my sides as let my head fall to her shoulder.

"It's not that it was bad it's just… I don't really think that things are like that between us. I really did have a wonderful time tonight. I just think we are better as friends and…" she stopped when I raised my head to look at her again.

"I think you're right. Still friends then?"

"Friends."

We shook hands and I waited for her to get into her building before turning around and heading down the stairs to catch another cab. My pimp points were now in the negative. I've had two dates in a week and they had both managed to end on a really bad note. Rescinded sex and a bad good-night sex; I was really hoping this was an omen for what would come tomorrow.


	7. Vanilla and Caramel

**Author's note: Sorry it's been a while you know how life can get. I had a ton of fun writing this one so enjoy.**

**PS Ohthosecullenboys, my usual beta, didn't get a chance to pre-read this one because she was at work when I wanted to post so I apologize a head of time for any spelling or grammatical errors.**

BPOV

"Vanessa can you come get Emma?" My little angel kept wrapping her arms around my leg trying to get me to play with her. It broke my heart to have to say no to her but I had to get ready for my "date" with Edward. He was supposed to be there in three minutes and in true Bella fashion I was running late. Vanessa was there with her three kids and she was going to take Emma for the night. I had hoped that they would all be gone when Edward got there but there was some confusion over what time Jake was supposed to pick them up so they were still here.

"Mommy where are you going?" She spoke with the usual curiosity of any three year old.

"I told you sweetie I'm having dinner with an old friend and that's why you're going to aunt Nessa's house for the night." Her face went from concern to joy as I spoke, mostly because she wasn't really used to me going out but she did love going to Vanessa and Jake's.

She went running out of the room and I went back to putting on my make-up. I looked at the clock and now had all of one minute before he was supposed to be there when the door bell rang.

"Can you get that Vanessa? I'm almost ready."

"Sure." I could sense the joy in her voice. She was not nearly as bummed as I was that they hadn't made it out of the house before he got there.

I heard only a muffled version of their exchange as I finished getting ready. I took one last look in the mirror before I made my entrance. Edward had said to dress casual so I was wearing my snug jeans with a red empire waist shirt and ballet flats. I gave one last calming sigh as my hand reached for the door.

I walked out into the hallway to find Vanessa's boys run by as I made my way to the living room. When I reached my destination I found Vanessa sitting in the recliner with Edward on the couch. I was partly mortified to find Emma perched on his lap with Vanessa's daughter Jill sitting right next to him. Both girls had their eyes fixed on Edward to who just smiled down ever so sweetly.

"Where are you taking mommy?"

"That's a surprise." Edward replied with a wink.

"I love surprises!" Emma practically yelled out causing Edward to chuckle.

"M too!" Jill joined in.

"Are you the hot doctor mommy was talking about?"

If it were even possible my face reached an all time new level of red as my daughter just embarrassed the hell out of my. Vanessa laughed but then tried to cover it with a cough, unsuccessfully I might add. Edward just chuckled again.

"I am a doctor but I can't say that I know that she was talking about me."

Emma turned to Jill and spoke in her usual informative tone. "He fixed my arm." She held her cast up so that Jill knew what she was talking about. Jill just nodded her head like Emma had just given the most educational lecture on quantum physics ever. "What's your name?"

"Edward. And you're Emma. But I haven't met your friend here."

"That's Jill, she's my bestest friend." Jill gave a very serious nod. "Her brothers are JJ and Jared they're running around somewhere…" Emma turned at this point and saw me. "WOW Mommy you look pretty."

Edward's head shot up in my direction and a smirk came across his lips. The blush of my previous embarrassment came back.

"You do look very nice Bella." Edward spoke sweetly. Oh and guess what, I blushed more.

Before I couldn't get out a thank you before Jake came bursting through the door.

"There's a crazy nice Vanquish out front…" Jake stopped as he took in the sight in my living room. His eyes went from Edward, the guy that had broken my heart, to Emma on his lap, to Jill sitting close by.

He knew that Edward and I were going out but I guess the big brotherness he always felt toward me had trouble letting go of the past. He was especially hard on Edward when I had my drug problems. I never really saw the connection but Jake always maintained that it was his fault that I did them. He stood there staring for a second before walking toward the couch.

"Jacob Black." He said as he extended his hand.

Edward reached up from his seat because it was very apparent that Emma had no plans to move. "Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you."

"Dr. Cullen is it?" Edward nodded. "So I take it that's your Vanquish out there?"

"Yeah. Get's me from A to B." He was trying to be modest but Jake knew cars and apparently he knew how nice and expensive this car supposedly was. I couldn't take the awkward looks the two men were exchanging so I interrupted.

"So Vanessa and Jake you guys should get the kids home, fed to bed ya know parent stuff." Vanessa shot up taking my signal and called for the boys who were now probably terrorizing the bedroom.

"Edward can I come with you and mommy?" Emma added a little pout that could only be said no to by a trained professional. I thought he would look to me for help but he just smiled at her and placed his hand over hers which rested in her lap.

"I would love to hang out with you some time Emma. If it's ok with your mom but tonight is a grown-ups night and you wouldn't have much fun. Besides it's almost your bedtime."

Emma couldn't hold back the yawn at the mention of bedtime. "Ok but you promise we can play sometime?"

Edward's eyes glanced over to me for permission and I nodded. "I promise." He started to tickle her and she screamed with laughter.

I don't know what melted my heart more in that moment; hearing my daughter's unrestrained laughter or seeing Edward interact with her this way. He had a way about him that suggested that he would make a great father and I instantly felt happy for the children he would someday have.

Vanessa was at the front door helping her kids put their shoes.

"Emma let aunt Nessa help you with your shoes so you guys can get going."

"Ok mommy!" She jumped off Edward's lap and was half way across the room when she suddenly stopped and ran back to him. She jumped on the couch next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck planting a big kiss on his cheek. "I love you Edward."

He gently patted the arm that was around the front of his neck. I'm sure he didn't really know what to say to that. This was my worst fear and greatest wish in one. Of course you want the person you are interested in to get along with your children but at the same time you didn't want them to get to attached in case things didn't work out.

"Emma let go of Edward's neck and put your shoes on, aunt Nessa and uncle Jake are waiting." She jumped off the couch and ran to the door.

After she had her shoes on Nessa ushered her family out the door and giving me a quick wink before she closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry I tried to have them gone before you got here."

"No it's ok. I loved seeing Emma again. She is such an angel Bella. You've done a great job with her." I smiled as my gaze went to my feet. "Well let's get going."

"Yeah it seems I have a crazy nice car to see."

He laughed as he placed his hand on my lower back and guided me to the door. When we got to his car he opened the door for me and held my hand as I got in. He kissed the back of my hand lightly before releasing it and closing the door. She lightly jogged around the car to the other side to get in.

"Jake was right this is a nice car."

"Thank you but I never really get to drive it I mostly take cabs in the city."

We drove in a relaxed silence as a top forty radio station played. All of a sudden a major throw back to the 90's came from the speakers.

I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one

Edward started to laugh quietly but it quickly turned into a loud belly laugh. I just started at him in complete confusion.

"What?!" I had absolutely no idea what the hell he was laughing at and it made me mad.

"Nothing." Yeah, like I was going to let this go.

"Oh please. What is so funny?"

"This song."

"What about this song is funny?" I was getting more heated as his explanation only caused me more confusion.

"Bella… that is you." He laughed again.

I did he just call me a bitch? What the fuck! How dare he? I was at a loss for words. He must have sensed that I was offended because he spoke really quickly.

"No I mean I never know what you're thinking and something awful can happen one day then the next it's as if it never happened."

Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me

At those words I saw what he was saying. I had never been into games but for some reason when it came to Edward they just kinda… happened. He was right it was laughable our relationship; one day it was hot and heavy then the next major freak out. We kept laughing until tears came to my eyes. Once we had finally composed ourselves I started to get curious.

"So where are we going?"

"I told your daughter that it was a surprise and it is. I would never lie to your daughter." At the last part he turned his entrancing green eyes to me and he had a serious smile on his face.

I hoped that he meant what he said. Emma was number one priority and if for any reason things didn't work out with him and her it was a no brainer. I decided to push the issue a little bit.

"You won't tell me where we're going because of a promise you made to my three year old?"

"Yes." He's tone was so flat like what he was saying was an obvious fact.

I stared out the window trying to get some idea of where we were going but nothing about the trip gave anything away. My eyes drifted to my lap as I started to think. I really liked Edwards and it didn't exactly hurt things that he was loaded and he looked like sex on legs. But from the little time we had spent together we I could tell that he cared about me and my daughter. I had found that the standards set up to allow someone in you life practically tripled when you have a child. I started to think of the things that I would want in a person that would become a permanent part of mine and Emma's life.

Employed – Check

Able to help support us – Double Check

Gets along with Emma – Check

From a good family – Check

I couldn't help but think about all the things that I still didn't know about him.

Emotionally supportive - ?

Work-aholic - ?

Gonna freak out the next chance he gets - ??

I was contemplating the possibility of the last when Edward's cheery voice informed me that we had arrived at our destination. I looked up and total shock crossed my face.

"Here?"

EPOV

I ended up driving around her block four times so that I wasn't early. I am a normally punctual person but today I kept convincing myself that I would get stuck in traffic or my tire would blow so I of course needed to leave early. I took in the neighborhood that she lived in. Not exactly the worst but not really a place I would want a women walking along late at night. My protective nature took over and I wanted to offer her my place or get her another one closer to mine in a better neighborhood but I knew Bella and she always wanted to do things on her own.

It was finally an acceptable time for me to show up so I walked up the steps got buzzed in and made my way to her door. I ran my fingers through my hair and then over my face in one last calming effort. The woman that would answer this door was the woman that I had so stupidly let walk out of my life long ago because of my immaturity. I vowed in that moment to make everything right. I would make her forgive me for all of the hurtful things I had said. I would make her love me and be mine.

The door opened slowly to reveal an almost six foot tall woman with black hair.

"You must be Edward. I'm Vanessa, Bella's best friend. She's just finishing getting ready so she'll be out in just a sec." The stranger had managed to speak, shake my hand and then use her grip to pull me in the door.

I couldn't help but allow my heart to hurt a little bit at the surroundings. If the neighborhood didn't give it away that Bella and Emma were just getting by their apartment drove the issue home. It was small and crowded with toys and mismatched furniture. I could see the kitchen and it was unsurprisingly filled with discount brand food and out dated appliances. I couldn't help but think about the four bedroom penthouse apartment that I barely did anything but sleep in.

"So Edward, Bella tells me you're a doctor. What kind of doctor are you?"

"I'm a heart surgeon. What do you do?"

"I'm a stay at home mom. My husband owns a garage that specializes in restoring rare cars so I just stay home with the kids."

Just then two little girls chased by two obviously older boys came running into the room. I recognized the little girl with the cast and the brown curls. The other three had black hair and slightly darker skin.

"Aunt Nessa! JJ and Jared keep chasing us and trying to pull our hair. They say it helps it grow but it hurts." Emma's annoyed voice spoke from behind the chair Vanessa was sitting in.

"Boys go to the bedroom. And you are in big trouble when we get home."

"But mom we didn't…" They both started at the same time she just pointed her finger and gave them, what can only be described as 'the look', and the stalked off with out another word. I knew that look very well from my mother, Jasper and I had received it many times growing up and it always worked. I wondered if mothers were taken aside after birth and told how to do it because most everyone that I had seen knew how to do it. The tall dark haired women sitting next to me was no exception either; I almost got up and went into the bedroom with my head hung down.

As soon as the boys were gone Emma and the other little girl emerged from behind the chair and spotted me.

"Are you the one taking mommy out?" She spoke as if she was just regurgitating what she had been hearing the adults say.

"Yes." She ran right over to me and crawled onto my lap. Her cast kinda smacked hard against my knee but I attempted to control my flinch.

"Where are you taking mommy?"

"That's a surprise." I winked at her hoping to charm her out of asking more questions because I really didn't know how long I could hold out from giving this little brown eyed angel what she wanted.

It worked like a charm. "I love surprises!" That was definitely one difference Emma had from her mother.

"Me too!" Said the little stranger at my side.

I smiled at their excitement.

"Are you the hot doctor mommy was talking about?"

I would have given anything to see Bella's face at that question. I knew she would be embarrassed and her cheeks would turn that adorable shade of pink. Even if she wasn't talking about me Bella would have been embarrassed to be told on for talking about anyone like that. I had my suspensions that I was the hot doctor because of Vanessa's lame attempt to cover up her laugh with a cough.

"I am a doctor but I can't say that I know that she was talking about me."

She seemed to buy that and I could tell that seconds later that her attention was somewhere else. She looked down at her cast and in formed the other little girl that I had fixed her arm. It was really cute to see the two interact. You could tell that Emma was the leader and the other little girl followed like a puppy.

Emma looked back at me again with curiosity in her eyes. "What's your name?"

"Edward. And you're Emma. But I haven't met your friend here." I gestured toward the little girl at my side.

"That's Jill, she's my bestest friend." I had to resist a chuckle at Jill's very serious expression, as if being best friends with Emma was very important. "Her brothers are JJ and Jared they're running around somewhere…" Emma turned and just stopped mid sentence. "WOW Mommy you look pretty."

My eyes shot in the direction that Emma was looking and I found a blushing Bella.

"You do look very nice Bella." I didn't trust myself to say anything more. She blushed again but before either of us could respond the door was flying open and a black haired man walked in talking about my car. I couldn't help but notice how much the little girl at my side looked like him.

I didn't really need to be introduced to him, I knew who he was. Jacob Black, Bella's best friend. I had learned a lot about him in our time together in high school and from the look on his face he knew a lot about me as well, and he didn't like it.

He walked over to me and stuck out his hand to be shaken. "Jacob Black."

I didn't want to disturbed Emma on my lap so, even though it was against etiquette, I stayed seated as I shook his hand.

"Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you."

"Dr. Cullen is it?" I didn't know what else to do but just nod.

I had never had so many people freak out that I was a doctor before. Well not since that one time Alice had convinced me to go with her to Alumni weekend at her sorority house.

"So I take it that's your Vanquish out there."

I kicked myself for bringing that stupid fucking car. It was so ostentatious; I should have just rented another one or taken a cab like I normally do. I tried my best to down play it. "Yeah gets me from A to B."

I took a few minutes but next thing I knew Emma and the Blacks were gone, Bella and I had made it to the car, laughed over some 90's music, and we were arriving at our destination.

"Here?" Her face was twisted with confusion and I couldn't tell yet if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"What? Everyone loves mini golf." I tried to play as innocent as possible.

"You're telling me that hot shot Dr. Cullen is taking me to mini golf?"

"Doctors play golf too. And think about it, putting is all about the hands and who has better hand control then a heart surgeon?"

"Somebody's cocky. I might have to hold back a little to make sure not to damage your swelling ego."

"Oh no Ms. Swan give me all you've got I can take it."

By this time we had made it out of the car and up to the window to rent our clubs and balls. We made our way to the first hole and of course the lady went first. I was surprised at how good Bella really was.

"Where did you learn to put so well?"

"What can I say; growing up my dad was a mini golf ringer. He would drive all round hustling people at it and I guess I just picked it up." The sarcasm showed in her voice and I couldn't help but laugh. Police Chief Charlie Swan mini golf ringer… right.

We came to the L shaped third hole and Bella took her position at the starting point. She concentrated very hard as she bit on her slightly protruding tongue. She pulled back and smacked the ball. I went completely straight and hit the wall before coming half way back to her. With out a word she walked over to the ball picked it up and brought it back to the starting point.

"That didn't count."

"Bella Swan are you cheating?"

"Of course not. Professional mini golf rules state that on an L shaped hole if you hit the back wall and it comes at least half way back it doesn't count and you get a do over."

I knew she was full of shit and I knew she knew I knew but I just nodded my head and allowed her to continue. The next hole was the windmill and Bella made it through on the first try. When it was my turn my first ball hit the blade and bounced back. I didn't hesitate as I walked over picked it up and placed it at the starting point again. Bella gave me an inquisitive look with one eye brow raised.

"Oh come on Bella everyone knows that if you actually hit the blade it doesn't count and you get to start over." She just laughed and gestured for me to continue.

The game went of in much the same fashion. Bella and I would make up random rules and excuses for our poor playing. At one point we started awarding fractions and the math got really confusing. The game came to an end and Bella beat me 36 and 9/12ths to 38 and 6/7ths. She gloated all the way to car.

"So now where are we off to?" I turned to her to answer but she cut me off. "Let me guess it's a surprise?" I just laughed a nodded.

I drove as Bella talked about random topics, she some how always managed to revert back to her mini golf win from a few minutes ago. After about ten minutes we pulled up to my favorite ice cream place.

"Ice cream? Am I six?"

"Remember when we were blood typing in Bio?" she nodded and her face went slightly paler. "You were freaking out because of the smell of blood and I was trying to get you to calm down by telling me the things that made you happy." She nodded again probably still not sure where I was going with this. "You said that sometimes all you needed to be happy was a bowl of plain vanilla ice cream and hot caramel."

A slow smile crept to her lips as she realized what I was saying. "How the hell did you remember that?"

"I remember everything about you Bella." I brushed the back of my hand against her cheek and she blushed a little bit as she looked down at her hands. Just the reaction I was going for.

I jumped out of the car and held her door for her. She stepped out and we walked into the old fashion ice cream parlor. There were several people inside at different stages of ice cream consumption. We passed the people still deciding as we made our way right to the register and I placed our order.

"Two medium vanillas with hot caramel."

Bella just smiled at me as I paid and waited for the ice cream. We stood in silence as Bella took in the sights around her. I had been here many times but had never told anyone about it or brought someone here. I had found it almost by accident one night on the way home from the hospital. As I was turning the corner I had this intense craving for mint chocolate chip ice cream and I looked up and there it was. I hadn't thought twice about bringing Bella here but now I saw just how significant it was. I hadn't even brought my family here when they came to visit. This was my place that I can to when I needed alone time and sweets.

We got our ice cream and Bella started toward the tables. "No you don't, we are going to burn off this ice cream as we eat it." She looked at me confused but followed me to the exit.

Again random small talk ensued as we headed off toward the small park that was a few buildings down. When we got there we sat at one of the benches that surrounded the play ground to finish our ice cream.

"I should bring Emma here sometimes she is obsessed with monkey bars."

"Well if she inherited her mother's grace that could be a dangerous obsession." We both laughed.

"No she didn't. She actually picks on me for falling down all the time. One time I went to pick her up from a play date and I tripped over nothing on the way in the door and she just turned to her friends mother and said 'Don't worry she does that all the time'"

"She seems like one smart cookie."

"Yeah sometimes she's too smart for her own good."

A kind of awkward silence set in. I couldn't think of anything else to ask except to inquire about who Emma had gotten her good balance from.

"Edward I want to be honest with you about something." My intrigue was instantly sparked and I stayed silent waiting for her to continue. "Bella's father didn't leave before he knew I was pregnant. Technically he knows she is alive and well." She hesitated and I gave her a second to find her words. She looked up from her lap and stare straight into my eyes. "You see three years ago I was in a long term relationship with this woman named Karen and we decided together that we wanted to start a family. Looking back it probably wasn't a good idea. I'm glad I have Emma don't get me wrong it's just… she was still into drugs at the time and things between us were strained. I think we both thought that a baby would bring us together and fix all of our problems."

"Who is her biological father?"

"Karen's twin brother donated his sperm so that our child would be the closest physical representation of what our child would have been. Everything went great for the first month of my pregnancy. We were both so excited the day we found out that I had actually conceived but then things just got worse. She was out partying all the time and she would more often then not come home high. Then she stopped coming to my genealogical appointments and talking about the baby at all." She exhaled loudly as she came to the part that I assumed was where it all went downhill. "I don't even know what happened. One day I was talking about the baby shower and she said she couldn't do this anymore and we got in a big fight and when I came home from work the next day all of her stuff was gone." My heart ached for Bella. To be alone and pregnant had to be a very scary thing. "I tried to get a hold of her but she went completely off the gird. Her phone was shut off and none of her family knew where she was. I didn't know what to do. I considered adoption for awhile but the bigger I got the more I knew I couldn't give up a part of me ya know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean I don't think I could just give up something that I had created."

She smiled weakly. "That has always been the toughest part for me. I just don't understand how Karen went from wanting a baby more then anything to just skipping town like it didn't exist. Sure sometimes when I don't know how I'm going to pay rent I'd think about what it would have been like if I didn't have Emma but then I look at her and she is just so beautiful I curse myself for thinking like that." She looked at my sheepishly as if she had just divulged the more disgusting secret.

"That understandable." Her face relaxed a little bit and I was glad I could give her at least a little reassurance.

"I just wanted to be honest with you because you've never been anything but honest with me and I just couldn't let you think there was some guy out there who pulled a conceive and leave on me."

I took her face in my hands so that I would look her right in the eye as I spoke. "Bella I care about you and nothing about your past could change that. I am so sorry that you had to go through that and if I could do anything to change it I would. But at the same time I wouldn't. You have an amazing daughter who I would love to get to know more if you allow me the opportunity."

"I think I would like that." She smiled as she spoke and I knew that she meant what she said.

I leaned in slowly to make sure what I was doing wasn't unwelcome. I saw her close her eyes in preparation and I took that as a go ahead. I lightly placed my lips to hers and felt her mouth respond. We shared a sweet, tender kiss for a few seconds before I pulled away. I took my hands from her face and draped one arm over her shoulders as she rested her head on mine. We sat in silence for a few minutes until I felt her shiver underneath me.

"It's getting chilly I should get you home."

We stood up and started back toward my car. I was pleasantly surprised when I felt her fingers intertwine mine. We walked in silence just enjoying being close again. When we were back in the car and on the way to her house we talked randomly about Seattle and Forks. It was nice that when we really needed to we could find anything to talk to.

I pulled up to her building and again rounded the car to open her door for her. She took my hand as she stepped out and we walked to the door.

"Edward to say I had a really great time sounds really cliché but I really did."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. We'll have to do this again sometimes. Only next time I'm not going to let you win at mini golf."

We laughed as we turned to face each other in front of her door. Here I stood for the second time in 24 hours in the awkward position of to kiss or not to kiss. She was looking down at her keys as she fiddled with them, making no effort to put them in the door. I took that as a good sign.

I put my finger under her chin to lifter her eyes to mine. She obliged and her worried eyes went soft as they met mine. One corner of my mouth went up into a smile as I took my hand from under her chin to cup her face. I leaned in slowly and our lips met. This was not the sweet kiss we had shared in the park. It was much more passionate. After a few seconds I felt her tongue glide across my bottom lip and I gladly parted it from my top. I allowed her to explore my mouth with her tongue for only as long as I could resist the urge to explore hers. For a big tough doctor this woman sure could make my knees go weak as her hands went up my chest, around my neck and into my hair pulling me closer. My hand left her face only to join the other one on her back to puller her closer still.

I was in heaven. This damaged, beautiful woman in my arms did things to me that no woman could even come close to. She lit a fire in me that had lay dormant since the last time I was lucky enough to be in this position. I knew right then that I was beginning to fall in love with Bella Swan all over again.

"Ehem." Someone at the bottom of the stairs had cleared their throat and both mine and Bella's faces shot in their direction.

There stood a woman with very short dark brown hair in a button down and baggie jeans. To be honest the only reason I knew she was the women were the double ds attempting to be covered up in the shirt.

Bella spoke in almost a whisper. "Karen?"

**Author's note: Ya likes? As always reviews are welcome. And I just wanted to say sorry about the random Meredith Brooks song. I was driving and that song came on and it reminded me of the Bella in my story and I just had to stick it in there. So sorry if you didn't like it or it didn't make sense I just couldn't resist. **


	8. Doctor dress up set

**Author's note: Sorry this one took so long real life has been so hectic and I have been working on other stories. On the plus side though it's longer. I usually do ten pages and this one is fourteen. I hope you enjoy. And as always I appreciate the reviews.**

BPOV

"Karen?" I spoke in a whisper because I feared that anything louder would cause this ghost to disappear.

"Hello Bella. Who's your friend?" She gestured toward Edward who was still as tangled in my arms as I was in his.

I pulled away from him as the redness again over took my cheeks.

"Karen this is Edward a friend from high school. Edward his is Karen." I couldn't risk a look at him for fear he had been offended by me referring to him as simply a friend from high school.

We all just kind of stood there in an awkward silence. I could almost feel them sizing each other up as I looked down at my feet. I knew they were both waiting for me to say something but I sure as hell didn't know to say.

"Bella I want to talk to you."

My head shot up. "You want to talk to me? After four years you just drop by to chat?"

"I want to be a part of your life again; I want to be a part of our daughter's life again."

I heard Edward scoff and shot him a warning look. His face hardened unapologetically.

What was I supposed to do? Part of me was yelling to tell this bitch to hit the road while the other pert of me said that I should at least hear her out. I debated internally for a few minutes and then looked remorsefully up at Edward.

"I really did have a nice time tonight but… I really do need to talk to her."

His face fell a little bit. "If that's what you need." I nodded weakly. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Of course." He bent down and kissed my forehead quickly before giving me hand a reassuring squeeze and retreating down the stairs.

He gave Karen a curt nod as he passed and she just glowered at him. I nearly broke my heart as I saw him get into his car and slam the door before ripping off down the street. I had hurt him and I knew it, he would be worried about me and I knew it; but right now I needed to talk to Karen for the sake of my sanity.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you and my brother gave me your address. Are you dating that guy?"

"That is none of your business. That stopped being you business four years ago when you left me."

"Listen I know I hurt you and I'm sorry but I'm here to tell you that I love you and I want to be with you and I was selfish to leave you and our daughter…"

"Emma! Her name is Emma."

"I want this. I want to be a family."

"What do you want me to say to that? Sure come on in! You never broke my heart and left me to raise a child by myself."

"I'm here to try and make things right so stop being so fucking sarcastic and be serious."

"SERIOUS? My whole life has been serious since I found out that I was going to have a baby on my own when I could barely support myself! Don't you dare talk to me about serious."

She let out a deep breath and looked down at the sidewalk for a second before returning her gaze to me. "Are we going to stand out on the street all night shouting or can I come inside so we can talk civilly."

I wanted so bad to tell her to fuck off and leave me and my daughter alone but the smallest part just couldn't. The latter part won.

"Fine, come in."

We made our way into the building and to my apartment. The whole time I was battling in my head about what to do. Why was she here? What did she want? Part of my worried that she was here for drug money and I knew that I would probably give it to her if she asked enough. When we made it to my living room I motioned for her to have a seat and took the furthest possible seat way from her on the couch.

I just stared at her with my best poker face and waited for her to start.

"Where's Emma?"

"At a friend's house for the night." I wasn't really ready to divulge the whereabouts of my daughter to her just in case.

"Jake and Vanessa's?"

"You don't get to ask me where she is." I said in a very authoritative tone so she wouldn't push the issue.

She sighed. "I want to start by showing you this." She showed me what looked like a poker chip that said six months on it. I just looked at her confused. "It's from Narcotics Anonymous. I've been clean for six months." She spoke as if she was very proud of her self but didn't know how I would react.

"I'm very happy for you. That is a big step." I was proud of her but I wasn't about throw my hand on the table for her to see until I knew what she was getting at.

"You see here's the thing. I was out there getting high and drinking and just your general fuck up shit and I realized that I wasn't happy. Every time I wasn't fucked up I thought of you and the baby… Emma. It was a perpetual cycle of doing dugs so I wouldn't think about wanting to be with you two then not being able to be with you because I was doing drugs." She took a deep breath. "Then about six months ago a friend of mine got her son taken by CPS because she was selling crack out of her house and it fucking hit me. I couldn't keep living my life like this. I had to do better for you and Emma. So I checked into rehab and stayed for a month. When I got out I stayed in a half way house for another five months. Everything was going really well except for the thing that kept me doing drugs in the first place… thinking about you two." She paused and I waited for her to continue. "I want to be in your lives. I want to come home to you every night after working hard all day to help support you." She looked me directly in the eye and took my hand. "I want to go to bed with you every night and make love to you so that you know how much I love you. I want it all."

I felt my resolved crumble at her words. I knew I was a goner as the tears formed in my eyes.

"I have wanted to hear you say those things for four years. But…" I looked down and out adjoined hands. "How do I know you're serious? How do I know that you will do everything you can to make our lives better? How do I know that you won't start using again?"

"I need you to trust me." I huffed at her words. "I'm not here to tell you that this is going to be some happy ending type thing. It's going to be hard but I need you to know that I am going to do my best to make you and Emma happy. As far as the drugs, it's harder to make promises. I'm going to need your love and support to deal with the daily challenges of that. But I am willing to do anything to make this work."

She had hit a soft spot. If she had come here saying that everything had changed and she was completely fixed I could have easily told her she was full of shit and get the fuck out. But she was asking for help. She was telling me that she trusted me enough to be able to help her through this. I wanted more than anything to be the one to help her through this.

"Kay I've never stopped loving you." I admitted at a whisper. "I have always wanted you to be part of Emma's life and…" I took a deep breath to prepare myself for what I was about to say. I looked up into the deep blue eyes that I had fallen for all those years ago. "I'm willing to give this a chance."

A smile spread across her face. She took her hands from mine and brought them to my face. _Please don't kiss me._ I needed to figure a few things out before our relationship went in that direction again.

She didn't hear my internal plea as she brought her lips down to mine. What was I thinking? I had just told her she was back in my life of course she would want to kiss me. I put all my thoughts of apprehension to the back of my mind as I kissed her back with as much intensity as I could muster.

Kay was back in my life.

EPOV

I tossed and turned all that night. What did this all mean? I hopped that Bella heard her out and then kicked her ass back to the curb where she belonged, but again I had no idea what Bella would do. She wouldn't take her back. Or would she? The uncertainty was killing me. I had to just sit back and wait to hear from her. How long would it take? She had promised to call me but I didn't know if she would. Fuck.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP._

The alarm went off to tell me it was time to be awake but it didn't know that I already was. After the worst sleep of my life I rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. I turned the water on as hot as I could stand it and just let the scalding water sooth my body.

She wouldn't take her back I decided as the water got cold. I knew Bella wasn't that dumb. I didn't know the whole story but from what I did know this woman didn't deserve a second chance. Yeah, Bella wasn't that dumb.

I had the day off work and opted to just stay home. I was half way through cleaning my bathtub when I heard my phone go off. I discarded my gloves and ran to my phone. It was Bella.

"Hello." I tried to hide the desperation in my voice but I don't think I was very successful.

"Hey Edward."

Silence. Not good.

I relented first. "So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you had plans for lunch." I looked at my clock and it was 11.

"I'm free."

"How about Mary's Diner on 5th in an hour?"

"Sounds good see you then."

The line died and I just stared at the phone. She gave no sign that this was going to be a good or bad meeting. I didn't quite know why she wanted to meet at a diner instead of at her place or mine, that part confused me the most. I decided not to dwell on it and just get ready.

I had a hard time finding the diner and was annoyed with myself when I was ten minutes late. I entered the front door and quickly spotted Bella in booth near the back. I waved off the hostess and headed toward Bella.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I had trouble finding the place."

"It's ok."

I sat across from her and the waitress showed up offering coffee. After she filled our cups we asked for a few minutes to look of the menu and she left.

I peered over my plastic menu at Bella hoping she would just tell me what she knew I wanted to hear. She just stared intently over the selection.

"The BLT is really good here."

"Sounds great." I didn't really care what I was eating so I took the suggestion and set my menu down.

We silently sipped our coffee as she avoided my eyes. The waitress returned and we both ordered.

I could barely contain myself anymore. "Bella."

She closed her eyes tight before she finally brought them up to me.

"So I talked to Karen last night…" I nodded urging her on. "She told me she wanted to work things out and be part of mine and Emma's lives. And after thinking about it I felt that I owe it to Emma to give this a chance."

I tried to not allow my emotions to show on my face. I felt completely betrayed. This was the stupidest thing I had ever heard. Owed it to Emma my ass! If she was smart she would keep that fucking woman as far away from Emma as possible.

"Oh." Was all I could manage.

"We decided to have Emma together, to be her parents. Emma deserves two parents and I want to give her that. Kay has changed, she's clean and she has a great job as a mechanic. So we're going to make this work." She gave me a second to let it all sink in. "Now, I wanted to see you because I wanted to tell you that I still want you in our lives. Emma loves you and I want you as a friend." She stopped and I assumed it was for me to answer.

"Bella, I…" I didn't know how to react. Part of me wanted to say hell no, I can't put myself through that. But part of me couldn't imagine not having her in my life again.

"I understand if you can't do this Edward." She brought her eyes down to her lap and looked hurt.

I reached across the table and took her hand. "Bella I will be supportive of any decision you make. And of course I will stay in your life and be there for Emma." She brought her eyes back up to me with a little smile on her face. "I can't say that I'm totally happy with your decision but, like I said, I will be supportive."

"Thank you Edward. I really do need you right now because this is going to be a hard adjustment for all of us." We gave each other weak, reassuring smiles. "Well since we're here and we are friends now I wanted to invite you to Emma's four birthday party next Saturday if you'd like to come."

"Of course."

We talked for the rest of the meal about the birthday party. What she had planned, what Emma wanted for presents, who was going to be there. We never went back to the subject of Karen and I was grateful for that. I didn't know how much longer I could pretend I was ok with her decision to go back to that woman.

BPOV

Lunch with Edward had gone much better then I had expected. He had agreed to stay my friend and be a part of Emma's life, I was very grateful for that.

After lunch I went to Vanessa's to talk with her and pick up Emma. Vanessa's reaction was similar to Edward's in that, they both seemed to be covering up what they really felt. I had expected someone to protest, to tell me that I was being stupid but no one did and I was surprised. The tiniest part of my brain thought that if maybe one of them did I would hear what my heart needed to hear and have the strength to call this whole thing off. No one obliged so everything moved ahead.

Karen was back at my apartment and I knew that I couldn't just bring Emma home to her because that would be awkward. So, I took Emma to a park that we frequented so that we could talk. When we got there she wanted to go on the monkey bars and I told her she could but we needed to talk first. We sat on a bench away from the playground.

"Emma, baby, there's something that mommy wants to talk to you about."

"Yes mommy?" Her eyes weren't on me they were looking at the playground and the other kids.

"Well, you know how Jill, JJ, and Jared have a mommy _and_ a daddy?" She looked at my quick and nodded. "Well, when you were born you had two parents too." She looked at me very confused. This was not going to be easy. "You've always had two parents it's just that one of them went away for a while but now…" Her eyes were securely glued on me now. "you have two also."

"Edward is going to be my daddy?"

My heart broke. Where on earth did she get that idea? I had never said anything that would give her that impression. "No honey. Why would you think its Edward honey?"

"Aunt Nessa was talking to uncle Jake last night about you guys getting married. I thought that when two people were married they were a mommy and a daddy to the babies."

"Yes they are honey but I'm not going to marry Edward. We're just friends."

"Well then who's my daddy?"

"Honey sometimes two parents doesn't mean a mommy and a daddy, in our case its two mommies."

"I have two mommies?"

"Yes honey. You're other mommy is named Kay and she is at home waiting to meet you."

"She's at home?"

"Yes, she is a very nice lady who loves you very much."

"She loves me like you love me?"

"Yes honey."

"Um, ok. But do I have to call her mommy too?"

"No you can call her whatever you want."

"I don't want to call her mommy. You're my only mommy." She stood up on the bench and gave me a big hug.

I let her play on the monkey bars for awhile so that I could take in everything that had just happened in the last 24 hours. Talk about a whirl wind. Yesterday at this time I was contemplating my feelings for Edward and now the love of my life just comes waltzing back in. This was going to be a hard adjustment but I was glad that finally I didn't have to do this all alone. I could count on someone else to help me with Emma, and bills, and all the stuff I had been struggling with.

When we got home Kay was on the couch watching TV. Emma and I walked and she sat up and smiled at Emma. Normally Emma was not very shy at all but when she saw Kay she turned around and dug her face into my leg. Kay's face fell a little and I just gave her a reassuring nod. I picked Emma up and walked her over to the chair near the couch.

"Emma this is Kay."

"You can call me mommy." Kay spoke in a hopeful tone.

"Mommy said I didn't have to." Emma replied, her face still buried in my shoulder.

Kay and I exchanged a look. "You can just call her Kay baby."

"It's really nice to meet you Emma. I've wanted to get to know you for a long time." Emma peeked out from her hiding spot and looked Kay over.

They studied each other for a second before Emma looked up at me. "Can I go play with my toys?"

"Of course honey. I'll call you for dinner." She hopped off my lap and headed for the bedroom.

When she was gone Kay turned to me and spoke in a whisper. "What was that? She hates me."

"She doesn't know you."

"From what you said last night she wasn't a shy kid."

"She isn't. This is all just new for her, you can't push her."

Just then Emma came running back into the room. "Mommy I thought of something else I want for my birthday."

"What is it honey?"

"I want a doctor set cause I want to be a doctor just like Edward." Hello out of the blue.

I just smiled at her and nodded. She had a huge smile on her face as she turned around and headed back down the hall.

"Who the hell is Edward?"

"That guy last night."

"How well does she know him?"

"Not very well. He put the cast on her arm and they talked a little bit last night before we went out."

"He's a doctor?" I nodded. "What kind of doctor?"

"A heart surgeon."

"You dated a heart surgeon?"

"We went out twice. No big deal. We're just friends."

"Well Emma seems to like him."

I didn't reply I just looked down at my hands and smiled. I couldn't wait to tell him she wanted a doctor set and I was going to leave it to him to get it for her. He had been asking what she wanted and this was just perfect.

We spent the rest of the day just hanging out in the apartment talking, playing with Emma, and watching TV. The playing with Emma part didn't really go that well because it was obvious that Kay didn't really know how to interact with children. Emma kept rolling her eyes at things she did and walking away. It was apparent that Emma and Kay didn't really hit it off but I hoped in time they could get a long.

It was finally Saturday and everyone was at Vanessa and Jake's for Emma's birthday party. I was running around like a chicken with my head cut off the whole day. I had about a half an hour before the party actually started and the house was going to be filled with about 15 toddlers. I was pouring chips into a bowl when I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella can you get that?" Vanessa called.

"Yeah." I walked from the kitchen to the front door. When I opened it I found Edward with an arms load of pink wrapped presents. "Hey!" I said as I stepped aside to let him in.

I laughed as I pointed to the table where the presents were to be and he almost lost a few on the trip over.

"Bella can you help me get the rest out of the car?"

"REST? Are you trying to spoil my daughter?" I spoke in an accusatory tone.

"They're not all from me, I mentioned to Alice that I was coming here and the next thing I knew she had over-nighted gifts from everyone in my family." He said defensively.

"Oh god. There are a ton of clothes in there right?"

"You know Alice."

I helped Edward unload the van; which he informed me he had to rent because everything wouldn't fit in his Vanquish. I had too many things to do to worry about chastising him and his family for buying the entire stock of a toy-r-us and child's place. That was just how the Cullens were.

When we had finished putting all the presents on the table Emma came in with Jill on her heels. "Edward!" She ran right over to him and he bent down to pick her up in a hug. "I missed you." Her eyes fell on the heap of presents that were now over flowing from the table; all the other presents were going to have to go on the floor. "Are all those for me?"

"Yep. It seems everybody loves you."

"What'd you get me?"

"I'm not telling. You're just gonna have to wait and open it when its time."

"Please Edward?" She gave him her best pout. She was learning all too quickly that if she did that she most often got what she wanted.

"How dare you use that lip to get me to cave." Edward replied as he tickled her. She screamed with laughter.

I smiled at their exchange. He was so good with her and it made me happy that he made her happy. Kay chose that moment to walk in. Her eyes quickly went to Edward tickling Emma and her face fell a little. Things hadn't really progressed with Emma as fast as Kay would have liked and I knew she felt bad. A lot of times I had to tell her to lighten up her advances, Emma wasn't going to like her faster if she pushed things.

"Emma baby what's did I miss?" Kay spoke and Edward's head shot up as he stopped tickling Emma.

"Edward won't tell me what he got me for my birthday." She didn't take her eyes off Edward as she played with the collar of his shirt.

"Oh." I could almost feel the hurt in her voice. Emma hadn't stopped talking about Edward since I told her that he was coming today and I knew it drove Kay crazy.

I felt the need to defuse the situation. "Ok Emma you and Jill go back to her room until the party starts, we have a lot of things we need to do still."

"Ok mommy." She gave Edward a kiss in the cheek and he set her down.

Once the kids had left there was an awkward silence in the room.

"Kay you remember Edward."

Neither said anything they just kinda stared at each other. Ok, so I could tell already this was going to be an awkward day.

I kept busy the rest of the day. I had tried to make this party as big as I could afford. We had games and a piñata in the shape of Barbie's head. I had invited several kids Emma knew from play groups and their parents. Everything was going well. Edward was getting along with all the adults including Jake. I had to laugh at some of the single, and even not single, mothers flirting with Edward shamelessly. He was very polite in turning them down.

After a few games, and a lot of begging from Emma, it was time for presents. She sat in a chair in the middle of the living room while JJ and Jared brought her the presents and Vanessa wrote down who got her what. I took the opportunity to take a little brake and stand off to the side with Edward.

"Don't think I don't remember that you spent way too much on her and I plan to yell at you later."

"What? I got her everything you said to get."

"They were suggestions Edward, you weren't supposed to get her all of it."

"You didn't specify." He gave me a smirk that let me know that he knew what I meant but he did it anyway.

After a few presents from friends Jared brought her another one and announced that it was from Edward. Emma almost fell out of her seat with excitement. As soon as Jared handed it to her she tore it open to reveal a Doctor Dress-up Set. Emma stared at it with her mouth hanging open.

"It's just what I wanted!"

"I know sweetie your mom told me."

"Can you show me how to play doctor?"

"Sure."

I thought her face was going to explode from the excitement over the gift. He also got her a dress-up pair of scrubs and an 'I can be a baby doctor' Barbie set, just to name a few. The Cullens had gotten her a lot of gifts as well. And now, thanks to Alice, I don't think I will have to buy her any new clothes until she has a growth spurt.

"This is from Kay." JJ announced before handing it to Emma.

Emma's face could only be described as uninterested. She sluggishly tore off the wrapping to reveal a book.

"You got me an old book?" I wanted to scold her for her disgusted tone of voice.

Kay spoke up from her seat near by. "It's a book about dinosaurs. It was my favorite when I was your age."

"Oh. I don't like dinosaurs. You do know their dead right?" I was shocked at Emma. I had never heard her talk to anyone like that.

I heard a small chuckle from Edward next to me and shot him a dirty look before I turned to my daughter. "Emma!"

"Sorry mommy."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Kay."

"Sorry Kay."

"Its ok sweetie I just thought it could be something we could like together."

Emma wasn't really paying attention as JJ handed her another present. This was exactly the type of thing that had been happening all week. Kay would do something and Emma wouldn't be interested in it. It broke my heart a little but there wasn't a lot I could do. For the most part Emma just lived her life like Kay wasn't even there. I was starting to think that maybe we needed to talk to someone to make the transition a little better.

After the last guest had left and Vanessa and I had cleaned up I went looking for Emma. I found her, Jill and Edward in Jill's room. They didn't see me so I just leaned against the doorframe and watched.

Edward was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of Emma. She was in her scrubs and Jill had on the doctor's coat from the dress-up set. Emma had the little stethoscope in her ears.

"Edward what do I do with this?"

"You use that to hear people's heartbeats." He brought her into his lap and placed the end of the stethoscope over his heart.

"I hear it." She listened for another second. "That is so cool." He laughed.

"Alright Emma we need to get going." Everyone looked up at me.

"Do we have to mommy? Edward was going to show me how to play doctor."

"Some other time sweetie it's getting late and it's almost bed time."

"Edward can you come over and play doctor?"

"Sure sweetie maybe sometime this week."

When ee finally made it home and put Emma to bed it was about ten. I was tired but I could tell Kay wanted to spend some time together so I suggested a movie. Shortly after the credits Kay scooted towards me on the couch and pulled me to her side.

She had her arm around me while I had my head on her shoulder. This was probably the closest we had been for a long period of time since she had come back. She had been staying at her brother's house so we hadn't had much alone time this late at night.

I felt her kiss the top of my head so I looked up at her with a smile. She brought her unengaged hand up to stroke my cheek as she brought her lips down to mine. Our mouths met lightly at first but quickly progressed into a deep kiss. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip and I obliged. This kiss worried me. Nothing was really going on inside of me. No tension, no fire. I kissed her hard trying to make myself feel something.

"I've missed this." She spoke into my mouth. "I forgot you tasted so good."

I leaned back on the couch so that I was lying down and she was on top of me. Her hands roamed the sides of my body as I tangled my fingers in her hair. I felt her hand go up under my shirt and headed to my breast. She broke our kiss to lavish my neck as she kneaded my breast.

"I want to make you feel good."

I moaned at her words. I needed this. It had been so long, too long.

She brought both of her hands down to the bottom of my shirt and I allowed her to take it off. We kissed again with more need. I don't know if my need was for her or just a need to feel pleasure but I decided to not think about it and just go with it.

She slid her hand down my stomach and worked open the button and zipper. I felt her drag one finder over my slit. I moaned. She started working circles around my clit and my breathing picked up. She had always been good, I remembered that much. I was too lost in pleasure to kiss so she restarted on my neck, kissing and nibbling. She slid one finger in and I moaned again. I bucked my hips up at her and she increased her speed while slipping in another finger.

"That feels so good."

As she worked her fingers in and out of me she moved her thumb to massage my clit. It felt so amazing I closed my eyes tightly.

"I loved you." Kay breathed into my neck.

My eyes shot open and I froze. I couldn't say it. I had never had trouble saying it before but obviously things were different. I hoped she didn't notice me not say it. Maybe she said it with out the expectation of me saying back.

No luck. She didn't stop what her hands were doing but she brought her face up to look at me.

"Bella." I just stared back. "I love you."

Tears swelled up in my eyes as I pulled her hand out of my pants and threw her off of me. I ran into the bedroom in hopes that she would leave me alone out of respect for not waking Emma.

I was in way over my head.


	9. Candy Land

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while. Between school and work and studying I don't have a minute to myself. I have all the inspiration in the world going though my head but I can't sit down long enough to get it out. I'm sure some of you feel my pain. Well anyway here it is. It's a little short but I just wanted to get it out there.**

BPOV

It had been a month since Emma's birthday party and things were going back to some kind of normal. Kay had started pushing to move in but I was letting her down easy about it. I didn't think that we were all ready for that. She settled for showing up really early and coming over after work until I went to bed. It was nice that she was making such and effort but Emma still hadn't really taken to her and I was at a loss for what to do about that.

I saw Edward about once a week for lunch or he'd come over and play with Emma any night Kay had to work late. I was glad that his promise to stay friends wasn't an empty one. He had even gone so far as to baby sit Emma one day while I was at work and Vanessa had to go see her mother. When he dropped her off at my apartment I had to practically pry a screaming Emma off his leg. Luckily Kay wasn't there to witness that because even though she never said anything about Emma and Edward's relationship I saw hurt in her eyes when ever Emma talked about him or played with her doctor things.

I was cooking dinner one Tuesday when Kay called to say she was staying late to pick up some more hours and wouldn't make it for dinner. I told her it was ok and that I would see her in the morning as usual. My phone wasn't away from my ear for two minutes before it rang again. Edward.

"Hey you, what's up?"

"Not much what are you doing?"

"Just cooking dinner for me and Emma."

"That's cool. I just wanted to ask you a favor." His tone was totally casual so I knew it wasn't anything that huge.

"Shoot."

"There's a dinner for the doctors of the hospital and it's mostly a social thing, ya know an opportunity to suck up to the boss while he's drunk. Well anyway, my boss is always on my case about going stag to these things and I was wondering if you would go with me." He was still cool as a cucumber.

"Not like a date date right?" I had to have the clarification.

"No, not at all I just need someone charming to impress the boss."

"Now who's sucking up?" I said teasing.

"Oh please I'm Edward Cullen I don't need to suck up." He spoke in his rare, but not unheard of, cocky voice.

"Someone's full of themselves." We both laughed a little. "But if all you need is some arm candy I'm there for you."

"Thanks Bella this means a lot to me."

"I do what I can." I didn't really want to get off the phone with him so I ventured into a new topic. "So what are you plans for dinner?"

"Hadn't even thought about it yet. Order in probably."

"Well Kay is working late and I made enough for three. And I know Emma would love to see you. If you want to come over."

"Sounds great. I haven't a home cooked meal in forever."

"That's sad. But everything should be ready in about thirty minutes."

"I'll be there in a few."

I informed Emma that Edward was coming over for dinner and she ran around the living room screaming in excitement. Part of me laughed because it didn't seem out of the realm of possibility that Edward had the same reaction. Those two shared a bond that I didn't understand. He loved her and not in that, she's a great kid, kind of way but more of a, I would do absolutely anything for that little stinker way. It made me happy because I felt like if I could give Emma a parent in Kay and a male figure in Edward she would have the best of both worlds.

As I was setting the table Edward knocked on the door and Emma ran to open it. I heard a shriek followed by a 'Hello princess'. Edward had taken to calling her that and for a week after she tried to get everyone to call her Princess Emma; another thing that pissed off Kay.

"Dinners ready so come right in."

Edward waltzed into the kitchen with Emma in his arms. "What are we having?"

"Meatloaf."

"My fave!"

"Mine too." Emma called from his arms.

He set her down in her booster seat and took the seat next to her. I normally made Emma her plate knowing what to skip and what to load up on but Edward beat me to it. I watched in interest as he gave her a small piece of meatloaf, some shells and cheese, but knowingly skipped the green beans.

He looked up and caught me smiling at him. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised. I didn't think you knew that she absolutely refuses to eat green beans."

He just smirked at me and turned to place the plate in front of Emma. "It's hot sweetie so give it a second to cool down." She looked sad, she was probably really hungry. "Want me to help you blow on it?"

Emma's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

They both leaned into the plate and started blowing on the food. It really was cute to see Edward's face all scrunched up. After a few moments I figured they were both light headed because they stopped blowing and Emma dove in.

After Edward and I had loaded our plates we ate while the conversation easily flowed. We talked about work, family, music, the normal stuff I talked to Edward about. I loved how easy it was to talk to him. Sometimes I wondered how we got along so well. Our lives were so different. He had everything handed to him and I took the roughest road possible to get where I am today.

"So what day this week would be good for us to go get your dress?" Edward asked as we were finishing up dinner.

"My dress?" I was confused.

"The doctors dinner is very formal and you need a gown more or less. And since I invited you it's my responsibility to buy it for you."

"I can buy a dress Edward."

"Bella don't argue with me. You'll need an expensive dress and I wouldn't feel right about making you buy it yourself." I opened my mouth to argue but he cut me off. "Fine! Think of it as an early birthday present."

"Fine but nothing over three hundred."

"Bella, I said _gown_. We're talking a couple thousand."

"Fine!" I let out a breath to show my annoyance but Edward ignored it. "Tomorrow is good for me."

"Perfect I'm off tomorrow."

"Mommy can we play candy land?"

"Sure sweetie. Go grab the game and Edward and I will clean up dinner."

Edward lifted Emma out of her seat and she shot out of the room like a bat out of hell. After Edward and I had cleaned up the table and I sent him to play with Emma while I did the dishes. When I had finished I made my way into the living room to find Emma in her play scrubs with her doctor kit. Edward was lying on the couch with the fake thermometer in his mouth while Emma expertly maneuvered the fake stethoscope.

"What hurts?"

"My whole body hurts. And my nose is runny and I have a cough."

Emma took the thermometer out of Edward's mouth and looked at it with a concentrated look on her face. "You have a fever. I think you have a cold. You need to drink lots of orange juice and get plenty of rest.

Edward's face was beaming like a proud father whose child had just graduated top of their class at Harvard.

"What have you done to my daughter?" Both of their faces shot up to me and Edward's smile starched even wider.

"She asked me how to figure out what was wrong with someone and I thought a cold would be the easiest to explain." I just shook my head at him while losing my fight to not smile.

"Mommy can we play now?!?!"

"Yes sweetheart."

We all sat around the coffee table and started the toddler game. It was cute to see Emma explain to Edward how to play. He kept asking questions and she answered the best she could. The first game went by pretty uneventfully and of course Emma won. The second game went to Edward and both of them made fun of me for not having won one yet. It was past Emma's bed time but I agreed to one more game. We were half way through when I heard the door open behind me and Kay walked in.

Things were tense instantly. I gave her a nerves smile and she just glared at me. Edward's eyes went between our faces. Emma ignored Kay's presence all together.

"Edward it's your turn." Emma stated tugging on Edwards arm.

Edward drew his card and moved his piece while Kay and I just stared at each other.

"How was work?" I said trying to act casual. It was exactly moments like this that I wanted to avoid with Kay and Edward.

"Emma it's past your bed time go brush your teeth." Kay said trying to be parental.

Emma finally looked up at Kay and glowered at her. "We're playing a game."

"I said its bed time so get ready for bed."

I needed to defuse this situation quick. "Kay we're almost done she can go to bed when we're done."

Kay's eyes went from annoyed to pissed as she turned around and went back out the door. I turned to Edward and he gave me an apologetic smile. I returned it as I got up and headed to the door. I heard Edward tell Emma it was time to get ready for bed as I headed out the door and down to the street.

Kay was about half way down the block so I called her name and she turned around and started stalking toward me.

"What the hell was that? Why is he here?"

Since her return Kay and I hadn't argued about Edward. I knew they were uncomfortable with each other but neither said anything directly about it. I was shocked that she had decided right now to bring him up.

"He called and I invited him to dinner then we were playing with Emma. No big deal."

"So is that what you do? The second I'm gone you run to him." Whoa where did that come from?

"Excuse me? He's my friend, nothing more."

"I'm sick of him in my life. You need to stop seeing him."

"What? He's my friend. And he's in my life not yours."

"He is in mine through yours. I don't like the way he interacts with Emma. They're to close. She's getting too attached. He's going to leave her one day and it's going to break her heart."

I couldn't believe that we were having this conversation. How dare she. Now I'm pissed. "_HE _has never left her so I have no reason to think that he would now." I stressed the first word as much as possible to hurt her. I wasn't sure why I felt the need to bring that up but she was being ridiculous so I was going to be ridiculous too.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She didn't give me time to respond. "I can't fucking take this shit anymore. You and Emma. I can't fucking do this."

She turned around and walked away from me. I had no idea what she meant by that. Was she leaving? Was it over for good? My first reaction was to be relieved, at least it was over. But as soon as the thought came it left. What was I thinking? I didn't want this to be over I wanted her in my life for Emma. I was determined to make this work, wasn't I?

I figured Edward was putting Emma to bed so I stayed outside for a minute to clear my head. I grabbed the pack of cigarettes that I kept in my mail box just in case. I sat on the front stoop and thought.

What the fuck was I supposed to do? If Kay had actually left me, again, what would I do? This is what I had wanted for so long and now that I had it I didn't know what I wanted.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open behind me.

"Those are bad for you ya know." I turned to see Edward.

"Yeah I quit a while ago but sometimes when I'm stressed out I have one."

He sat down next to me and took the cigarette from my hand and brought it to his lips. I was shocked when he inhaled deeply and didn't even flinch.

"I'm sorry if I was the cause of any of that."

"No it's not your fault. She's just stressed about everything. Staying sober, getting back into my life, connecting with Emma."

"That last part doesn't seem to be going well." I could tell he was trying to be helpful.

"Yeah I don't know what's going on with that. I've tried everything but Emma just has no desire to even try with Kay."

"Kids are a great sense of character."

I turned to him and glared. "Not now Edward, please."

"Ok, I'm sorry." He handed be back my cigarette and stood. "I think I'm going to head out. I put Emma to bed. And I'll call you tomorrow morning about dress shopping."

I took the last drag and flicked the filter into the bushes. "Thanks for coming over. I had fun till…" I don't think either of us needed the last part said out loud.

He gave me a half a smile and a quick hug before he headed to his car. I watched him go before I made my way back inside. I wasn't quite ready for bed so I just turned on the TV and curled up on the couch with a throw blanket. I didn't know I was asleep until I heard the buzzer going off by the door. I got up and ran to it hoping to get there before Emma woke up.

"Who the hell is this?" I almost shouted into the box.

"It's Kay I need to talk to you." I looked at the clock and it was 2 am.

"Kay its two o'clock in the morning can't this wait till tomorrow?"

"No I need to talk to you now."

"Fine I'll be right down. Make this quick."

I grabbed my keys and headed out the door, locking it behind me. When I reached the front of the building I saw Kay at the bottom of the steps with her hands in her pockets. She was still wearing the close I had seen her in earlier so I assumed she hadn't gone home since we'd spoken last.

"What is it Kay?" She looked up from the ground and the sight of her eyes was all I needed. "Are you fucked up?"


	10. Queen of crazy land

BPOV

"Bella I'm so sorry. After we fought I got a call from Teddy and I figured what the hell and I went over there and he was doing lines with some drag queen he had just met" She let out a deep breath. "I know I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry. I need you to forgive me for this. You are the only one that knows what I'm going though. Help me."

She looked at me with pleading eyes and every harsh word we had spoken earlier was forgotten. I wrapped my arms around her as her head went to my shoulder and she pulled me closer. She was hysterically crying into my shirt and I just held her. I knew what she was going though. I had relapsed a few times over the years and I know how hard it can be. She needed me right now and I would be there for her.

After her crying had subsided a little bit I spoke. "Are you ok enough to come in side?"

"Yeah I'm coming down. Bella, I'm SO sorry."

"Shhh it'll be ok." I stroked her hair to calm her some more.

We eventually made it inside to the couch. I trusted her when she said that she sobering up enough to be near Emma. We sat and talked for a while about everything. About why she used and how it made her feel. Kay had a sponsor but she didn't call her that night. Instead I filled in. I asked her all the right questions and talked her through it. It was nice to be able to help her through this. When I was getting clean she couldn't do this for me. At the time I thought we were quitting together but I found out after she had left that she hadn't stopped at all, she just got really good at hiding it from me.

Eventually we fell asleep in each others arms. I couldn't send her away that night because I was scared what she might do if she thought I was rejecting her. It was the first time Kay had spent the night and I worried a little what Emma would do in the morning.

It seemed like I had just closed my eyes when I awaken by Emma. "MOMMA!"

I jerked a little as my eyes flew open and stared at Emma who was only a few inches from my face. "What is it baby?"

"You weren't in your bed I was worried." Emma eyed Kay as she stood up from the couch and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm sorry sweetie Kay came over late last night to talk and we just fell asleep."

"Is she going to spend the night all the time now?" She sounded annoyed.

"No sweetie."

"Ok." She turned and ran back into the bedroom passing Kay as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Good morning Emma." Emma as usual ignored her and continued to her destination. Kay let out a sigh and fell into the couch next to me. "She hates me."

"No she doesn't. She doesn't know you yet. She can be a tough shell to crack when she wants to."

"I think we should spend more time one on one. Like one day that I have off I can take her or something."

I knew that was a bad idea. I wouldn't want to make Emma uncomfortable and if last night taught me anything it was that Kay wasn't 100% ready to be a totally responsible parent. Not that I thought Kay would take Emma to her dealers house to pick up some shit or something. I just didn't want to find myself in the situation where Kay had used that day and thought she was sober enough to care for Emma when she really wasn't.

"We'll see."

She opened her mouth to say something but luckily my phone vibrated on the table. I have never been so happy to get a phone call in my life. I snatched it up and flipped it open not even looking at the id. At that moment I didn't care if it was a credit card collector I just need the distraction.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella." It was Edward. Shit. My mind woke up a little more when I remembered that I had made plans to get a dress with him today. I really didn't need Kay to know this right now. She was very vulnerable.

"Oh hey what's up?"

"I told you I would call this morning to find out what time was good for you today."

"I don't know what's good for you?" I was trying to keep my questions as vague as possible so I could make up a lie easily when I got off the phone.

"How about I pick you up at eleven and we can get the dress and maybe get a late lunch?"

"How bout I meet you at your place?"

"Ok. Sure. Are you going to bring Emma?"

"No. I don't think that would be a good idea." I know that my response probably sounded cold but again I need to keep my options open for a good lie.

"Um ok. Well I'll see you at eleven then."

"Ok see you then." I hung up the phone and looked at Kay. "That was Vanessa. Emma and I are going to spend the day with her and the boys."

She smirked at me. "That's cool. But I wasn't going to ask you who that was or what you were talking about."

"Why?" I was surprised to say the least.

"I don't want to be all up in your business. I love you and I want to be in every part of you life but I don't want to invade your privacy." I gave her a weak smile of appreciation. "Besides I have to go home and get ready for work so I won't be around today." We both got up and went to the door. She kissed me good bye sweetly and thanked me for last night.

When she was finally out of the apartment I let out a big sigh of frustration. Here she was telling me that she trusts me and I was lying to her. I was battling in my head whether it was better to lie to her and save us from a possible fight or tell her the truth for the sake of being honest. That coupled with lack of sleep made my head hurt and I decided to take a shower to clear my head.

By one I was totally exhausted from trying on dress after dress at the damn high classed store and was starting to get crabby. Edward had made an appointment with one of the stylists to help us pick out the dress and she was almost as bad as shopping with Alice, almost. I felt like I had tired on a hundred dresses and the bitch kept finding something wrong with everyone. If it had been up to me I would have gotten the first one I tried on but this crazy old lady insisted that I had to find the perfect dress. I slipped into a floor length midnight blue dress chiffon dress and zipped it up. Ok so maybe this wasn't so bad. I looked at the dress in the mirror and couldn't help but love the way it looked on me. The neck line was low but not J-low style, and there was a little beading in the middle for an accent. I gave myself one more once over before pulling open the curtain to the dressing room fully prepared to have the old lady from dress hell tell me that it didn't accentuate my earlobes enough or something.

When I stepped out both Edward and the crazy old lady turned around to look at me. Their eyes raked from my head to my toes and they smiled.

"Oh that is just perfect!" Crazy old lady practically shouted as she clapped her hands together.

"Bella you look… stunning." Edward's compliment made me blush as I looked down to the floor.

"Come to the pedestal so we call see you properly." Crazy old lady spoke again.

I walked over to the pedestal very carefully as not to trip on the dress and climbed on. The three mirrors in front of me gave me a chance to get a better look at myself and I decided right there that this was the dress.

Crazy old lady started tugging and pulling on different parts of the dress before examining the hem line. "Honey this dress was made for you. There are no alterations to be made it fits you perfectly. And, OH, I know that perfect shoes." She practically ran to the back of the store.

I stayed where I was a kept twisting and turning to see every possible angle of the dress. I caught sight of Edward in the mirror as he also looked me over.

"Do you really like it?" I asked hesitantly.

"I love it. It really is like it was made for you."

"Well I hope the people at your party think so cause I guess that's all that really matters." I said with a little laugh.

Crazy old lady came back with a box and quickly tore the lid off and slid the heels onto my feet. After a few minutes of discussion on the new edition we decided that I would get them both. I changed quickly and made my way to the register where Edward was signing the receipt. I tried to sneak a peek at the total be he was one step ahead as he shifted his body to keep it hidden while he finished signing. After everything was paid for crazy old lady handed Edward a garment bag and a bag with the shoes in it.

"We had such a great time didn't we?" I wanted to slap her. "Well thank you for your business Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"We're not married." I shot back almost instantly.

"Not to long until that day comes I assume. I can tell when people are truly in love and I know you two are."

Ok she just went from crazy old lady to queen of crazy land.

Edward draped his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah that's what I keep saying but this one just won't make the commitment." I glared at him. He was having fun at my expense.

"Well when you do get married I would love to do your wedding. Just keep that in mind."

Oh please. If I ever got married, which I probably never will because it's not even legal, I wouldn't let this bitch anywhere near my wedding. I rolled my eyes and I shrugged of Edward's arm and headed for the door.

EPOV

Thursday and Friday flew by and it was finally Saturday, the day of the doctors dinner. I had to work till five so I brought my tux and took a shower at the hospital. I got into the limo I had rented for the evening and headed off to pick up Bella. We pulled up to her building and I got out and headed to the door. I got a few funny looks from the patrons on the street at my dressy attire and mode of transportation. I figured it was safe to say that in Bella's neighborhood there weren't many men I tuxes and limousines. After I buzzed Bella said she would be right down since we were running late and she was already ready.

I walked to the bottom of the steps and waited for her. I heard the door open and I turned to see the most beautiful sight my eyes were ever privileged to gaze upon. Bella was in the gorgeous blue dress and heels like I knew she would be but the rest of her appearance took my breath away. Her fair was down in perfect waves and flowed around her shoulders unrestrained. Her eyes were done smoky and her lips were the most perfect shade of pink. I literally stopped breathing from the moment I spotted her until she made her way down the stairs to stand in front of me.

"You look…" my voice cracked and I had to embarrassingly clear my throat to get the frog out. "You look breathtaking."

"I noticed." She gave me a knowing smile that made my heart ache.

I shook my head a few times to clear my thoughts and brought the box I had in my hand out from behind my back.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

"The finishing touch." I opened the box to reveal the diamond and sapphire necklace and earring set. "It's on loan for the night. I just thought it would finish off the outfit nicely." She laughed a little and my eye brow shot up in confusion. "What so funny?"

"This is so pretty woman right now. Right down to your name."

I joined in the laughter at the irony of the situation. Leave it to Bella to make a movie reference at a moment like this.

"We'd better get going. You can help me put that on in the car."

I held the door for her as she slid into the car before joining her. I fastened the necklace for her and she replaced her earrings with the sapphire ones. By time we were all situated the car pulled up in front of the hotel where the dinner was being held. The diver opened the door for us and I stepped out first before helping her out. We made our way inside and into the ballroom. We didn't even make it to our table before my boss found me.

"Edward glad you could make it!" He shouted a mere foot away from my face. Yep, he was half in the bag.

"You know me, any excuse to get into a tux." We all laughed a little bit at my lame joke. "Mrs. Smalls how are you?" I took his wife's hand and kissed it.

"Very well Edward, thank you." Her eyes drifted from my face to Bella's. "And who is this lovely young lady."

"This is Bella Swan an old friend. Bella this is Dr. and Mrs. Smalls."

"Please call me Ethel." She said as she shook Bella's hand. "And this old foggie is Fred."

"It's very nice to meet you both." Bella said sweetly as she took her hand away from Ethel's and shook Fred's. "Fred and Ethel huh?"

"Oh honey I know. If I had a nickel for every time someone has brought that up." Both women laughed and I was confused.

Bella took in my expression and decided to clarify for me. "Fred and Ethel…?" Nothing. "Mertz…?" Still nothing. "I love Lucy."

"Oh wow. I never put two and two together on that one."

Ethel laughed as she spoke again. "Men. They can buy you the same type of perfume for your birthday every year but they still have to ask what types it is… every year." She gave her husband a sideways glance that caused her and Bella to laugh even harder.

"Well Edward I'm sure you are just as excited as I am to stay here for more man bashing but there's a few people I want you to meet."

"Sure lead the way."

We spent the next hour working the room and talking to different people. Bella was perfectly charming to all of them and I was proud to have her as my date. We finally made it to our table, table number one to be exact. We had a few minutes before dinner so I excused myself to get drinks for me and Bella. I grabbed to glasses of champagne and was about to make my way back to the table when I was stopped by one of the men I worked with.

"Hello Brad. How are you this evening?"

A soon as he opened his mouth I could tell he had taken advantage of the open bar. "Not as well as you are apparently." I followed his eyes in the direction of Bella. "She's quite a fox Cullen, I'm impressed." I really didn't want to have this conversation with someone I barely liked.

"Yeah she's an amazing woman."

"You hitting that?" I could have punched him right there but I didn't want to cause a scene.

"If you're asking if we're together the answer the answer is no. We're just friends."

"You mind if I take a crack at it?" This man had absolutely no tact at all.

"I don't think you're her type."

"I'm everyone's type Cullen. Don't underestimate me."

"I mean she's gay Fitzpatrick. So you're really NOT her type."

His head snapped in my direction and his eyes went from surprise to intrigue in a drunk second. The disgusting grin on his face was too much and I just walked away without another word.

I made my way back to the table and set one of the glasses in front of Bella.

"What was that about?" Bella said as she took a sip of her drink.

"What was what?" I was really bad at playing dumb.

"You were having, what looked like, heated words with that guy from earlier. What was his name?"

"Brad Fitzpatrick. He works at the hospital with me."

"Ok so what were you talking about? He seemed drunk and you seemed pissed."

"He was asking if you and I were together and I told him no."

"That's all?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and for a second I thought about lying but decided against it.

"He asked if he could 'take a crack at it' to quote him directly."

"And what did you say to that?" Her tone suggested that she already knew that answer to the question and wasn't happy about it.

"I told him the truth so he would just drop it. I didn't want you to have to brush him off all night."

"You told him that I'm gay."

"Yeah. It seemed best."

"Great Edward. Next time I can just wear a sign so you don't have to go around and tell everyone."

"Bella I…"

"No Edward. I'm a big girl I don't need you going around telling everyone who I prefer in bed. And trust me on this; telling drunken men you're gay is not the way to get them to leave you alone. They take it as a challenge, you probably caused more damage then you helped anything." She wasn't pissed off or angry just upset in a way that I knew wouldn't last long.

"I'm sorry Bella I wasn't thinking. My fault. Please for give me."

"It's fine Edward." She looked down and her lap and before I could say anything Dr. and Mrs. Smalls took their seats to my right and started up a conversation.

When dinner finally came to an end the band started playing and couples made their way to the dance floor. I saw Dr. Smalls get up and asks his wife to dance and it surprised me. He was a round man and didn't strike me as the type to float around the floor gracefully. I had to eat my mental words when they couple made it to the floor and swirled around like there was no tomorrow. They really were a cute couple. The way that they looked at each other made it very apparent that, even after all these years, they were still madly in love.

I looked at Bella and gave her a smirk. "May I have the pleasure of a dance?"

"You're not going to let me say no are you?"

"Come on it will look good for the boss."

"You don't need my help. That man loves you."

"Humor me."

"Fine. But just be glad you're in a room full of doctors because your feet might need medical attention when we're done."

I gave her one last smile as I stood and took her hand to lead her to the dance floor. We made it to a clear spot on the floor and took our position. We didn't move one step before she was on my foot. I tried to not to wince.

"I'm not sorry. I warned you." We both laughed and hesitantly resumed our dance. After a few twirls around the dance floor she looked at me with a smile. "You seem pretty good at this, a lot of practice?"

"Esme made me and Jasper take social dance in the sixth grade. It only lasted a few weeks but ever since she would make us practice when ever she thought about it."

"Sounds like Esme." We laughed again.

We danced for a few songs with only a few minor foot injuries. After a little more small talk we decided to call it a night and head to the limo. We joked the whole way home out of pure exhausted giddiness. Neither of us were paying attention to where we were going until we pulled up in front of my building.

I lowered the divided to speak to the driver. "I'm sorry we need to drop off the lady first."

"This is where I was instructed to leave you. Technically you're out of time."

"I'll pay the difference."

Bella placed her hand on my arm to get my attention. "Don't waste any more money. I'm exhausted. Can't we just stay at your place? You can sleep on the couch and I'll take the bed."

"Bella, I have a guest room. But are you sure?"

"I won't try anything if you don't." She gave me a wink.

We got out of the limo and I handed the drive a less then generous tip. I didn't appreciate his attitude about driving Bella home. He huffed a little and I just rolled my eyes and walked away. We made our way to my apartment and to the bedroom. I gave Bella some shorts and a t shirt and pointed her to the guest room.

When she left I was alone with my thoughts. This night had been such amazing I couldn't help but think about what things would be like if we were together. What it would be like to take her to one of those things as my wife and not just my friend. To parade her around as a proud husband and talked about Emma and the other children we would have.

I slowly removed my bow tie and jacket as I thought. By time I got to my shirt I was kicking my self for thinking like a chick. I knew what things were with Bella and it was stupid of me to think things could be any different. I slid my shirt off my shoulders and threw it over the chair. I kept mentally scolding my self as I worked off my shoes and socks.

I was still all wrapped up in my head when I heard a light knock at my door. I was so deep inside my head that I didn't think twice before telling her to come in.

She walked in and quickly blushed and turned away from me. "I'm sorry I didn't know you weren't decent. I'll come back."

I realized that in nothing but my dress pants. "It's ok Bella. I'm not embarrassed if you're not."

"No I'm not embaressed it's just… I don't know… I've never seen…oh god." She let out a sigh and sheepishly turned back to face me. "I can't get to the zipper on my dress. Can you help me?"

"Sure." I walked over to her as she turned back around. I couldn't help but let my eyes take in the sexy backside view of her body in the moon light. I fought every urge to run my hands up her back to get to the zipper. I took one calming breath as my fingers went right to the metal restraint. I worked it down slowly as not to ruin the delicate fabric.

"Thanks I…" She paused as she turned her head and our eyes met.

It was intense and it took all I had not to take her lips with mine. She didn't turn away or break our gaze we just looked at each other. She let out a slow breath as her eyes started to glaze over with lust.

_Please kiss me, touch me, lick my earlobe, anything._

"Edward…" she spoke in a whisper. I hoped it meant what I wanted it to.

She leaned back into me and the feel of her bare back on my naked chest made my eyes close. "Bella…" I couldn't stop myself; I lowered my lips to her neck lightly. I clenched my eyes together tightly waiting for her reaction.

I was rewarded with a moan and it was all I needed to continue. My hands went to her waist and pulled her fully against my body. My lips went to her exposed shoulder. I had thought of this so many times and here it was happening. I moved all over the exposed skin in front of me kissing, licking and biting as I went. She moaned a little and it made me start to get hard.

God this was really happening. I was elated. This was either the moment of truth or Gods way of being a horrible tease. I had to find out. I moved my hands up from her waist to her shoulders to push the dress off and down her arms. Much to my surprise she lowered her arms and the dress slid down her body and pooled on the floor. Her free hands wrapped around behind her and went into my hair as she moaned again. She slowly turned around in my arms and I couldn't look at her I just kept my lips on her neck.

"Kiss me." It was more of a lustful demand then a request.

I still couldn't look her in the eye so I kept mine tightly closed as I brought my lips to hers. It quickly turned into a deep, passionate kiss full of want and need. My hands worked their way down her back and took two handfuls of her ass. I lifted her slightly and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked us slowly to the bed while our tongues battled. I felt her moan into my mouth and that was all I needed to finish the job of making me completely hard. I set her down on the edge of the bed with our breaking our lip lock.

Her hands went from my hair, down my chest, and stopped at my belt buckle. I stood up and let my head fall back in another attempt to avoid eye contact. Her hands made quick work of the buckle and zipper. She started to kiss and lick my abs as she fisted the sides of my pants and boxer briefs and pulled them down. I stepped out of pants and boxers and kicked them a side. I felt a lack of contact from her and brought my head down to find out where she was.

She was in the center of the bed looking at me timidly. I had been scared that once our eyes met she would freak and run out but as I stared into her brown pools I saw lust that I knew was mirrored in my own eyes. I crawled over to her silently on the bed. I recaptured her lips and leaned the weight of my lower half into her. From the moment I touched the zipper I had been worried that she would leave but when she ground her hips into mine I knew she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

I took the weight off my right hand and let it trail down her body until it came into contact with her sexy dark blue boy shorts. I moved aside the offending lace over her heated core. I stroked her and found that she was already soaking wet. This time it was my turn to moan. She pushed herself into my hand and I obliged by slipping one finger in and working a slow rhythm.

"More… faster." She moaned into my ear.

I slipped in another finger and increased my pace. She moved her hips to match me and her breathing became ragged.

"I want you… now."

I lifted my head up to look at her just to make sure and she simply nodded at me. I kissed her hard on the mouth again as my hands moved her panties down her legs. I broke a way when I could reach any further and threw the garment on the floor. I took my previous positing between her legs.

"Bella are you sure?" I thought I would die if she said no but I just had to ask.

She didn't respond with words instead she moved her hand between us and ran the very sensitive head of my dick across her soaked pussy. I hissed at the sensation. When she had me at her entrance I pushed into her with out even taking a second thought, I was running on pure hormones right now. She felt so amazing around me I slightly shuddered at the pleasure. I wanted to give her a minute to get accommodated but she swiveled her hips and I pulled out and dove back in. I don't think I could have kept it slow even if I wanted to so our rhythm quickly became fast and urgent.

It had been so long since I'd had sex that I knew I wouldn't last long and I soon felt my release approaching. It took all I had not to finish before she did I just kept thinking about working on her.

"God I'm so close." She moaned out.

I picked up the pace as I felt her hand slip between us again and she found her swollen clit. I almost immediately felt her start to shake underneath me as her walls clamped down on me. I gave a few more fast thrusts and fell into oblivion with her.

I couldn't help but collapse on top of her as my breath was heavy and my body sweaty. We just lay like that for a while we caught our breath. Once I had caught my breath I brought my lips to hers again and kissed her tenderly.

BPOV

_What have I done?_

**AN: I know major cliffy but I couldn't help it. Let me know what you think! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!**


	11. Teddy like the bear!

**Author's note: So today I woke up to find six new e-mails. I figured that at least a few of them had to be new chapters. I was more then pleasantly surprised to find that all six new e-mails were new chapters. So I felt that I needed to repay the Karma and write. So here it is. Enjoy.**

EPOV

I kissed her for a few seconds before I noticed she wasn't kissing me back. I leaned away from her and the look on her face sent a stabbing feeling through my heart. He eyes were wide and she looked literally like deer caught in the head lights.

"Bella… are you ok?" I didn't really know what else to say.

"Oh god Edward."

She pushed on my shoulders and hopped off the bed before I could even register her movements. I laid on the bed in shock as she searched for her clothes.

"Bella just STOP!" I didn't mean to yell but my brain was only concentrating on vital bodily functions and confusion.

She stopped moving and looked at the floor. Again I really didn't know where to go from here. I hadn't thought that far ahead I just looked at her and she just looked at the floor. Finally she broke the silence.

"Edward I'm so sorry I can't believe that I did this to you. I was just really horny and I'm sure the champagne didn't help…" She paused and let out a deep breath. "I thought at first that you would be ok with it just being sex but the more I thought about it the more I didn't know how you would feel but then… I mean you're such a good kisser" She brought her eyes to mine for the first time since she spoke. "Really it should be illegal." Her eyes went back to the floor again. "My body just kinda took over. I haven't had sex in a really long time so I just… I don't know…"

It all hit me like a truck. She was just horny and used me. Everything that I had been hoping this meant wasn't true she didn't want me like that. It hurt but it's not like I haven't dealt with this before; wanting her and then thinking I almost had her then… nothing. I needed to save our friendship.

So that's what I did. "God Bella. You think… you thought… you thought it was something more then just physical for me? I'm sorry if I made you think that. But it wasn't like that for me. I thought that you could tell. I haven't had sex in a really long time as well and the champagne wasn't helping me either. It wasn't like that for me. I'm sorry."

I had never told a bigger lie in my life. What I really should have said was: _Bella it meant everything to me. I am so in love with you I want to be with you forever. I thought I was in love with you back in high school but that was nothing compared to how much I have fallen since we had reconnected. Tonight I thought I was finally getting it. You have to know that deep down we are meant to be together, you just have to. I love you Bella Swan. Please love me back._

I of course said none of these things and kept the lie up. I still held hope in my heart that some day she would return my feelings and we could be together; I would never give up on that hope.

She kept her head down as I spoke but it shot up when I finished. "Are you serious?" I gave her a nod for fear that words would betray me. "Oh thank god! The way you kissed me made me think you were trying to be intimate and I was so scared." We were both quite for a minute. "I just have to say this though. This was just a one time thing right? We really can't do this. I mean Kay…"

"I know I feel horrible. I promise it will never happen again."

"Ok good." There was an awkward silence for a minute. "Well I'll just head to the guest room and I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bella."

She quietly grabbed her things and left the room. As soon as I head the door close I collapsed onto my pillow and threw my arm over my eyes.

_What the fuck!_

BPOV

I woke early and it took me a minute to register where I was. When I remembered I was in Edward's guest room the events of the night before flooded into my head. What had I done to Kay? Before me Kay had lived a life of one girl after another. She had never been faithful until me… as far as I knew. _Stop it Bella you are the one who cheated stop seconds guessing her._

I need a friend; I needed to talk to Vanessa, NOW.

Since I hadn't planned on staying the night at Edward's I had nothing but the gown and his old cloths to wear. I opted for the shorts and t shirt. I grabbed all my things and snuck out of the apartment silently. I really didn't need to talk to him right now. I was scared of what might be said. I believed what he said last night, that it was a one time thing because we were both sexual deprived lately… well I mostly believed him.

I took a cab to Vanessa's because really wasn't in the mood for a five mile walk. It was already 9 am so I knew she would be up with the kids when I got there. When I got to the door I didn't bother to knock I just wanted in. I quickly found her in the kitchen. I didn't know what to say so I just stood in the doorway and waited for her to see me. She looked up innocently and spotted me.

"Bella!" My face must have betrayed me more then I had intended because her face feel instantly. "What's wrong?"

I didn't have time to answer before Emma ran at me and embraced my legs in a bear hug. "Momma! I missed you."

I knelt down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you too sweetheart. But I need to talk to Aunt Nessa right now so you go play with the Jill."

"Ok!" She took off with the rest of the kids and I just stared back at Nessa.

"Bella what happened?"

I didn't know what to say so I walked over and sat in one of the kitchen chairs. Nessa followed me and placed a comforting hand over mine on the table and waited for me to speak.

"I slept with Edward." I figured saying it flat out was the best way.

I had seen Nessa's face the first time she figured out she was pregnant and that shock didn't compare to the shock I saw now. "Ok… so how do we feel about this? Are we happy? Are we sad? What?"

"Happy? How could I be happy? I cheated on Kay."

"I just didn't know if it meant you guys were going to be together or something."

"Nessa we're just friends you know that. We don't feel for each other like that."

"Bella before Kay came back you dated him. Are you really trying to tell me that you feel nothing for him?"

"That's not the point. I'm with Kay. I made my decision that I would make it work with her and I'm sticking to that."

"Ok. I hear you." We were silent for a second. "So are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. I should right?" She kinda gave me a little nod. "But it was with Edward. Of all the people that it could have happened with I think she would be the most pissed over him."

"That's true. But what did he say afterwards?"

"He told me that it didn't mean anything. He agreed that we were both a little drunk and horny and that was all."

"So you said the drunk and horny part first and he agreed with you?"

"Yes. What does that matter?" I didn't give her time to answer. "I need to figure out what I'm going to do about Kay. That is what I came here to talk to you about."

She just looked down at the table where our hands were joined as her eyebrow creased. I knew she was thinking very hard about something.

"Bella… I'm just going to say this and get it out there. I don't want you to be mad but you need to hear this." She looked me in the eye again and I was very confused. "I think Edward lied to you. And I think you lie to your self about how you feel about him. I think that you two are meant to be together but you are too scared to admit it. You see how he is with Emma, and how Kay is with her. And you told me hundreds of times that you could never be with anyone that didn't get along with Emma. So what are you doing?"

I had to blink a few times to comprehend what she just said. "She is Emma's mother Vanessa, I have to be patient."

"Why do you think of her as Emma's mother? Because you two decided that you should have her together. That doesn't make a parent Bella. Honestly, she's not really tied to Emma in anyway so why do you feel like Kay has some right to be around her?"

I snatched my hand out from under hers. "I can't believe you. I came here for help because I fucked up and you are trying to tell me that I am a bad parent. How dare you? When did you become the god of parenting huh?"

"Bella I'm not trying to upset you I'm just trying to help."

"Well you're not. So thanks a whole bunch for being there when I really needed it."

"Bella…"

"Emma come on we've gotta go." I stood up from the table and headed for the door with out another word or look back at Nessa.

"Bella please don't leave I'm sorry."

Just then Emma and Jill came into the room and I knew Nessa wouldn't say anymore in front of the kids. I hurriedly got Emma ready to go and we said our goodbyes. I was so mad at Vanessa I could barely see straight.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I had spent a week trying to get up the courage to tell Kay about me and Edward. I just never could find the right time or situation. It got to the point where I felt I had passed up to many opportunities to tell her that she would be even more pissed. I felt shittier because I couldn't talk to my two best friends about all this. I still wasn't talking to Vanessa about anything more then her watching Emma and I couldn't very well talk to Edward. So I was on my own. I decided that I wouldn't tell Kay. I knew it wasn't the most honest or responsible thing to do but it seemed like my best option at the time.

So life continued. I went to work, came home, spent time with Emma and Kay, and then went to bed. Everyday the same, the only thing that I had to look forward to was my time with Emma. I wouldn't say that I was depressed but I guess I was pretty close. Nothing in my world moved, it all just kinda stood still. Not growing or thriving just existing. I found myself wondering what it was all for, what were we supposed to do with this life. I had never been this philosophical.

I hadn't exactly cut Edward out of my life I just didn't talk to him as much as I used to. Our conversations were awkward to say the least so I just tried to avoid them if possible. When Emma started asking about him I knew I had to swallow my own awkwardness so that Emma would be happy. I called Edward and we agreed that the three of us would go to lunch and the park today. Edward came over to pick us up and the first few minutes were tense. We both knew we couldn't let Emma see it so we put on our best smiles for her sake. It wasn't long before I actually did start feeling comfortable and things were back to how they used to be. I was glad. I need Edward more then I really allowed myself to think about.

Lunch was great. Edward and I talked about work and school that would be starting soon. He helped Emma color in her menu and play the games on it. It was always adorable to watch the two of them. I knew that Edward would make a good father some day and I hoped that I would still he in his life to witness his happiness with whatever women he chose.

We made it to the park and Edward and Emma took off to the play ground as I watched from a near by bench and just enjoyed my daughters happiness. Edward was trying to convincer her to go across the monkey bars but she was scared.

"I'll hold you up sweetie you won't fall I promise." Edward said using his 'dad' voice as I called it.

She had seen JJ fall of those very bars last year so I knew why she was scared. But Edward was trying his best to convince her.

"You do it." Emma said.

Edward just gave a shrug and grabbed on to the first bar. He slowly buckled his knees so that his weight was all on his arms. Even with his knees bent they were only a few inches off the ground. I saw his arms flex as he reached for the next bar and the next. He was half way across when he turned around to face Emma gain.

"See not that scary. Wanna try now?"

She nodded so Edward got off the bars and picked her up so she could reach the first bar. I could tell he was holding most of her weight but she looked so proud of her self.

"Momma look. I'm doing it!"

"I see sweetheart. Good job."

When she reached the last bar Edward helped her down and she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.

"I'm a big girl now."

"Yes you are. We'll be sending you off to college soon enough."

Emma scrunched her nose up like she didn't understand what he was saying which caused both of us to laugh.

Emma just shrugged our response off and ran for the slide. "Edward, come to the slide with me!"

Being the dutiful playmate that he was he jogging after her toward the slide. I had a feeling that he would do anything she asked him. I had a wicked thought of suggesting to her that she should play Barbie with him just so I could see him in make up and girls' clothes for my own enjoyment. I knew it was very wrong to use my 4 year old like that but it would just be too funny.

"Bella." I heard from behind me and turned to see my old friend Teddy.

"Teddy how are you?"

I got up to give him a hug. We hadn't seen each other much since Emma was born because he was still very heavily into drugs and I was trying to stay clean. Teddy was what the conservative homophobe community feared the most. He was very flamboyantly gay and didn't care who saw. He almost always wore make up and at least one of his articles of clothing were from the women's section. I loved him as much as two addicts can. He was sweet and we could always talk. It's not that I didn't want to see him when I was sober but he had absolutely no intention of being clean and I didn't need that element in my life.

"Oh honey you know I'm fine. Got me a new little boy toy. Fresh out of the closet and does whatever I tell him."

"Oh god. You know how to pick 'em."

I gave him a playful punch on the arm and he just laughed.

"Is that your little girl?" He nodded in the direction of Emma who was currently sliding down the slid in Edward's lap.

"Yep. That's my Emma."

"She looks just like you. She got nothing from Kyle." Kyle was Kay's twin who had donated so that we could have Emma. Few people in my life now really knew him so when she started to grow up and look more and more like me no one could confirm it. "Kay talks about her all the time but she never mentioned how much she looks like you."

"You see Kay all the time?"

"Yeah almost every night. We hang out and party." He must have read the shock in my face. "I though you knew."

"I probably don't even have to ask this but does she use when she hangs out with you?"

"Bella you know what goes on at my house. What do you think?"

I felt the tears in my eyes; I had been lied to. Not like 'No Bella I didn't drink the last of the milk and then put the empty container back in the fridge.' This was an on going lie. She had been keeping this from me since she'd gotten back. How could I not see it? I used to be an addict, how could I not see the signs?

"Bella I'm sorry. I thought you knew. She told me that you guys had an agreement that as long as she wasn't around Emma she could still party. I'm so sorry."

"It's not you fault Teddy she lied to you too."

"Well I'm sorry to drop a bomb and leave but I gotta pick up some shit from a guy over on Calvin street. I'll see you later." We both stood and he gave me a hug. "I'm sorry Bella." I just nodded. It was all I could do really, I had no words for the news I had just received.

As we were pulling away from our hug I heard Emma and Edward next to me.

"Before you go Teddy I'd like you to meet my daughter Emma." He knelt down and ruffled Emma's hair.

"It's nice to meet you sugar pie. I've known your mom for a very long time."

"It's nice to meet you too Teddy… like the bear!" We all laughed at her innocents.

He stood and began to eye Edward.

"And this is my friend Edward."

"Enchanté." He said as he extended his hand, palm down, in Edward's direction.

Edward looked a little uncomfortable as he took Teddy's hand and turned it slightly for a very businesslike shake.

"What a strong grip. That could be so useful for other things." Teddy cooed at Edward before he gave him a flirtations wink.

I thought Edward was going to die right on the spot. I knew he was comfortable with my gayness but I think queen of the queens here was making him wish he had a chick to make out with to prove his manliness.

"Down boy, he's a breeder." I said trying to defuse the situation.

"A boy can dream can't he?"

I said my final good bye as we made our way to the car and Teddy took off to Calvin Street. We were securely in the car with our belts fastened when Edward let out a deep breath. I had to laugh.

"Is something bothering you Edward?" I said as innocently as I could.

"I've see people look at me and I was pretty sure they were undressing me with their eyes but I think he had me undressed and bent over..."

I cut him off by smacking him and pointing to Emma in the backseat.

"Sorry. But you know what I mean."

"Good thing we didn't tell him you were a doctor he could have shot him self in the heart just to see you again."

Edward gave me an 'are you serious' look and I just laughed again. The awkwardness between Edward and possibly the gayest man on the planet had engaged my attention for a few minutes and I had luckily for gotten about what Teddy and just told me. It came back quickly when I was left to my own devices when we got home and Emma was down for her nap.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I had to talk to Kay and soon. I couldn't just let this one slide. By time Emma had woken up I made my mind up as to what I was going to do. Tonight I was going to have Nessa take Emma and I was going to find Kay and confront her. She would face me and answer my questions.

It turned out that all of Nessa's kids had pink eye and I didn't want to risk Emma getting it too so I asked Edward to watch her for a few hours until I did what I had to do. I didn't tell him where I was going or even what Teddy had told me at the park. I needed to deal with things myself before I got any friendly advice from him or Vanessa.

The first place I went was Teddy's. He had said she was there a lot so I hoped to catch her in the act so I would have more solid proof. She wasn't there and Teddy said he didn't know where she would be. This wasn't good. I could only think of two places she could possibly be, Teddy's being one of them. My only option left was Kyle's.

I made my way down the familiar street to the door of Kyle's house. I knocked and a few seconds later hear a loud crash and then some giggling. I wasn't really prepared for what came next.

The door swung open and a blond girl with a septum piercing wrapped in a sheet stood in front of me.

She just kinda glared at me. Assuming it was Kyle's latest girlfriend I figured I would be nice. "Hello is Kay here?"

She huffed a little then took a step back and shouted up the stairs. "Baby it's not the guy. It's some chick looking for you."

_WHAT THE FUCK?_ Did this sheet clad, facial pincushion just call my girlfriend baby? OH HELL NO! It took all I had not to punch her in the nose ring and storm in looking for Kay. The only thing that kept me stationed and quiet was the thought that she would come down the stairs and see it was me and know she was in a shit heap of trouble.

She truly didn't disappoint. She came down the stairs in only a t shirt and a pair of her boxers rubbing her eyes. When she got to the bottom she finally looked up and our eyes met. I gave her the coldest look I could manage and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bella what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh ya know I just came by to see what you were doing and I met…" I geastured toward sheet girl.

"Missy. Kay's girlfriend."

"Oh really? I'm very happy for you. Kay is quite a catch. Anyway I came by to see what you were doing and I met Missy here. So what's up?" I tried to stay as calm as I could. My daughter really didn't need me to go to jail over this 20 year old twit.

"Bella I can explain."

"Oh I'm sure you can. I'm just not sure I want to hear it. You see I came over to talk to you about something that Teddy told me today. I ran into him at the park and he told me something very interesting. He said that you have been over the almost every night since you got back to town. Silly me I actually needed him to say that you were doing coke with him. So I came over here to ask you about it. Lucky me, because I would have hated to miss the opportunity to meet spry little Missy here."

Missy looked like a 1st grade handed a calculus problem. "Kay what's she talking about?"

We both just looked at Kay and she just stood there like a statue.

"Well since Kay seems to incapacitated to explain things, allow me. Missy dear, my name is Bella. Kay and I were together for a while and even decided to have a child together. But she left me when I was three months pregnant. She came back from rehab about two months ago and we have been together ever since. But it appears that she has lied to us both. She told you she was single and she told me that she wanted a family and that she was clean. That about cover it Kay?"

"You said you wanted us to have a baby." Missy spoke as if she had just found out that Kay had promised us both the same tennis bracelet.

"Oh let me save you the trouble on that one Missy. She's a horrible fucking parent and she will leave you pregnant and alone. So honey I would recommend you don't let that bitch anywhere near you with sperm."

Missy just looked from me to Kay with tear filled eyes. "Kay?"

"Missy just go upstairs and I will be up there in a second to explain things."

"But…"

"Just go upstairs and put some clothes on."

Missy gave a little huff and went upstairs.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out like this."

"You were going to tell me yourself that you were still using and fucking other women?"

"Bella I'm fucked up I'm sorry. I need you. Help me." She fell to her knees with her hands out stretched to me. I felt the smallest part of my heart break at the sight but kept strong.

"Did you really go to rehab?"

She sighed and dropped her head and arms. "No. I was in New York and I owed a lot of people a lot of money and I needed to get out so I started to think about the last time I felt safe. And that was with you. I thought that if I came home and was with you and Emma that I could be a better person. But it never happened. I was so stressed out all the time about Emma hating me and you not wanting to be with me that I got fucked up at night so that I wouldn't have to feel." She looked up and her eyes were filled with tears. "Bella I'm so sorry. You never noticed so I just kept doing it. I never though you'd find out. Bella please help me."

She stretched out her arms to me again as the tears streamed down her face.

"Bella help me."

**AN: As always let me know what you think. This is spring break so if I get some good feed back I may update much sooner then usual. All it takes is a quick review.**

**PS if you like the idea of sex janga and an entire chapter in a mystery perspective then check out ohthosecullenboys's story A Night To Remember.**

**PPS I changed the description on this story to better reflect what it has turned into. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys could read it over and tell me what you think. Would you read this story with the new description? If you think it just out right sucks I am more then willing to take suggestions. I'm more of a long winded person so tying to come up with something to make a story worth reading in like 150 characters is like torture. So let me know.**


	12. Don't need Ozzy

BPOV

"Bella help me."

She was still on her knees, arms out stretched at the bottom of the stairs. My heart gave a painful lurch that caused me to gasp for air. Here, in front of me was the woman that I had loved for so many years. Although the good times were overshadowed by the bad I couldn't help but recall the good moments that we had shared. The first time I saw her at that bon fire. The first time she kissed me after our second date. The first time we had made love.

She was such a big part of my life. I had spent so much time and energy on her, in good and bad ways. I had let her in further then anyone. I had planned my life with her; growing old, grandchildren, moving to some gay retirement village in Florida. Even in the years she was gone I still couldn't picture anyone else like that. She was it for me for so long.

All of these thoughts had caused the tears to come to my eyes and stream down my face. She was MY Kay.

I walked towards her on shaky legs and knelt in directly in front of her. I looked into her teary eyes as she dropped her arms to her sides and I took her face in my hands.

"Kay…" I said her name in almost a whisper for fear that it might turn into a sob. I took a slow breath to try and regain my composure for what I was about to say.

"I love you. And you know that. You have been my everything for so long. You gave me my daughter and I thank you for that." A smile crept to her lips. "But I can't do this anymore." Her face fell. "You look to me to fix you and I can't. I thought I could and I have been trying to do just that for so long. But I am not what you need. You are not what I need." I took another breath so that I wouldn't lose it again. "I know you are a broken person. And I know why. But I can't put those pieces together for you. You need to heal yourself."

"Bella no." She started to sob as the tears came from her eyes.

"Shh. Kay you know that we need to do this. You know we can't make this work. You rely on me too much and I just can't do it anymore. I'm sorry. I wish I could. I guess that's always been part of my attraction to you, my need to fix you. And I'm sorry I couldn't. I want you to know that I tried." I was speaking so quietly that I almost feared she couldn't hear me. "But I need to be selfish right now. I need to walk away and save myself. I'm sorry."

"No please Bella." I almost couldn't understand her as her sobs had taken over her whole body.

"I'm sorry. This is just how it has to be. I'm going to go my way, with Emma. And you are going to go yours, without us." I still had her face in my hands as she out right bawled. I embraced her in a hug and her arms wrapped around my waist pulling me to her. I just stroked her hair attempting to calm her.

"I hope you find what you need and get better. I truly do wish that for you. I know you are capable of being a wonderful woman and I have faith in you. And I want you to know that when I think of you I will remember the good times we've had and I hope you will too."

We just stayed there for a few minutes as she soaked my shirt with her tears. In that moment she needed to be held and I was willing to give her this one last gift of my time.

The longer I held her the more I felt the desire to give up again and stay with her. But I know that I couldn't, I had to get out. I loosened my grip on her and tried to pull away.

"No Bella PLEASE!" She held me tighter.

"I can't." Was all I could manage before forcing her arms off me and standing. She sat back on her heels with her hands resting on her knees palm up.

I made it to the door when she called my name again. I took a steadying breath before turning to her. I had seen Kay at many stages of broken but this had to be the worst. She looked like the life was gone from her eyes and I knew I had done that to her. But I also knew that I had to get out. For my sake; this was about me for once.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what exactly she was apologizing for but I hoped it was for everything; at least that was how I had taken it.

I gave a nod and made a quick exit. The night air hit my face and I was at the bottom of the stairs when I heard me name being screamed from inside. I needed to get away and fast.

I started a hurried pace down the street trying to keep myself in check. My head kept saying that this was a good thing; this is what was best for me. She had drained me for so long and I need to be rid of her. But my heart just wasn't up to date. My chest ached. I felt as if it would never relax again. There was a huge piece missing and I felt it would never be whole again. So many years and so much love had just been ended, and no matter how bad the bad was I still pained at knowing she was gone. Yes, I love her. Always had and probably always will, but it was over.

I desperately wanted not to feel right now. It was all too much. I needed to stop it.

EPOV

Bella had been very secretive as to why she wanted me to take Emma so late at night. She never did give me a reason but said that she would be back in a couple of hours.

That was six hours ago and I was worried. It was two o'clock in the morning and I hadn't heard a word from her. I had called and text several times to no avail. I couldn't sleep not knowing that she was all right. There was a part of me that knew something was wrong but I couldn't very well leave Emma to go find out.

I had taken to pacing my living room. I knew it was painfully stereotypical but I couldn't help it. Every so often I would check out side the window in hopes of seeing her coming down the street but as of yet nothing. I kept telling myself that she had broken her phone and that's why she hadn't called. I had even convinced myself for a while that she had witnessed some horrible accident and followed the poor victims to the hospital. But I knew of that was bull shit. Something was up and she didn't tell me.

I was on the verge of tears as I peered out the window again. I was shocked to find that she was sitting on my front stoop. Even in the dim moon light I knew it was her. I blinked a few times to make sure it was real but once I did and my body caught up with my mind I sprinted to the door and grabbed my keys. I locked the door behind me and ran for the stairs. I hadn't run so fast in my life and was slightly winded when I finally made it to the front door.

"Bella." I said in a whisper.

She didn't turn to face me; she was hunched over with her head in her hands and shacking. I quickly sat next to her and wrapped both arms around her trembling body. She didn't lean into me but she didn't push me away either.

I had absolutely no idea what was going on so I didn't know what to say. I just waited for her to speak. "We're done."

My heart dropped into my stomach. I hoped she didn't mean me and her us. I was terrified. I couldn't lose her, or Emma.

My silence must have worried her because she looked up at me. "Me and Kay."

_Oh thank GOD!_ At first that thought was merely a reaction to her not meaning me but it swiftly became a thanks for her and Kay being done with.

"What happened?" I didn't want to pry but I figured that she opened the door to the conversation because she wanted to talk about it.

"Teddy told me today that she was still using so I went to confront her about it. I found her at her brother's house with some little 20 year old high as a kite. She never went to rehab and she never stopped using. She lied to me over and over again." I felt her start to shake again and I just held her tighter. This time she leaned into me.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could manage.

"I don't want to feel this much hurt." I was confused by her statement until she held up a very small baggie with white powder in it. I hadn't been exposed to many illegal drugs in life but it didn't take Ozzy to recognize what was in the bag.

"Bella…" I really didn't know what to say. Do I chastise her? Do I comfort her for her heart ache?

"I haven't taken it yet. I just bought it."

I spoke slowly for fear that I might say the wrong thing. "Ok. Do you want to take it?"

"I don't want to feel and I know that if I do enough of this I won't feel anything."

I started to get the hint that she wanted me to talk her out of it. "Bella the pain that you're feeling right now it sucks. I can't say that I know because I don't know if I've ever had heartbreak like yours. But…" I gently pulled her chin up so that she could look at me. "It will pass. Time will heal all wounds. And tomorrow when you wake up you are going to feel a little bit better. But I promise you that if you use that right now." I nodded in the direction of the baggie. "You will feel disappointment in yourself that will overshadow everything."

She laid her head on my shoulder and started to cry hard again. I held her tight and gave her the time to pull herself together again. I felt her fingers around my wrist as she pulled my hand off of her. I was scared she didn't want me touching her and that I had crossed a boundary. But then I felt her place something very small in my hand and I looked down at it. It was the baggie. I was so glad for her and just set down the small object before wrapping my arm around her again.

She calmed down a little and stopped shaking. I was happy for that much because it was positively breaking my heart to see her like this. She leaned away from me and I knew she wanted to say something.

"God, I don't know what kept me with her so long. Everything with her was such a chore. When we were together before I got pregnant I spent all my time agonizing over whether or not she was happy. If I thought she was upset I felt like it was my job to make her happy. She had me at her beckon call and she knew it." She sighed a little as she looked down at her hands. "I kept trying to make her the person I wanted her to be; someone that I was completely comfortable with and could talk to about anything. It's sad but I can't even remember a time when she did something for me just for the sake of making me smile."

That made my heart hurt because I knew that if she were mine I would do anything to make her smile every single day.

"I just really wanted her to be the person that made me happy. I had hoped that she would be the person that could help me raise Emma. I wanted so bad to find someone Emma could love…" She stopped talking and slowly lifted her eyes from her hands to meet mine. Her eyes were wide and I was confused. Did I miss something? "You…"

She spoke just above a whisper and I barely heard her. "What?" I knew there was panic in my voice.

"I just…" She looked back down at her hands. "All those things I just said. Its… you"

My heart flew up from its previous position in my stomach and went straight into my throat. I had learned a long time ago to take these types of declarations with a grain of salt; I couldn't vest too much into it because I knew she never meant them how my heart took them.

"Oh God, Edward, you've been here all along." I gave her a perplexed look. "Kay had my head so clouded I couldn't see what was right in front of me."

"What's that?" Still trying to sound clam. I needed to hear her say it. I needed it like I needed oxygen.

She looked me directly in the eye. "You're it for me."

My heart, which was still in my throat, pounded a million miles a minute. I was totally speechless. I had waited so long to hear her say that it almost felt like a dream. I prayed that if it was I would never wake up.

Her face went from shock over her realization to an almost pained expression. "Do you think… maybe… you could ever love me Edward?"

I tried my best to contain it but it was absolutely no use, I laughed out loud right in her face.

Her brow creased and I was scared I had hurt her feelings. I took her hands in mine and held them tight.

"Bella, are you serious? I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you checking out my ass in the cafeteria. It's no wonder it never worked with anyone else. I've been yours since I was 17."

A smile replaced her pained expression as I spoke and I was happy about it. I wanted to kiss her but I thought this wasn't the right moment. _Not like this._ I told myself.

I guess she thought so too because she didn't try to kiss me she just wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me to her. We stayed embraced for a few minutes before she finally spoke.

"I'm exhausted. Can I just sleep here?"

"What a silly question. Like I was letting you go all the way home this late at night."

She gave a small laugh as we disentangled and stood. I looked down and noticed the small baggie that I had placed on the step next to me. I saw her eyes look down at it too. I bent over and picked it up. I raised one eyebrow at her and she nodded. I opened the bag dumped out the powder over the side of the step. After it had all fallen I threw the bag after it. I was so proud of her in that moment; proud that she hadn't given in and waited long enough to allow me to help her not do it. I hoped that she felt the symbolism that I had felt in disposing of the drugs. I hoped that she saw that, for me, it meant the end of her old life; the end of all things bad in her past.

We made our way into my building, arms wrapped around each other. We took the elevator up this time and it took all my might not to stare at her lovingly the whole time. I didn't want her creeper her out. She had been through enough tonight; she didn't need to think that she had just confessed her love to a stalker or something.

When we made it back to my apartment we both went to the guestroom to check on Emma who was luckily still fast asleep. Bella asked to borrow pajamas so we made our way to my bedroom. I got her another pair of shorts and a t-shirt before excusing myself so she could get settled in and get some sleep.

"Edward?"

I was at the door but turned when she spoke. "Yes Bella?"

"Will you stay with me? I mean I don't want anything to happen but… I just want you to stay."

A small smile came to my lips. "If that's what you want I would be more then happy to stay." She gave me a nod and then stepped into the bathroom to change.

I was slightly lost for a moment so I just kinda stood in place at the door. I didn't want to look like a moron in the same spot that she had left me so I walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers. She walked in and I had to suppress a moan. Everyone knows that a woman in your clothes is just sexy. But that wasn't what tonight was about so I had to push all the impure thoughts out of my head.

We didn't say a word as she came over to the bed and joined me under the covers. I wasn't really sure how she wanted to do all of this so I just stayed in position on my side with my head propped up on my hand. She snuggled under the covers a little bit then scooted closer to me. It was so nice to have her near again. I could smell her beautiful fragrance and it, like always, made my head spin. She turned her back to me and scooted as close as possible. I draped my arm over her waist and pulled her body to mine so that we were molded together. She felt so right being in my arms like this. I wanted this forever and I hoped she would give it to me.

I was still running on the high of her admission so I couldn't sleep. I just held her and inhaled in her scent until I heard her breathing even out. I knew we hadn't actually said it yet but I needed to say it. It had been burning inside me for so long that I needed to let it out.

"I love you Bella."

**AN: So I normally do these at the beginning as well but it was so intense that I just wanted ya'll to just jump right in.**

**I have really appreciated all the reviews and what not for this story. It makes me smile every time I read one. So thanks. But the reviews lately have centered around a common hatred for Kay and I just wanted to say something about that. Kay is mostly based on someone actually in my life. A lot of the things Bella went through I went through (not really to the degree of being left pregnant and alone; more just dragged along for a while). So this has been rather therapeutic for me. Thanks FanFic for free therapy. So I know you all hate her and what not but I really wasn't just pulling this character out of my ass, I'm really not that creative. LOL. So anyways thanks for keeping up with me on this story.**

**I think I'm going to do one more sum it up chapter. But I am really interested in a sequel. I really just want to do something with Bella, Edward, and Emma as a family. So tell me what you think about that and, as always, idea's are welcome.**


	13. Epilogue

BPOV

21 months since Edward and I had confessed our love for one another.

15 months since Emma and I had moved into his apartment with him.

8 months since Edward had placed his grandmother's ring on my finger.

3 months since Edward had officially adopted Emma.

5 minutes until I was to walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Bella Cullen.

I was trying my best to keep calm with deep breaths but I seemed to be failing. I walked back and forth across the room willing myself not to sweat anymore without any luck. I wasn't nerves in the sense that I thought I was making the wrong decision, I was just nerves.

I was brought out of thoughts when Alice, Rosalie, and Vanessa came in. They were all in their dark purple bridesmaids' dresses and looked amazing. I was starting to worry that they would look better then me on my wedding day.

"You ok Bella?" Alice said as she reassuringly placed her hand on my shoulder.

Alice and Jasper had moved to Seattle about six months after Edward and I had started officially dating so we had had a chance we get really close. I was happy for that. I needed another a stable friend in my life and Alice was as close to stable as anyone with a shopping addiction as sever as hers could get. Even being eight months pregnant hadn't put a damper on her shopping lately.

"Yeah. I'm good." I said taking one last calming breath.

"Oh good because I didn't want to have to break out the jack to get you down that aisle." We all laughed for a second before I momentarily consider the option of some liquid courage. _No!_ I didn't want to have Jack Daniels breath for our first kiss as man and wife.

After our laughter had subsided we smiled and embraced in a four way hug. I wasn't as close to Rosalie as I was with Alice but we had defiantly started to build a relationship even though she lived in San Jose with Emmett and their three kids. Vanessa and I were as close as ever and she was my matron of honor today. I was very happy that she had so easily forgiven me for being such a bitch to her about the Kay thing.

I felt the tears start in my eyes and I tried my best to hold them in so as not to ruin the make up Alice had done on me. We were all brought out of our tender moment when there was a soft knock at the door and Charlie appeared. He looked so handsome in his tux that I could tell he was very uncomfortable in.

"They're saying it's time Bells."

I just nodded as all the girls walked out with my and Charlie in toe.

I had managed to get my way and have a very small wedding. Our wedding party was made up of his siblings and my two closest friends. And we had a guest list of about 30. I didn't want a big showy wedding I just wanted to marry the love of my life in front of the people that meant the most to me. Along with the small showing I had also talked Alice and Esme out of renting some huge venue and instead convinced them to have the ceremony at Esme and Carlisle's house outside of Seattle.

My breathing had returned to normal by time we reached the French doors at the back of the house that lead to the aisle. I watched as Rosalie and Emmett went out first. Emmett was best man but I wanted to keep the couples together. Next came Alice and Jasper. I could help but notice that she was already crying and I smiled because I didn't know if she was really that touched or if it was just the pregnancy hormones.

"You look so beautiful and I am so happy for you." Vanessa said as she gave me a big hug before she walked to the door with Jake.

Next it was Emma and Jill as our flower girls. They were wearing matching dresses that complimented both their dark and light skin tones nicely. They each had a basket of flower peddles that they were going to scatter as they walked.

"You ready kiddo?" Charlie asked.

I nodded and wrapped my arm around his. I heard the music changed to a beautiful piano melody that I had never heard before. I knew that was our cue so Charlie and I stepped in front of the open doors to finally get a full view of the awaiting people; most importantly my awaiting future husband.

EPOV

I wouldn't say that I was a nerves wreck all day but I was defiantly on edge. The closer I got to the actual ceremony the more jittery I got. I was now standing at the alter by myself waiting for the wedding party to join me. First came Emmett and Rosalie. When they reached me Emmett dutifully took his place at my side as best man and gave me a supportive pat on the back. I needed it in that moment and thankfully felt a little better because of it. Jasper and Alice then Jake and Vanessa came down and I couldn't help but notice both women crying. It made me smile. Next was my little princess and her best friend. They looked adorable in their matching dresses as they threw peddles while walking. When they reached the alter Emma came over to me and I bent down to give her a hug. Everyone awed and I noticed my mother sniffle in the front row.

"How's your momma look?" I asked as I hugged her.

"She looks real pretty daddy." Emma responded with a convincing tone. I smiled at her before giving her a kiss on the forehead and sending her over to where Vanessa was standing with Jill.

I took a deep breath as the music changed. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Bella appeared in the door way. In that moment I didn't notice another single person. My eyes were locked on Bella as my heart swelled with love and pride. She looked absolutely breathtaking in her dress and I was happy that not seeing it before hand had been one of the traditions we had kept. It seemed to take forever for her to make it to me but when she did I thought my heart was going to explode as I could finally see her face clearly.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" The preacher asked.

"Her mother and I do." Charlie said in a shaky tone that I had never heard the chief use.

He lifted the veil over her face that only came to her chin and kissed her cheek before placing her hand in mine. He gave me a nod which I returned before he took his seat and Bella and I ascended the two steps to stand in front of the preacher.

We were facing each other as the ceremony started and I barley registered what was said as I gazed into the loving eyes of my Bella. I had waited so long for this moment and it was perfect. I searched her eyes as I'm sure she searched mine, for any doubt or hesitation but I found none and I knew she wouldn't either.

"Bella and Edward have prepared some words of their own to share. Bella."

She took a deep breath and looked straight into my eyes. "Edward. It's been a long road but I'm glad because it brought me to this place where I don't question my love for you. I love you more then I ever thought I was capable and there is nothing in my mind that doubts that. I promise you today that I will spend the rest of my life loving you as I do now. I want to spend everyday as your wife, lover and best friend. I love you Edward Anthony Cullen, with all my heart, for the rest of my days."

She let another deep breath as I heard a pick up of feminine sniffles around me. I smiled at her and squeezed her hands in comfort before specking my own vows.

"Bella I can still remember the day I saw you. You were, as you are today, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I knew from that moment we were meant to be together and it gives my heart great joy that we have finally reached that point. I love you more then words can express and I will spend my life caring for, protecting, and loving both you and Emma. I thank you for all the gifts you have brought to my life. I love you Isabella Marie Swan, with all my heart, for the rest of my days."

The tears that had been so far kept in were now streaming down her face as her lips trembled and I also teetered on the edge of losing it. We exchanged personalized rings that were engraved with Edward & Bella on the inside. After a few more words from the preacher we reached the point I had be waiting for the last 12 years.

"By the power vested in my by the state of Washington I now pronounce you man and wife. Edward you may kiss your bride."

All stayed completely quiet as I slowly lifted her veil and cupped her face in my hands. Her lips were mere millimeters from mine as I whispered. "Mrs. Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen." She responded as our lips met.

Now I know they say that when you die your life flashes before your eyes but I think the same is true for when your life finally finds it's meaning; because in the moment that my lips pressed to those of my new wife I saw everything. I saw the love we would be making later on tonight for the first official time as husband and wife. I saw myself teaching Emma how to play softball. I saw myself having a near heart attack as she went on her first date. Then I saw Bella hugging a little boy with green eyes and brown hair. Finally as I pulled away, but before I opened my eyes I saw Bella and I sitting on the front porch of a house with the sun seating in the distance while our wrinkly hands intertwined as we gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"It is my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Bella Cullen."

**AN: Thank you all sooo much for your time and patients with this story. I have really had a great time writing it. It was defiantly a good experience for my first time out the gate. **

**Just FYI there will be a sequel for this story and it's already in the works. For the most part I know where I wanna take it but as always if you have any ideas, even if its just a little interaction you think would be cute, let me know and I'll try to work it in.**

**Thanks again and as Bob Barker would say 'Help control the pet population and have you pets spayed and neutered. And leave caughtmyselffalling many, many reviews.' So I might have made up that last part ;)**


End file.
